Roku High School
by DXSfan
Summary: Modern Maizu.  Mai is a sophmore at Roku High School and meets a new student named Zuko.  Mai and Zuko are starting to develope feelings for each other.  Will Mai survive school and able to handle situations? RnR No flames please! Sorry about the title!
1. New Kid

Roku High School

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

-------

Mai's POV

My name is Mai and I'm a Goth. I'm a sophomore at Roku High School and I didn't have any friends, well except my best friend, Ty Lee. Ty Lee and I have been friends since kindergarten. Ty Lee's very nice but she gets mad when someone insulted her about the way she looks and about her personality. She wears a lot of pink! I remember when my mother keeps buying me pink clothes and I had to give it all to charity.

Ty Lee is a sophomore like me and she joins the cheer squad, the science club, drama, and gymnastics. She joined gymnastics since she was six so she's been on the gymnastics team for eight years. I think she's going to stop this year since she turned out to be very flexible. Whenever I'm lonely, she's always there for me.

-----

This morning, my alarm clock went off, and I pressed the snooze button. I continued to sleep until my mom shook me awake. She said," Mai, wake up; you're going to be late for school!" I groaned as I buried my face into my pillow. I heard my mom say," Fine. If you want to be late then I'm not going to buy you anymore clothes." She left the room.

I crawled out of my bed and stretched by my bed. I went to the bathroom to go take a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I went back to my room with a towel wrapped around me and put on my clothes that I laid out on the top of my dresser. Good thing I lay out my clothes every night before I go to bed.

I put on a black, long sleeve shirt and a black skirt with fishnet leggings underneath. I put on my black eyeliner and some lip gloss. I put up my hair in separate buns (suppose to be the hairstyle that she wears in the show). I looked around the room for my boots and I don't see them anywhere. So I looked under my bed and here they are. I pulled them out from underneath there and put them on. I grabbed my backpack that was sitting by my door and walked out of my room.

I walked down the stairs to kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I saw my baby brother, Tom-tom playing with fire in his palm. My mother is cooking breakfast while my dad is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. I noticed that Tom-tom is going to burn my dad's jacket.

I went over to my brother and told him," No, Tom-tom what did I tell you about playing with fire. I know you wanted to be like Daddy but you can't play with fire without an adult supervision. You have to be older in older to learn how to control your firebending. Could you please be a good boy and not play with fire?"

I heard my mother said," Mai, I'm impressed. You explained to Tom-tom about not playing with fire so I won't have to tell him like a thousand times." My dad looked up from his newspaper and said," Hmph." My dad gets angry at me every morning and I don't why. I think it's probably because of my taste in clothing and everything. I shrugged as I walked over to the fruit bowl to grab myself an apple before I left to mansion.

I walked all the way to my high school known as Roku High School. Mr. Roku is the principle and he's cool. When I finally got to high school, I went to my locker to go get my books. I enter my lock combination and opened my locker to grab my history and science book. After I closed my locker, my best friend, Ty Lee is standing right next to me. She's wearing a pink skirt with a pink skirt, and a pair of sandals. She wore her hair up in a braid.

Ty Lee said," Hi Mai, how are you today", with a smile. I smiled back and said," Good, how are you?" Ty Lee hugged me and chirped," I'm GREAT!" She let go of me in case I need to breathe because she hugs really tight that it knocks the air out of you.

As we're started walking, I accidentally bumped into this guy with a small pile of papers and fell down. I sat up and said," I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you", as I help him pick up his papers. "That's okay", replied this guy in a calming voice. I couldn't see his face because his black is in his face and he's also looking down. When we both looked up at each other, the boy's eyes were amazing pools of amber. His face has no blemishes except he had a nasty scar over his left eye. I wonder what happened to him. He's wearing a black T-shirt with a skull in the middle and a pair of black pants with chains hanging at the sides.

He stood up with his mall stack of papers in his hand, and offered me his other hand. He said," Sorry that I bump into you, I wasn't watching where I was going", as he helped me get back on my feet after I picked up both of my books. He looked into my eyes and said," My names Zuko and I'm new student her at Roku High, and I'm also a senior."

I said," I'm Mai and I'm sophomore." Ty Lee cut in between me and Zuko and said," My name is Ty Lee and I'm Mai's best friend", with a wide grin. Zuko looked at her like she's weird and looked back at me. He said," Mai, I like your name. Sounds pretty." "Thanks", I replied with a blush.

We heard the doors slam open and looked in that direction where the sound came from. It was Jet and his gang. Jet walked in the hallway giving people high fives. Jet is wearing a white tanktop with ripped up jeans went about 3 inches down so it will show his black boxers. The two people that stood behind were Longshot and Smellerbee. I think I got their names right. Longshot wore a baseball cap backwards. He wears a leather jacket and baggy pants. Smellerbee wears a black T-shirt with black pants.

Zuko asked," Who were these guys?" I glared at the gang and said," That's Jet and his gang! You better stay away from them because their nothing but trouble." Then Jet noticed me and spins his way towards me. He leaned with his hand on a locker and said," Hey there pretty lady, how's my girlfriend doing today?" I'm still glaring at him and I said," Doing fine and how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your GIRLFRIEND!"

My word angered Jet. Jet grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the lockers very hard. I fell to the floor, rubbing my shoulders. I looked up and saw that Jet is now really angry with me. He said," I've asked you to be my girlfriend for about a hundred times and you still say no! Why won't you be my girlfriend?" "Because you are not her type, Jet", replied Ty Lee with anger in her voice. It's nice to have Ty lee support me but now Jet is going to kick me.

I squeezed my eyes shut when Jet was ready to kick me but then I heard a strong voice that stopped him. I opened my eyes and it was a girl, who is wearing black pants with a red shirt and a black jacket. Her hair is put up in a bun with her long bangs hanging in her face. She's kneeling down and had her hand on Jet's foot to stop him from trying to kick me. She squeezed his foot and pushed him back.

She stood up and said," Did you know that guys weren't suppose to hit girls? Don't think so! You better stay away from her or I'll have to do this the hard way! Is that understood", cracking her knuckles and glaring at him.

"Phfft", was all in Jet's reply as he walked away along with his gang.

The girl turned to face me, Ty Lee, and Zuko. She said," Are you okay?" I looked up at her and nodded. Zuko helped me up and picked up my books for me. I blushed and said," Ummmm thank you", as I took my books from his arms.

The girl said," Well, looks like my brother has made new friends huh? I'm glad you did, Zuko." Ty Lee and I were surprised that the girl is Zuko's sister. Ty Lee said," Zuko's your brother?" "Well yeah, we're new student here at this school because our other high school that we went to was a really bad school. So here we are", replied the girl, who is shrugged her shoulders.

I said," Who are you?" The girl moved her bangs out of her face with her fingers and she said," Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My names Azula and I bet you and your friend already meet my brother. I'm also a sophomore." Ty Lee came up to Azula and said," I'm Ty Lee and this is my best friend, Mai. We're also sophomores too!"

Azula looked at me and said," Well, Mai, there things in life that you should learn. You need to stick up to yourself about the situation you're getting into. That guy who wanted to kick you seems to like want you to be his girlfriend but you said no because he's nothing but bad news. Am I right?" I nodded.

Azula said," All my life, I helped Zuko with situations that he got into throughout the years. We use to fight when we were children but now we're starting to get along and starting to know each other. I'll admit that I was being obnoxious around Zuko most of the time but I just had to learn to think these things through. Right Zuko?"

Zuko nodded and said," Yeah, Mai, you need to do something about that situation or you'll end up with a miserable life. Stick up to yourself by telling someone about this situation that you're getting into. Alright?" I smiled and nodded. It's nice to meet a couple of friends who understand about problems as well. Then the bell rang and I went my first period class, hoping that Zuko will be in my class with me.

--------

This is my first modern maizu story so please be nice! What do you think?


	2. Crushes

Roku High School

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan!

----

The Crush

Mai's POV

I had English first period with Mr. Kuei. He's young and always making trying to make English more fun. Ty Lee liked that teacher so much that she thought he was cute. But she only had him for third period. Trust me; she has a ton of crushes on a lot of guys, well except for Jet.

Jet's been having a crush on me since the fourth grade. Whenever he's tries to get me to like him, he ends up getting me all dirty. He tries to give me a flower for Valentines Day but he accidentally pushed me into the mud. Everyone laughed at me after I fell. This is why I don't like Valentines Day. He had gotten into incidents like every time he's around me. He spilled paint on me. I crashed into him during lunch and I had food all over my clothes. He spilled his jar full of spiders and they crawled all over me. Urrrghhh, I hate spiders. This is why I hate Jet and now he's going gangster who is trying to find a cute girl.

I'm the girl that Jet has been going after for six years. He would've pick Ty Lee for his girlfriend but he thinks that she's annoying and all preppy. I mean like why would he fall for me, I'm all Goth and moody. Of coarse that is because I slender and tall. But I still don't understand why he finds me attractive. Oh well, I guess I'll find out.

I had to listen to Mr. Kuei's rambling about nouns, pronouns, and other words that could be used for sentences. I placed my elbow on my desk and rest my head against my palm. Then I heard someone's hand tap against the top of my desk. I raised my head up and looked in that direction to who was the person that tapped. It was Zuko and he's in my first period class.

He's smiling at me and staring me with those beautiful golden eyes. I felt my cheeks burning up as if I'm embarrassed. Zuko snickered at me because I'm blushing. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Mr. Kuei asked," Mai, what is an adjective?"

I felt my cheeks stop burning up and I cleared my throat. I said," Uhh, Adjectives are what describes the subject in a sentence." Mr. Kuei nodded in agreement and said," Very good. You see class; adjectives are what describe the subject. For example, 'the shiny, silver vase is sitting on the table.'" I stared at the clock hoping that class would be over. When the bell rang, everyone got up from their seats, and went out the door to go to their other classes. Mr. Kuei yelled," Don't forget, for homework tonight, do pages 25-29 in your grammar book."

I sighed as I get up from my seat. I heard Mr. Kuei say," Mai, may I have a word with you please?" I came over to his desk. He erased the words off the board and turned to face me. He said," Mai, I'm impressed that you're improving in this class. The principle wanted me to tell you that since you already meet the new kid, Zuko, would you like to give him a tour around this entire school? You will be excused from 2nd and 3rd period. Are you alright with that?"

I feel happiness flowing through me and I said," Yes, I'll give Zuko a tour of the entire school. Tell Mr. Roku, I said thank you." I winked. Mr. Kuei said," Alright, I'll tell him that and have a great day", who plastered a smile upon his face.

I walked out of my classroom and I noticed that Zuko is standing right by the doorway. Zuko said," Ready for the tour of Roku High School?" " You betcha", I replied. We started walking around the school.

I showed Zuko the classrooms, the cafeteria, the teachers lounge, senior lawn, the offices including Principal Roku's office, and all the other places at this entire school. I showed him all of the rooms at this entire school and we have nothing to do but decided to just walk around since I'm excused from 2nd and 3rd period. While we were walking, we ran into Ty Lee and Azula.

Ty Lee said," You're giving Zuko the grand tour of the school while I'm giving Azula the grand tour, Sweet! Isn't that great that we ran into each other while we were excused from 2nd and 3rd period?" She's all perky today like she always is since I first met her.

Azula shrugged her shoulders and said," My a fine school you go to, I think I'm going to like it better than our old school that Zuko and I use to go to." "Hmhm", was all Zuko's reply.

We decided to hang out at the quad where the dragon statue was displayed in the center. We hung around the statue and talked about what our lives were like. Azula and Zuko were talking about their old school called Wan Shi Tong High School. Azula said," Roku high School is home of the Dragons while Wan Shi Tong high school is home of the…ugh…the white jades. Isn't that lame?" Ty Lee and I were like, "Oh yeah", "That really is lame", and "Yeah, pretty much".

Zuko put his head down on his hands and then raises his up to look at us. He said," Ugghh! That Wan Shi Tong High School was so bad that everyone there are like clones. The teachers are strict and the principle, Wan Shi Tong is very mean. He gives us detentions like ten times even though Azula and I didn't do anything but just sit quietly and do nothing!" "Yeah, He gives us detentions for blinking in class! Come on, it's natural to blink to help protect our eyes from light condition. Like is that really a crime?" replied Azula with a bit of anger.

Ty Lee moved her bangs out of her face with her hand and said," You must be glad to be transferred to this school! You are going to like it here, trust me. It's going to be a lot of fun!" As Ty Lee and Azula talked, I just stand with my arms crossed and not say anything at all. I felt a pair of gold eyes looking at me. I turned to look at those gold eyes which belonged to Zuko, and smiled. He smiled back.

Then the announcements came on the speaker. The announcement says: "Hello Roku High School! I'm Sokka!" "And I'm Suki" "This is the morning announcement for the ROKU DRAGONS!" "If you want to make your own club, please come to main office to let vice principle know that starting a club!" "Yeah, the can food drive will end next Friday so you better collect as many cans as possible! Hey, Suki isn't there a dance coming up?"

"Why yes, Sokka, there is. The Homecoming Dance is coming up on Saturday and tickets are on sale right now!" "Suki, I was wondering. How much were the tickets cost?" "Well Sokka, for singles it only cost $18.00 and if you have a student body card, you get a discount down to $15.00! And for couples, it only cost $30.00" "Cool! Now time for Dragon Sports!" "The senior football team will be going against Kyoshi High School tonight at 8pm. The water polo team will be competing against Wan Shi Tong High school at 4pm-6pm and the varsity volleyball team won the game last night by 25 points!" "Sweet! Now here's the quote of the day. "Never give up without a fight." The person who said it is unknown." "Cool!" "And that's all ROKU DRAGONS! WHOOOOOOO!"

Sokka's voice is so loud on the speaker that I thought me ears are going to bleed. Then the bell rang and it's already the beginning of 4th period where I had study skills which is a class where I have plenty of time to finish my homework from other classes. Ty Lee, Azula, and I say good bye to each other as we go off to 4th period.

Before I went to go to my locker, my hand was grabbed by Zuko. He said," Mai, mind if I walk you to class just in case if Jet decides to bully you again?" putting on a puppy stare. I said," Okay." Zuko and I walked together to my locker and I spotted Jet standing around by the drinking fountain, staring at me. I felt nervous about what is he going to do to me next but Zuko held my hand in a tight squeeze. I looked at our hands and blushed. When we got to my locker, I got what I needed, and closed my locker. I locked it and mixed up my lock combination.

As we were walking, Zuko pulled me close to him so I could feel his warmth. My heart started to beat fast like it's going to jump out of my chest. I couldn't tell why and I felt as if I'm in love with him. There's no way that I can't fall in love with him when he had his first day of school here. I thought, 'Mai, what's wrong with you? You can't really fall for him on his first day, are you? Snap out of it!' I gazed at Zuko who is facing straight forward. The sun's rays are shining on his silky black hair and his flawless skin, making look like as if it was glowing. I dozed off for a moment until, he said," Mai, are you okay?" I got completely snapped out of my thoughts and said," Oh everything's fine! Hehehe yeah everything's fine." "Oookay", he replied. I sighed in relief.

------

Sorry that took so long to update, school got in the way! I thought I could add some maikoness in the chapter. The next chapter will have some maiko love in it!


	3. Chapter 3

Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar! Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan.

-----

Mai's POV

I had study skills with Mrs. Wu. She's very nice and very helpful to students who were struggling with their grades. I'm just sitting at my desk, just doing my homework from my other classes. I'm so happy that I have Zuko in all of my classes except that He's taking calculus for math.

I finished all of my English and Earth science homework so all I had left to do is finish my math homework! Whoopi! That was sarcasm, I hate math! There are like all these equations that I have to in my math class. Some are easy, some are not. Right now I'm on the last problem and that's it for my homework. I don't understand how could anyone solve this equation; y 2x.

I slammed my pencil, gently on my desk, and put my head down with a loud thud! I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I raised my head up to see who it is and it was Zuko. He asked," Mai, you need any help? I took Algebra before, and I can help you with solving this equation." His voice sounds so gentle and sweet when he talks to me. '_-sigh-_ He's sweet as a firelily- wait what am I thinking?!?' I thought.

I looked at Zuko with a soft smile on my face and said," Can you help me with this equation, I could not understand how could anyone solve it!" "Of coarse, solving equations can be difficult", he replied. With that, he winked at me and flashed me a smile.

He showed me two ways on how I could've solved that equation. He said," And the line should go through zero on the graph! You get it now?" I nodded in agreement. The bell rang and it's time for lunch. Thank goodness I'm glad.

Zuko walked me over to my locker to go drop off my books and went to the quad. We sat down at this empty table. I heard Ty lee's voice calling to us. She screamed," HI GUYS", waving at us as she walks over to our table. She sat down next to me and began talking about her classes.

She chirped," Guys, the greatest thing just happened to me during fourth period!" "What is it?" I asked. "Haru asked me to go to the homecoming dance with him and I said YES!!!" Ty Lee replied, clapping in an exciting manner.

I looked away from Ty Lee as she talks and talks. I wonder where did Zuko gone off to? I saw him walking back to our table, holding two trays of food. He set it down on the table by the time he got there. On those two trays were two ramens on each of them. I always loved ramen and that it was so nice of Zuko to buy them for us. I told him a 'thank you' and he replied with a 'your welcome.'

We started eating our delicious, warm ramen. I wonder where the heck is Azula? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Azula slammed her backpack onto the table with a loud BAM! Azula sat down in an angry manner and crossed her arms over her chest. She had an angry look on her face.

"Bad day, Azula?" asked Ty Lee, starting to feel nervous about what is Azula going to say. Azula blew her hair out of her face and said," Yeah! I got into a fight in History with that "Miss-Goody-Goody-Too-Shoes-Katara"! Before you say anything, Zuzu. Not bending this time, just some yelling and some bad words." Zuko sighed in relief. I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat.

Suddenly I saw Jet walking by me, flashing me his bright smile. I started to feel uneasy but safe when Zuko wrapped his hand around my waist. I rested my head on Zuko's shoulder. Azula glared at him while Ty lee sticks her tongue out at him. Jet's smile changed to a frown and walked away in a show offy manner. I sighed in relief.

When I turned to look at Zuko's face, Zuko immediately let go of waist. I raised my head up at an instant. We turned away from each other, forgetting what just happened. Azula and Ty Lee looked at each other in a surprise manner but shrugged it off and went on to eating.

I hear a couple of girls whispering to each other," See that girl right there? That's Azula, the girl who I got into a fight with in history class. And I got a plan that will so teach her to never mess with a waterbender, and I need your help, Lena!" "What's the plan, Katara?" So that's Katara, Azula's been complaining about earlier. "I'm planning on pulling a prank on her, I heard that she has gym 5th period so I think it would be the perfect time for the prank. We'll drop a huge waterballoon on her and dump a whole lot of honey! Are you with me on this?" "You bet I am? Pranks is my most favorite thing to do since childhood! Let's do it!"

I can't believe what I've just heard; Katara and Lena are going to pull a prank on Azula over some stupid fight. I turned my head to see what those girls look like; one had chocolate colored hair and bright blue eyes. She has a lot of make-up on; she has sky blue eye shadow, mascara, and bright red lipstick. She's wearing black pants, a dark blue tank top with a light blue one underneath, and a pair of baby blue converses. The other girl has dark hair with red and gold highlights. She has brown eyes covered with red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. She wears a lot of make-up the same way her friend wears it except she only wears dark blue lipstick instead of red. I'm starting to hate these girls already; they look like troublemakers. Things are about to get ugly at 5th period.

The bell rang and it's time for 5th period. Yippy, that's sarcasm. I had 5th period P.E. with Coach Zhao. God I hate him! He's such a psycho, he's always putting a lot of pressure on his students and he has anger issues. I am not looking forward to P.E.! Neither does Ty lee, but at least she got an A in that class.

We went to the girl's locker room to change into our P.E. clothes. I heard Azula talk about how much she loves P.E. I figured this must be her most favorite subject. When we got out of the locker room to go to the gym, I hear voices coming from on top of the balance beam. It must be those girls; Katara and Lena. One of them is holding a water balloon while the other is holding a bucket full of honey. Azula is walking right into their trap.

I started to panic so I yelled," AZULA WAIT-" I got interrupted when someone said," Now!" The girl with brown hair dropped water balloon on her head. Then the other girl dumped honey all over Azula. Azula felt so wet and sticky at the same time. She heard laughter coming from the above. Laughter got her angry, so she yelled," Oh you again, Katara! I figured it must be you doing all of this to me! Well, you are going to wish that you shouldn't done that!"

She climbed up the balance beam and tackled Katara off of there to the ground. They were punching, scratching, and pulling each others' hair. This is worse than I thought. Ty Lee and I ran up to them. I grabbed Azula by the waist, saying," Azula Stop! Azula! You're going to hurt her!" I dragged her away from Katara, who looks like she was about to cry. Azula escaped my grip to go down to the bathroom to wash off.

I jogged over to where Katara and Ty lee were at. I asked," Is she okay?" Ty Lee looked at me with a sad look on her face, and said," I don't know but I think Azula hurt her pretty bad." Katara had tears in her eyes. She had a black eye and blood gushing out of her nose.

I heard Coach Zhao yelling,' What's going here?" " Well coach, there was a fight earlier between the new girl, Azula, and this other girl, Katara" ,replied Ty Lee. I felt really sorry for what happened to Katara. I asked,"Coach Zhao, can we take her to the nurse? I think Azula hurt her pretty bad, is that alright?" Coach Zhao said," Yeah sure, just take these passes", handing us our passes.

We took Katara over to the nurse's office to help heal her wounds. While we were there, I kept on wondering why did Azula tackle Katara, and has she always been like this? I looked at Katara with concern and asked," Are you okay, Katara? I am so sorry that my friend beat you up. She didn't mean for that to happen, she just overreacted. I don't know why did she do that but all I know is that violence is not going to solve her problems."

Katara looked up at me and said," I'm fine but don't worry it's not her fault. It's mostly my fault because I'm the one who started that fight with her in history class. She was being so obnoxious and selfish, that it makes me want to punch her out! Please tell her that I am truly sorry for what happened today and just forget about it, okay." She held the tissue up to her nose and pinching it to stop her nose from bleeding.

I nodded and said," I'll tell her, and Katara, next time you see Azula, just stay away from her. Okay?" She nodded in agreement.

Zuko's POV

For 5th period, I have a job for as an attendance assistant and I was on my break. I walked over to the nurses office to check on some sick/injured to people. When I was there, I saw Mai and Ty Lee with this other girl, who had a bad nose bleed. I looked at Mai from the side view and she looks pretty sad. I wonder what she's sad about. I heard a voice saying," Isn't this great that there are always chick fights in gym class?" It was Jet, who is walking towards me with his hands put behind his head. I asked," What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Well I was but I guess I must've cut before the bell rang. You know what I think?" said Jet, smirking. He must be trying to bug me. "I think that Goth girl, Mai is hot! She's slender and tall. She has smooth, shiny hair……and has those pretty pale gold eyes. I'm going to ask her to the Homecoming Dance. Hope you don't mind, do you?" Jet glanced at Mai with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I felt anger rise through my whole body like lava flowing out of a volcanoe. I thought," Why that jerk, who does he think he is? Mr. _Smooth guy?_ Why I yadda- wait what am I thinking?" I not sure if I'm starting to feel jealous or not, but I think I am. I tapped Jet on his shoulder and whispered," May I talk to you in private", through my clenched teeth.

Jet shrugged and followed me out of the nurse's office. I whispered," So are you asking Mai to the dance?" "Well yeah! Why are you starting to get _jealous_", replied Jet, raising an eyebrow.

I feel my heart pounding at a slow beat and then faster. My fists were clenched and I feel as if my head were about to explode like a volcanoe. I said," Well…I..am…about to….ask..her..to..the..dance. But you are….just…not….her type!"

'Nice one, Zuko', I thought. Jet smirked and said," Well then, I guess we had a competition for who gets to take Mai to the dance. Whoever is more gentlemen to Mai, gets to take her to the dance. Do we got a deal", holding out his hand towards me. I took his hand and said," You got a deal", shaking it.

----

Sorry about the long wait, school got in the way. I had to study for my driver's permit so that could explain the lack of writing.


	4. chapter 4

Competition pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Avatar! They belong to Mike and Bryan!

--

Mai's POV

After that horrible incident during gym, I went back to the girl's locker room to check on Azula. When I entered the locker room to the bathroom, Azula was in the shower, rinsing off all of that honey from Katara's prank. She got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel.

I asked," Hey Azula, how are you doing?" Azula squeezed her hair so all of the water can escape. She looked at me with a cheerful expression, she said," I'm fine." Her smile changed to a frown.

"Are you okay, Mai? You look glum, is there something you would like to talk to me about?" she asked.

She is right, I do feel sad about something but I don't want to talk about it. I shook my head 'no.' Azula nodded in agreement and said," I understand, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She walked off to her locker so she can change back into her regular clothes.

I went back to the gym to see how it is going with the class. Coach Zhao is screaming his head off at the class for if they don't do a good job on push-ups then he'll make them do more until schools over.

He screamed," COME ON YOU MUTTS! KEEP IT UP! RRRAAAAAARRRRGHH! YOU ARE THE WORST STUDENTS I EVER HAD IN THE HISTORY OF THE ROKU DRAGONS! COME ON! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!"

Everyone in class are looking tired and can no longer do more of the push-ups. I felt pretty sorry for them except those I don't even like. I hate Coach Zhao more than bright colors. It makes me want to go squeeze his head until it pops! When he says class dismissed, everyone groaned from those hardworking push-ups.



I went back to the locker room, along with the rest of the girls, and changed back into my normal gothic clothing I was wearing before gym started. I waited outside the locker room with Ty Lee, who just got back from the nurse's office.

Somehow, I kept thinking about Zuko; he's muscular and handsome. He's a sweet guy who would protect me from Jet, just in case if he decided to abuse me. Although, I do think he's kinda cute- I mean handsome! What am I thinking, do I like him or something?

I got snapped out my thoughts when the bell rang. Ty Lee called out," See you after school, Mai", waving. I sighed to myself and went off to 6th period class. I have art with Mr. Bumi.

Zuko's POV

What have I done?! I just made a deal with Jet and now I had to do whatever I can to ask Mai to the dance! What do am I going to do, give her flowers- wait no she's a Goth and Goths don't like flowers! Maybe I should give her a note that says, "Will you go to the dance with me, Mai?"

"GAH I'm such an idiot!" I thought aloud, yanking at my hair. "My my Zuzu, you seem to have problems! Why don't you go see a counselor if you're going think aloud", said a voice which happens to be Azula's.

I turned to face her and said," You are not going to believe what just happened to me! I was talking to Jet about asking Mai to the dance and I made a deal with him for which one of us is more gentlemen gets to take her to the dance! I don't know how to talk to girls, except you, Azula, you're just my sister but that's different! Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?" I pulled at my hair hard.

Azula had an interested look on her face. She said," So you made a deal with Jet, huh?" Her eyebrow was raised. "Zuzu, I'm going to help you with a lesson on how to ask girls to the dance. Here's the plan; when Jet comes by Mai, I'll stall him while you do as I tell you, alright? Don't worry, I'm good at distractions. How do you think I stall dad when you try to sneak food into our bedroom when he's not looking?"

I blinked a couple of times at her comment, and then said," Okay", in a nervous manner. Azula clapped her hands together, saying," Alright then, the stalling will 

begin tomorrow morning. I also got a task for you to do; how about you bring Mai over to our house today after school", smirking. My heart jumped when I heard that name. I got a feeling that things are going to get ugly between me and Jet. Well, at least Azula is there to help me out, but I still don't like that idea. Does Azula think I like Mai or something?

Mai's POV

I tapped my pencil on the desk, thinking on what to do on my art project. Mr. Bumi assigned everyone to do a portrait on someone you admire. I sighed to myself, I don't have anyone to admire. I started to draw on my piece of paper, not bothering to pay attention to what I was drawing.

Suddenly I realized something, the drawing looks familiar; it looks like someone who I know. It's Zuko. I started to think about him and continued drawing him. Maybe I do have someone to admire.

Then I felt firm arms wrapped around my waist and heard a familiar voice saying," That's a good drawing you have there, Mai." I turned my head to see who just spoken to me; it was Jet. "I wonder who is this person you admired?" I covered up my paper with folder but Jet slipped it from beneath.

"Jet, give it back", I yelled as I reach to get my paper back, but Jet was a lot taller than me. When Jet finally got a peek at my drawing, he said," Oh so this is the person you _admired_", in an angry voice.

I gulped and stand my ground, preparing for what Jet is going to do now. Jet gave me a glare. Before he ripped it up, my art teacher, Mr. Bumi snatched it out of his hands.

He said," Now Jet, you know that ripping up other peoples' work won't solve your problems. The more you rip up work, the more of a rip-off you are!" He started to laugh; he snorts whenever he laughs. "Oh and Mai, you've done a wonderful job on this drawing. I'll give you a passing grade on this. So who's the lucky guy?" He winked at me as he took my drawing over to his desk.

I sat back down on my desk, waiting for about 10 minutes until Mr. Bumi gave back my paper. I looked at my drawing and it has a 100 on it. Mr. Bumi said in a sing song voice," Mai got a 100! Mai got a 100! Congratulations we got a 

winner!" Okay, this is awkward. Mr. Bumi is just plain weird like he's high on crack or something.

The bell rang, (thank god) I put my drawing of Zuko into my art folder, and into my backpack. I speed walked my way towards the front of the school. I looked around the crowd for Ty Lee, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I felt firm arms wrap around my waist, and heard a voice behind me saying," Hi Mai." It was the handsome- I mean my friend, Zuko. I sighed in relief because for a moment I thought he was Jet. He asked," Mai, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house today……… after school?" He started to blush in a reddish color.

I thought for a moment and then decided to take out my cell phone so I could leave a message to my mom. My dad doesn't want me to leave him a message. I don't know why but he's very mad at me about something. I'll find out later when I get home.

I told Zuko," I left a message to my mom so sure why not, I'd love to come over to your house." Zuko smiled and said," Great! But we have to wait for Ty Lee and Azula." I nodded in agreement. We waited for about ten minutes until we saw them walk towards us.

Azula told us," Let's go, I want to get home before dark. Come on", as she leads the way to her house. Actually, their house isn't very far away; their house is only about 15 houses down. When we got to their doorstep, Azula took out her key and unlocked the door.

Azula yelled," Mom, we're home and we bought home some new friends! Is it alright if they come over?" "Azula there's no need to yell, and of coarse it's alright to have friends over. I would like to meet them", replied her mother, who just got out of the kitchen, shining a glass vase.

My eyes went wide at her appearance; She's tall, has gold eyes like Zuko's, and she has black hair put up in a bun. Wow she's really pretty, and compared to Zuko, she looks a lot like him!

She said in a gentle voice," Hello, my name is Ursa, and I'm the mother of Zuko and Azula. What's yours?" "I'm Ty Lee and I have six sisters", replied Ty Lee, in a cheerful way.

Ursa looked at me and asked," What is your name?" I whispered out," I'm…Mai." "Nice to meat you, Mai, I see you made friends with Zuko and Azula. That's pretty nice. So are you Zuko's girlfriend?" I blushed bright red at that word 'girlfriend.' I whimpered.

Zuko cried," Mom, she's not my girlfriend, I just met her at school today. You're embarrassing me, Mom", in an embarrassed tone. Ursa laughed and replied," Zuko, I'm only kidding! Sheesh just relax, Zuko."

I felt face burn up as if I was on fire. Zuko is pretty cute though- wait I'm thinking that again, dang it! I guess I can calm down from this after dinner.

Zuko's POV

I can't believe that mom embarrassed me like that. She thinks that Mai is my girlfriend, but she's not! She is my new friend who I had just met today. Mai's nice, gothic, and not like most girls. I think she's the kind of girl that I would want to date- Hold on for just a second, I feel as if I'm falling for her. Can this be love at first sight? This can't be happening right now!

I'll have to think about that later because my mom just took the casserole out of the oven. When I saw Mai coming over to the table, I pulled out a chair for her to sit on while she waits for my mom to serve up dinner. She blushed in a rosey color and sat down. I pushed her chair all the way towards the table so she won't have any food droppings on her lap. Mai looks so cute when she blushes- ahhhh I'm thinking that again.

I quickened up my pace as I help my mom serve food on the table. Azula and Ty Lee came into the kitchen after my mom called them over to dinner. When everyone started eating, Azula and mom were eating at a peaceful pace. Ty Lee eats fast like she is an eating machine.

When I stared at Mai, who is sitting next to me, she's not eating her dinner, but just playing around with her fork. She looks depressed about something, but what! I'm going to have a long talk with her tomorrow. When she finally noticed me staring, she instantly starts eating. She's eating with a spark!



After Mai and Ty Lee left to go home, I went upstairs to the bathroom to take a hot, steamy shower. It feels really good to take a hot shower because it soothes away your troubles and relaxes your muscles. That's what I like about being a firebender.

After I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, and went off to my room where I could put on my pajamas. I just can't help but think about Mai. She's a type of girl who is gothic and has her own taste. She's not like most girls, which I've seen in my whole life. Speaking of that, something seems so familiar about Mai; it's like I know her somehow from second grade. I mean that face seems familiar.

I do remember seeing a girl with red ribbons, and hangs out underneath the apple tree everyday. I see her alone, but I see her with another girl who has pigtails and a pink dress. I remember that one time, she was crying because some bullies stole her lunch money, and I offered her to share my lunch with me. She looked at me and smiled. Wow when she first talked to me, I was pretty surprised at first, but then I was fine with it. She was really shy most of the time.

Alright, I had enough thinking about the past. Its 9:00pm right now, and it's time for bed. I crawled underneath the bed sheets and doze off into a deep sleep. I woke when Azula whispered," Wake up, Zuzu. It's time for school and we're already late!" I shot up, gasping at the last word 'late.' Azula laughed loudly.

I yelled angrily at her," Azula, don't do that! That's not funny! Come on, we better get going, we're late!"

"Hold on a second, Zuzu. We're not late; I just say that just to wake you up and it worked," replied Azula, smirking. "Today is going to be the day the stalling will begin." I sighed and went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth. I changed into the outfit that I wore yesterday.

I heard Azula saying," come on, Zuzu, we got 30 minutes to go to school." She's not wearing the outfit she wore yesterday; she's wearing a red midriff that goes down to her belly button, a pair of jeans, and a pair of red clogs. She also let half of her hair down and had some of it put up in a bun.

I quickly grab my backpack and rushed out of the room, along with Azula. We went out the door of our house, and walked all the way to school. When we got there, I met my rival, Jet at the quad. Let the competition begin!

As I walked passed Jet, he pushed me aside so he could get passed. I felt angry and pushed him back. We speeded up our walking pace, bumping each other at the same time. Then we started running, ramming into each other at the sides, rushing through crowds until we crashed into the wall VERY hard! That hurts very bad like I just slammed myself into a ton of bricks, in which I did.

I rubbed my head, hoping the pain would go away. I looked at Azula, who doesn't look amused by our actions. I know what she thinking," Idiots!" Finally I heard the bell rang, I got up, and brushed myself off. Thank goodness, I have English with, Mai!

--

Sorry about the wait, I had a big writer's block! Now the competition between Zuko and Jet began, who will win? You can guess who!


	5. Chapter 5

Competition pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Maizu and Avatar! They belong to Mike and Bryan.

--

Mai's POV

I felt really good this morning; I had this wonderful dream last night where I was chased by Jet in a castle, and my dream prince saved me. He took me on a romantic date to a fancy restaurant; it was decorated just the way I wanted a fancy restaurant to be. My prince is being more gentlemen; he opened the door for me, he pulled a chair for me to sit on, and he gave me a red rose. It all ended when he gave me a kiss.

When I was woken up by my alarm clock, I suddenly felt the urge of happiness. Yesterday, I was all sad and gloomy, but now I felt great and brightened up, all thanks to that dream! I wish this happened for real! Jet is still stalking me; he's had a crush on me since the fourth grade. When I first saw him, he looks about 12. I was only about 10 when I met him. That guy is a real stinker! Everyone knows he had a crush on me for a long time.

As a walk over to my English class, I felt a hand grabbing me by the shoulder with a familiar voice saying," Hi Mai! How are you feeling today, alright?" I know who that voice is; it's Zuko. Why would he ask me how I'm feeling today? "I'm feeling great today, Zuko! Thanks for asking", I replied in a cheerful way. I better not get to happy or I'll end up like Ty Lee.

When we got to our English class before the bell rang, Mr. Kuei wrote something on the board. He wrote: "No Homework Today!" I quickly whispered, "Yes!" Yeah, no homework for English! Whoohoo! I wonder what we had to do today; I know we had to review grammar.

30 minutes later…

I was right; we do have to review grammar. I starting to feel very tired from Mr. Kuei's rambling about a subject, verb, etc. I can't stop my eyelids from fluttering. Then someone passed a note to me. I took the note and read to myself quietly.

_Mai,_

_How are you? I got something to ask you, its something important. Yesterday, I saw how gloomy you were and I want to know what's up? I know there's something on your mind, but you need to tell me what it is. I hated Jet as much as you do! I don't like how's he's been treating you. That's why I have been escorting you to your classes yesterday, just for your protection. Jet will never bother you again, I promise you. Meet me today after school!_

_Zuko_

I looked at Zuko, who is facing the board, listening to Mr. Kuei's rambling. He looks as if he's interested in English. I quickly hide the note before anyone would see it. Crap! I almost forgot, it is a 2 hour block day today! I had 1st, 3rd, and 5th period for 2 hours. I looked at the clock on the wall and we only had an hour and 35 minutes left. Stupid block days!

1 hour and 35 minutes later..

Finally English is over; all we did in the first hour is to just review grammar, and in the second hour, we just play outburst. Zuko is really smart in English, he understands everything. From that note, what does Zuko want to talk to me about? I had no time to think about that because I had Science with Ms. Hama. She's okay but crazy at times. I heard she is the worst teacher in the whole school but Coach Zhao is 10 times worse than her.

My schedule:

1. English

2. Math

3. Science

4. Study Skills

5. P.E.

6. Art

That's my schedule. Wednesday block days are better than Tuesdays.

Zuko's POV

Here I am just walking down the hallway, minding my own business until Jet came along beside me. Jet said," Hello Zuko! How's it going with you today?" I felt 

sudden anger rise; why would he ask me that question if that's not any of his concern. Besides what does he care about anyway? "Hi _Jet_", I replied sarcastically. Jet replied with a low laugh, and then he pushed me down.

He said with a smirk," Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to push you down! Freak!" I got up instantly and pushed him back. He looked at me with an evil expression, saying," Oh this is going to be fun!" He punched me in the gut very hard. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach.

Then he said something that really made me angry. "You are not worth anything, Zuko! You're just a Goth kid who is so gloomy and always nosing around in my business! I just had one chance to dance with Mai, but you are in my way! You are unnaturally stupid, you know that! You better stay out of my way, Freak or I'll destroy you!"

That's it; I'm not backing down this time. With that, I tackled Jet to the ground; we began wrestling in the middle of the hallway until we stopped at someone's feet. We looked to see an old woman looking down at us with a blank expression.

She said, "Well looks like we got a couple of hog-monkeys, hm", smiling. Jet and I both got up to look in the eyes of the older woman. She said," Well Jet looks like you started another fight, hmm? You'll go to on-sight NOW!" She pointed in the direction to where on-sight is. Before Jet walked away, he whispered in my ear," You stay out of my way or I'll kill you!"

After he left, the old woman turned to look at me. She said," You must be the new student here, eh?" I nodded. "My name is Ms. Hama, and I teach biology. Welcome to this school, I understand that you run into a bit a trouble with Jet. Whatever you do, just stay away from him. I heard he got suspended twice for starting fights here at this school. So tell me young man, what is your schedule?"

I showed her my schedule. She said," To go to room D-8; you go straight and take a right at the corner. It is about three classrooms down. If you need to know where else to go find your classrooms, you just go get a map from the main office." I went over to room D-8; I had Chemistry with Mr. Tyro. I hope he's nice.

When I entered the classroom, Mr. Tyro looked at me and smiled. He motioned me to come over to his desk. He introduced me to everyone in class. He told me to sit next to the guy with a baseball cap.

When I sat down next to him, he turned to look at me. I remembered this guy from the first day of school. He blinked at me before I said anything. He kept blinking and blinking as if he wanted to say something to me. I don't know what he's saying to me. I'm guessing that this guy must be quiet.

Then I got confused when he mouthed out his words. He took out his notebook and wrote something in it. He tore that piece of paper out of the notebook and passed it down to me. I read it what it silently to myself. The note says:

_I know you made a bet with Jet yesterday on a girl, by the name of Mai! You and Jet are going to have a rough competition to whoever is more gentlemen gets to take her to the dance, right? I must warn you; when you have a competition with Jet, don't get too completive, even over a girl, or you'll get beaten up by him after school at 3:00. He's known to beat up guys who try to flirt with Mai. _

Then I wrote back and passed it back to him. I wrote, " Why does Jet stalk Mai so much?" He passed the note back to me, and I read his reply:

_Jet's been having a crush on her since the fourth grade. Every time he goes near her, incidents happen such as 'pushing her in the mud', 'ramming into her at lunch', and 'spilling spiders all over her.' That's why Mai hates him now, for all the mean things he done to her. Here's something you don't know; he's seventeen and also a sophomore! _

My eyes widen when I read the last part. I wrote, "How did he become a sophomore at seventeen", and gave it to the mysterious guy. He wrote back to me. His reply says:

_Jet got held back in the fourth grade __twice__! The reason(s) for that is when he had failing grades, and he bullied a couple of boys. He did the meanest things to them by stealing their lunch money and giving them wedgies. So yeah, he was 12 when he met Mai, who was also 10. It was like love at first sight for him, but not for Mai. By the way what happen to your eye? _

Why would he ask me that? I know other people stare at me because of my scar, but I'm use to it now! I had this scar since I was fourteen. Every time I look at it, it brings back such horrible memories. It reminds of the day my father burned my face.



Finally bell rang, and it's time for lunch. Yes! I would finally have the chance to talk to Mai. While I gather my stuff, the mysterious guy whispered in my ear," My names Longshot. I already know your name is Zuko. Just so you know, stay away from Jet." He walked away after he said that. Man, that guy is just as mysterious as a spirit.

As I was walking to meet with my friends and my sister, Jet walked by me and called me a bad name. He called me the A-word! What did I ever do to him? It's his fault he's a jerk! God, it makes want to go burn him to a crisp! I can't do that here because I could get expelled from this school, and my mom would be furious. She wouldn't be anyway because she promised to never treat me like my father did.

When I finally found my friends, I sat down with him at the table, we sat at yesterday. I heard my sister ask," Having a rough time, huh?" I looked up at her with a surprise expression. How does she know? She must've understood body language. Well, at least she understands because you could tell by her expression. I told her," Yeah I did! I just had a fight with Jet in the hallway." "Oh my gosh, did you really?" asked Ty Lee, who sounds very concern.

I nodded back her, saying," Before you say anything, Azula, no firebending this time. Just some wrestling and sarcasm! He also threatened to kill me if I don't stand out of his way!" "WHAT! He shouldn't threaten you like that! Why that jerk, why couldn't he be sent to military school?" whined Ty Lee.

Then Jet and his gang walked by us. Jet called me the A-word again! He stood behind Mai and started massaging her shoulders. Jet told Mai," Hey there pretty lady, how would you and I go to the dance together", in a flirty way. Mai scrunched up her face with anger and told him," No!"

Jet said," C'mon you know you want to! We'll have the most awesome night of our lives! Will come with me?" He's trying to convince her, in which that got even more angry. She whispered out a "No!" I stood up from my seat and yelled," She said No, Jet, so why don't you back off?"

Jet glared at me, he said," Oh you again, this is the second time you stood in my way. If you stand in my again, I'm going to hurt you till you're paralyzed! Got it?" I didn't move until Azula muttered," I'll handle this!"



Azula strutted towards him in a sassy fashion. She stalling him right now. She turned her head to look at me and mouthed," Take her away from here and got to someplace private." I nodded in agreement. I offered Mai my hand and she took it. I dragged her over to someplace private like the library.

When we got to the library, the librarian noticed us. She smiled at us, and went back to what she's doing before we entered. We sat at a table at the center, and a moment of silence stood between us. I broke the silence by asking," Sooo…what do you do in your free time, Mai?"

Mai blushed in a pinkish color and stuttered," Um-uh I-I d-do some shuriken-jitsu after school on Tuesdays", moving her eyes to the left, not bothering to look at me. "Cool", was all my reply. Her pale gold eyes are so pretty that it makes you want to go stare at them forever. Her hair is so smooth looking; no frizz, no curls, etc. It makes me want to go touch it!

Her gaze fell on me and I gazed at her back. Our eyes are locked as our faces went closer to each others until our noses touch. I feel her warm breath against mine. As we are about to kiss, the bell rang, Dang it! We parted after the bell rang, and it's also time for 5th period with Coach Hot head- I mean Coach Zhao!

Mai's POV

I was so close to kissing Zuko. Why does that bell have to interrupt our romantic moment? Great, I think I fell in love with him! I hate P.E. because of Coach Zhao! He's the strictest teacher in the whole school. I almost got a detention for not participating. I hope I'll survive P.E. for 2 hours with Ty Lee and Azula.

In the first hour, we had to do a 3 mile run. Coach Zhao said we had to do 12 laps in 30 minutes. Like how is that possible if everyone in this class are not more athletic as the professionals yet. Coach blew his whistle and everyone started running. I was running along sided with Ty Lee. Azula ran by us, backwards. What a show-off.

So far we did 8 laps and my legs are starting to hurt, so we decided to walk for the next few laps. After those few laps, Coach Zhao screamed at us to run so we ran to finish up this last lap. We ran as fast as we could. Azula said with sarcasm," Boy that was fun."



When we finished our 3 mile run, Coach told us that our time is 29:58. That was close to 30 minutes. Then Coach hot-head screamed at us to go to the gym to play dodgeball. I hate dodgeball. Oh that's going to be fun! NOT! I hope I'll survive that as well!


	6. Ask her already, Zuko

Ask her Already!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Maizu. They belong to Mike and Bryan!

--

Azula's POV

It has been two days since Jet and Zuko had this completion over Mai. Today is Friday, so I think this would be a wonderful time for Zuko to ask Mai to the dance! He's lucky that he's getting a date, and I'm not! Everytime I tried to talk to boys, they look at me as if I'm going to do something horrible them. Like when I talk to Jet, he backs away for a couple of feet.

I tried everything that any girl would do when they talk to boys. I tried talking sweetly, doing nice things for them, etc. But those things don't work out for me. What are other techniques that I haven't even try yet? I guess I'll have to go ask Ty Lee for advice since she gets a lot of attention from guys, and she already has a date to the dance. I need her help so badly right now! Maybe she knows how to talk to boys.

I don't have time to think about it right now because I had to go get ready for school. I put on a red tanktop with a dark red one over it, and a pair of blue jeans. I put a pair of black converses that had blue flames on them. My brother gave them to me on my 15th birthday, isn't that nice!

I'm pretty glad that my dad is gone because he's been abusing my brother and my mother for a long time. He didn't start to abuse me until I said something that totally offended him. Thank goodness that he's gone! My dad is GONE FOREVER!

Anyway, as I walk downstairs to go get breakfast, I almost fell down the stairs when Zuko rushed down. I told him," Whoa, careful! You almost knocked me down the stairs!" Zuko turned to face me when he got to the bottom. He said," Sorry about that, Azula, I'm just trying to speed things up so I will have my chance to-", he got interrupted when I said," Yeah yeah I know! But stop rushing; you're making yourself a wreck!"

Zuko is indeed a wreck; his hair looks like bed hair, he has circles under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled. Something must be wrong with him. Ugh he smelled as if he didn't shower! I was about to say something to him when my mom went over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

Mother told him," Zuko, you look ill. Is everything alright?" Zuko nodded his head as if saying," I'm alright, stop worrying!" Yeah right, he looks more like an emotional wreck! Jet must be behind this! When I see him, I'll kill him!

I went over to where my mom and brother stood, and grabbed Zuko by the hand. I dragged him out of the kitchen to the living room. I whispered to him," I want to what has happened to you in the last two days! When I ask you questions, I better get answers! Understand?" Zuko blinked a few times. "Now tell me, what is on your mind?"

Zuko looked at me square in the eye and let his head hung down. He said," When I was thinking, well, about asking Mai to the dance, I don't know if I'm confident enough to ask a girl. I don't know if I could do it!" I nodded in understanding. Zuko can have a bit of trouble talking to a girl, but I think he could it!

I mean that Zuko's been talking to Mai a lot at lunch and he seems to begin to like her more than just a friend. Then I told him," Zuko look, I know you're nervous. Don't worry I can help you with that, and I'm pretty sure there are guys who are nervous about asking girls to the dance. Feeling better?" Zuko shrugged, and he said," A little bit."

He got off the couch and went upstairs to go fix up his appearance. When he got down stairs, he looked very clean than he was earlier. He got his backpack on his shoulder. He said," Come on, we don't want to be late", using a hand motion for me to follow him out the door.

When we got to our destination, I noticed that Zuko stopped walking and stared at the wide open space. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he just kept zoning out. I looked in his direction to see what he's looking at. There's Mai, just walking towards us, smiling. Then Zuko started walking towards her as well.

It reminds me of watching this romantic movie where this couple will run toward each other and kiss when they got together. I hope that doesn't happen between Mai and Zuko.

Mai's POV

I can't believe that I'm smiling as I was walking up to Zuko. He was smiling too! He had such a sexy smile, that it makes me want to go run up to him! Why do I feel as if I'm in love with him? This can't be love at first sight, can it?

When I finally stopped in front of him, my wrist was grabbed by someone no other than Jet. Jet pulled me away from Zuko and put me beside him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding a flower between his teeth. He said," Hey beautiful! You. Me. Dance", in a flirty way. I glared at him as I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip but he kept holding onto me tighter and tighter.

I said through my gritted teeth," Let me go!" I could tell that Zuko is growling and glaring at Jet. I kept on struggling until a boy pushed Jet away from me. The boy has long hair that goes down to his jaw. He wore a striped shirt with blue shorts and a pair of red sneakers. His name is Ruon-Jian; I know him since the fourth grade.

Ruon-Jian said," Dude, when she says 'let me go', you let her go! Gosh have you ever listen to anyone in your whole life? Come on, let the lady spend time with the new kid, will ya?" With that he walked off with his friend, Chan. Chan has combed back hair. He wears a dark red shirt with tan shorts, and a pair of flip flops.



"Who are these guys?" Zuko asked. I told him," Those guys are Ruon-Jian and Chan. They're one of those goofy kids that hang around at the pool a lot! They don't bug anyone so no need to worry." We walked off to our lockers to go get our books. Today's Friday so tomorrow will be the Homecoming Dance! There will also be a pep rally. Whoopie. That was sarcasm.

Two periods later…

I was in science class with that psycho science teacher, Ms. Hama. I had to learn about protons, neutron, and electrons. When Ms. Hama talks to the class about it, she says crazy things like people disappearing at the full moon. She even breaks her yardstick in half when she mentions "Blood bending." Urrggh, I hate it when she says it! It sounds as though someone would control a person like a human puppet. Gosh, I don't want to think about that right now!

As I was listening to Ms. Hama's ramble, someone passed the note to me on my desk. I opened up the note, and it says:

_Do you like Zuko?_

I looked around the room to see who wrote this note, and no one looked back at me. I heard a ,"Pssst", coming from behind me. I turned around to look at the person behind me, which happens to be one of Jet's friends, Smellerbee. She mouthed," Do you like Zuko?"

I gave replied to her with a," What?" I heard Ms. Hama saying," Is there anything you would like to share with us, Miss Mai?" I looked around the whole classroom and everyone seems to be staring at me. Suddenly my vision is starting to get blurry. I'm starting to get dizzy, and I'm hearing voices, asking me questions. I fainted before Ms. Hama asked," Are you okay, Mai?"

I woke up in the Nurses' office, moving my eyes from the left to the right, hoping that this is just a dream. I felt something in my hand. I sat up against the wall, looking down at the object in my hand. It was a beautiful red rose with a tag on it. I looked at the tag, and it says," I hope you feel better soon." I wonder who gave this to me.

The nurse said," I'm glad you're awake. You got your friends all worried. Your 3rd period teacher told me that you passed out during science class." I was right this isn't a dream! I asked her," How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep for about 2 hours, and it's already lunch time", she replied," The rose you got, this kind young man with the scar gave this to you while you were asleep. He is such a sweetheart!"

Zuko gave me a rose? I got up from the bed and walked up to the door. I told the nurse a "good bye" before I even walked out the door. I looked around for my friends, but I don't see them. I heard my name being called from someone who I didn't know, so I walked as fast as I could, hoping that it's Zuko.



When that mysterious person caught up to me, I know who it was. It's one of Jet's friends, Smellerbee. She said," Mai, I know you've been having problems with Jet in all, but I need to tell you something. Just stop walking for moment, will you?" I stopped walking and turned to face Smellerbee.

She has messy brown hair, held back with a bandana. She had some black eyeliner around her dark blue eyes. She wore the same usual outfit like she did when I first met Zuko. I wonder how many of those outfits did she have anyway?

I sighed to myself, hoping that she be done speaking soon. She said," You didn't answer my question, Do you like Zuko- I mean more than just a friend?" I'm beginning to have an uncomfortable feeling. Do I like Zuko more than just a friend? No way, this can't be right; I like Zuko as a friend. Yeah that's it…just a friend.

I said," No", in a bored tone. Smellerbee shrugged her shoulders, saying," Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks anyway!" She walked away with a smirk, as if she's saying;" I know you're lying." I sighed in relief, and just continued walking.

Then I someone put into a really tight hug. I know who does that a lot! It's my best friend, Ty Lee. She stopped hugging me, looking at me with concern. She said," Mai, are you alright? You got me worried. Is there something you would like to talk to me about? I'm your best friend, and best friends talk to each other about things whether it's bad or not! Are you alright?"

Mai told her," I'm fine, it's just that Smellerbee asked if I liked Zuko more than just a friend. But I told her No." "Well, do you?" Ty Lee asked, with a smirk. I felt heat coming up to my cheeks. I must be blushing! Ty Lee chuckled at my face, saying," Do you love Zuko? I can tell you're blushing in a crimson color. Come on, admit it! You like him, don't you?" I blushed harder as Ty Lee kept asking me that same question over and over again.

Suddenly we heard chanting in hallway, there must be a fight going on. We went over to see what everyone's chanting about, and it was indeed a fight. Its two random guys fighting over something stupid like a burrito. We're not amused by this, so we just walked away.

Ty Lee said," Come on, Mai. We have about ten minutes to go to the rally. I want to sit in back of the bleachers." She dragged me by the wrist over to the large gym. When we got there, we climbed up the bleachers all the up to the top row. We sat up there, just looking around at this huge gym. All the decorations are put up all over the entire gym. I see black and dark red balloons, streamers, and paper dragons.

The colors of our school were black and dark red. These two colors were also my two all time favorite colors. I love this school more than my middle school and elementary school. The bell rang, and it's time for the pep rally! Whoohoo! Again that was sarcasm.

Ty Lee and I watched the crowds stampede their way through entrance and up to the bleachers. It looks as though there are elephants running away from a dangerous predator. Then I noticed 

Zuko and Azula struggling their way through the crowd. Ty Lee signaled them by calling their names and waving her hand up high in the air.

Azula noticed that as she was climbing up the bleachers. She motioned Zuko to follow her. When they finally got to where Ty Lee and I were at, they sat down infront of us. Zuko turned to look at me with a smile, asking me," Mai, are you alright?"

I stayed silent for a moment, just staring at those amazing pools of amber. They are so beautiful that I just want to jump into them like I would for a swimming pool. I was snapped out of my thought when I heard Zuko saying," Mai, are you alright?" I can't help but blush, so I told him," I'm fine." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then Jet sat down next to me on the bleachers. He said," hey hot stuff, how are you feeling? Well spirited?" I was to say something, but Zuko spoke out," She's fine, Jet, so will you please back off", in an angry tone. Jet glared at Zuko, saying," Alright, is this how you want it? Well, let's see about that."

I stood up from my seat, asking," What's wrong with you, Jet?" "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong, it's you who's wrong! Why can't you go to the dance with me", Jet replied as he stands up. I felt furious, and told him," You're always angry, impatient, and always threatening those around you! Why can't you just be nice for once?"

Jet had angry look on his face. His fists were clenched tightly. He yelled," YOU WENCH", at my face. With that, he pushed me down the bleachers. I landed on the floor very hard on my side. I tried to get up but I couldn't because I think I hurt my shoulder. This has to be the worst day of my life. Where's thr principle when you need him?

Zuko's POV

Oh my gosh, I can't believe what I just saw! Jet pushed Mai down the bleachers! Why that jerk! I saw my sister, Azula standing up from her seat, trying to tell him that he has no authority to hit girls. But Jet yelled out," BACK OFF YOU B", and slapped her hard across the face. Azula lost her balance after that slap, but she got caught by Ruon-jian and Chan.

I heard Chan calling out to Jet," HAS YOUR MOTHER EVER TAUGHT YOU TO NEVER HIT GIRLS?" Everyone went screaming at him for what he did to Mai and Azula. I quickly ran down the bleachers to get to Mai. She looks as though she got injured.

When I got to her, I asked her," Are you okay, you look as though you got injured." "Yeah, I'm fine, just my shoulder hurts, but not too bad", Mai replied. I carefully lifted her off the floor, bridal style, and carried her out of the gym.

As I was walking, Mai screamed," Zuko, behind you!" "What?" I asked. I looked behind me, and there was Jet following us.



"Hold it right there, Zuko! Put down Mai, and we'll fight right here and right now!" Jet declared. I gently put down Mai on her two feet. She didn't injure her ankle or anything; I just carried her out of the gym because I wanted to.

"Bring it on!" I challenged. The challenge began when we both walked in a circle, looking horizontally at each other in the eyes. I could feel the cool breeze rush through my hair. Jet made his first move, he made an attempt to punch me in the face, but I quickly blocked it. I have quick reflexes.

He tried to punch me with his other hand, but I blocked that as well. In case if he doesn't notice, I'm much stronger and faster than him. I pushed him off balance, causing him to knock over a few trash cans.

He got up, kicking aside the trash cans. By the look in his eyes, he must really hate me right now! I stood my ground as he charged at me with full force. I quickly dodged his punches and kicks. I grabbed his wrist, flipping him over my wrist, and onto his back.

I said," Had enough, Jet?" Jet grunted as he got off of his back. Suddenly he pressed me against the wall, pinning me there by gripping my arms. I struggled to get out my grip, but his grip was powerful. Somehow, it makes me think of Mr. Incredible!

I looked at Mai, who has a horrid look on her face. She turned her head to look at Ty Lee, who just walked over here with the principle, Mr. Roku. She must've reported the incident that happened at the gym. Then Mr. Roku walked over to where I was at, and cleared his throat, letting Jet know that he's in big trouble.

Jet let go of me, turning to face the principle. He stuttered," Well I-I-I…..this is not what it looks like, Sir…." Mr. Roku had a furious look on his face, saying," Jet, this is the third fight you had so far. Ty Lee reported that you pushed Mai down the bleachers, and you slapped the new girl, Azula. You have let your anger take the best of you for far too long! Thank you for reporting this to me, Ty Lee."

"Your welcome! Anything for the kindest principle in the whole wide world, Mr. Roku", Ty Lee replied with some enthusiasm. Mr. Roku smiled at her last statement, and then he turned to look at Jet with a blank expression. He told Jet," Come on, Jettikins, let's go to my office and discuss what your punishment will be for now. I know you're parents had been killed in a fire, but that doesn't mean you can take out your anger among other people including firenation people! Got it?" "Yes sir", Jet replied.

I came over to where Ty Lee and Mai stood, and I said," Wow, that was just funny! Jettikins?" Ty Lee giggled at that name. She said," Jet had that nickname since second grade. What Mr. Roku said is true; Jet's parents were killed in a fire. Isn't that sad?" Mai didn't say a word, but just shrugged. "Now we know why Jet is so mean." I said.

Two periods later.



It's finally afterschool, now is my chance to ask Mai to the dance. Mai, Ty Lee, and I went over to the financial office to go buy our dance tickets. They cost us 18.00 each unless if you have a student body discount card. I saw Azula come in with an ice bag to her head, and a couple of guys behind her. These guys happen to be Ruon-jian and Chan.

Ruon-jian said," Hey guys, don't let the ice bag fool you! Azula has a migraine!" Azula sent him a glare, and then bought her ticket with her 18.00. She said to us," Come on let's go, we have work to do!" We followed her out of campus to our house.

While we are at our house, Azula asked Mom," Mom, can Ty Lee and I go to the mall? We need to buy beautiful dresses for the Homecoming dance! Please mom, I promise I'll pay." She looked at Mom with pleading eyes, and her hands are clasped together. My mom sighed, saying," Okay, but I'm driving. I'll help you find the dress that has your size, and also look Amazing that you'll be earning some stares. When I go to my first dance, my mom took me shopping, and found the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen. Alright, you ready to go?" She went over to the coat closet to take out her purse that holds her car keys and her money.

Before she went to the garage, I asked her," Mom, would that be alright if I take Mai out to dinner for tonight?" She smiled at me, and she said," Of coarse, you can take Mai out to dinner for tonight, but your curfew is still 10:00. Have a great time, you two!" With that, she left the house, leaving me and Mai all alone. This night could be my chance to ask her to the dance, but first I have to take Mai out to dinner and then ask her.

It's 4:51 so we have about an hour and 9 minutes. Mai and I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. We got pretty bored, so I decided to brighten up the mood. I pretended to yawn and stretched my arms up in the air as I scooted closer to Mai. I rested my arms along the top of the couch, making sure that Mai is feeling the love. She scooted closer to me, leaning against my shoulder, looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

As we leaned in close to each other, our lips were almost touching. When we realized what we're doing, we pulled back instantly, and scooted away from each other, blushing. I looked at the clock and it says 5:02pm. So, I asked," Hey Mai, would like to go out with me to dinner? I'll take you to my most favorite café." Mai just thought for a moment and then she took out her cell phone, and dialed her home phone number. She called her mom just to let her know that she's going to hang out with me.

I can hear her father yelling through the phone, saying something about what a terrible daughter she is. I felt angered at her father's harsh words; he has no right to talk to her like that! I tapped Mai on the shoulder, motioning her to hand me her phone. She handed me her phone, and spoke to her father," Sir, there is no need to be harsh with her. My name is Zuko, and I'm son of Ozai and Ursa. You probably have heard about the owner of Jasmine Dragon, Iroh…… Yes he's my uncle……Sir, you've got to understand that Mai need so go out more so she won't have to be so bored……..Alright, thank you, sir…….Bye." I hung up, and turned to look at Mai, who had a surprise look on her face.



Mai said," Zuko, I never knew you sound so professional. Where'd you learn to talk like that?" I handed her back her phone, saying," Well, I learned that from my uncle and my cousin, Lu Ten." Mai nodded in agreement. "Sorry if my dad is being harsh with you. He's always mad at me about something and I don't know what is up", Mai apologized with a statement.

I got from the couch, and went upstairs to my room to get my car keys. I have my driver's license since I was sixteen. My father forced me into getting it early so he won't have to drive me to school anymore. I'm glad that I did because I don't want to deal my dad doing such evil things to me. Like one time, when I was eight, my dad would put me in the front seat. He tried to kill me by doing some aggressive driving. My mom tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

Then my uncle stepped up and threatens to press charges on him for being an abusive father. My dad stopped putting me in the front, but this time, he put Azula in front. I remembered my sister screamed so loudly that my father kept screaming at her to shut up. As an older brother, I'm supposed to protect her from my dad, but he screamed at me the same way he did to Azula. Thank goodness he's gone!

Enough thinking about the past, I have to take Mai over to my favorite café of all time; The Jasmine Dragon. I walked down the stairs to find Mai, waiting by the stairs, looking up at me with a cheerful expression. I smiled back at her until I tripped over my own two feet, knocking her down. We rolled on the floor for about a few seconds. When we stopped, Mai was on top of me, and our faces were inches close. We both blushed as we got off the floor. I said," Okay, this getting a little awkward." Mai nodded in an awkward kind of way.

I have no idea what is going on, but I think someone is trying to hook us up. I don't know who could've done this, but I will find out who it is, anyway. I lead Mai over to the garage where it has my black Honda civic. I had to spend all of my allowance on my car since my father wouldn't pay for it. So I had to pay for it myself. Mai and I got into my car, and buckled our seatbelts. I put the key into the ignition, and turned the car on. I reversed out of the garage to the road.

Then I shifted from reverse to drive, and I started to drive out of the neighborhood. I drove Mai to an outlet mall where it has my favorite café. After I parked my car next to a tree, we both got out of the car. Before we walked out of the parking lot, I walked behind Mai, and put a blindfold around her eyes. She asked," What's going on, Zuko?" "It's going to be a surprise, Mai. You'll wait and see what I am about to show you," I answered, steering her out of the parking lot to the Jasmine Dragon.

As we were walking, I have to steer Mai over to the Jasmine Dragon without making her trip/fall. When we are at the Jasmine Dragon, I told Mai," Okay, you can take off your blindfold." Mai took off her blindfold. Her eyes went wide at the café. The building has green and golden designs with a huge sign that glows in a green color. Plus there are golden statues sitting by the entrance. So, I wrapped my arm around Mai's waist, and guided her up the steps to the door.


	7. Yes or no

Yes or No

Disclaimer: I have no right to own Avatar!

--

Mai's POV

When I entered the Jasmine Dragon, I looked around the café with amazement. Everything is decorated so perfectly because there are red and blue dragons painted on the walls, colorful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the tables had green table cloths with golden dragon patterns that it gives me the urge to touch them. The waiters and waitresses wore very good uniforms! The guys wore green or gold shirts and black pants while the waitresses wore green or gold shirts and black skirts. Plus, they are highly trained! This café reminds of my dream where Zuko saves me from Jet, and then takes me out on a date.

Zuko guided me up towards the front desk where we should meet up with our waiter or waitress. We waited for about 15 minutes until a waiter came up to us. "Good evening, you two lovebirds. Do you have any reservations?" The waiter greeted in a friendly voice.

Zuko laughed. "Cut it out, Lu Ten! That's not funny, and yes, we do have reservations!" Did He just call him, Lu Ten? Do they know each other? I looked at Lu Ten with a blank expression. He's tall, has combed back black hair, and amber eyes. He wears a golden shirt with black pants. Plus, he looks about 25! From the looks of him, I could imagine girls crawling all over him whenever they see him. Lu Ten laughed along with Zuko, saying," Relax, cousin, I'm just playing with you!" He picked up a couple of menus. "Right this way, you two!" He motioned for us to follow him.

Zuko grab hold of my hand and guided me to where Lu Ten wanted us to sit. We sat at this table, where it has the beautiful table cloth and a vase sitting on top of it. Before I took my seat, Lu Ten pulled out a chair for me as if saying," Take a seat, my lady." I sat down in my chair with Lu Ten pushing it all the way towards the table so I don't get any food droppings on my lap.

I sat up straight, with my hands on my lap. I had this question in my mind that keeps repeating over and over again. Are they related? I know Lu Ten called Zuko, "cousin." Could they really be related? I could find out by asking them- I mean it wouldn't hurt to be sure, won't it?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Zuko saying," Mai, I like to introduce you to my cousin, Lu Ten. Lu Ten, this is my new friend, Mai." Lu Ten took my hand, and shook it, saying," That's very nice to meet you, Mai." Then he let go of my hand. "Now what would you like to order for tonight, hm?"

Zuko and I picked up our menus to look at what we could order. There are some seafood, vegetarian food, and other kinds on the menu. I wouldn't order seafood because the last time I ate seafood, I threw it all up in front of everyone. I even threw up on someone's lap! This 

happened about 3 years ago at a festival. I got to remember to tell Zuko about my seafood incident.

Then I saw that Zuko has put his menu down on the table, gently. He said," Mai and I will order a dish of the Genghis Khan beef with some rice at the side. For drink, we'll have jasmine tea, the finest tea that Uncle could make." Lu Ten nodded as he wrote down our orders on a note pad. "Coming right up, Zuko. Now may I take your menus?" Lu Ten demanded. We both handed him our menus, and he replied by saying," Thank you," and then he walked off.

We waited for about 15 minutes until Lu Ten arrived with our food. I stared at the dish that is sitting in front of me. There is spicy beef with some rice sitting at the side. I gazed over at Zuko, who is pouring some say sauce all over his rice, looking calmly. I decided to do the same when I heard Zuko spoke to me," Here Mai, I'll do that for you! This stuff come out really fast, so it'll be best if I pour it out for you. Otherwise, you might ruin your clothes", as he gets up from seat and comes over to where I sat.

Zuko took the soy sauce, and gently pours it over my rice until he accidently spilled tea on me. He quickly put the soy sauce down, and grabbed his napkin. He said in a panic tone," Mai, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Don't worry, I'll clean it up!" He wipes my shirt and my skirt with his napkin. I looked around the restaurant to find that people are staring. I looked back at Zuko, who is still wiping away spilled tea, thinking that accidents happen. Of coarse they do, it happens to everyone! That's just the way the world works.

I gently pushed Zuko away, telling him softly," That's okay, Zuko, accidents happen! There's no need to feel bad about this, it happens to everyone including you. Don't worry, I'm not mad." Zuko let out a sigh of relief, and went back to his seat to start eating. I decided to do the same. When I took a first bite of that beef, it tasted so good, but a bit spicy. I continued eating my food until my plate is empty except for tiny bits of rice.

I gazed up Zuko, who just handed me his cup of tea, saying," Here, you got to try this. Maybe this will help clear your mind about the incident." Is he still worrying about the incident that happened earlier? I told him that there's no need to feel bad because we all know that accidents happen. He must've decided to hand me his cup of tea since he accidently spilled mine. He probably wanted to show me that he's really sorry for spilling my tea, but that was only an accident.

I took his cup out of his hands, and took a sip. This tea tasted so amazing, it's like I'm in tea heaven! So, I took a couple more sips just enjoying that amazing taste that is rushing down my throat! Whoever makes this tea deserves to have an award for the best tea-maker of the year!

I gazed up at Zuko, who told me to just keep drinking it. I drank all of my tea until there is nothing left but a small amount of liquid. I set my cup down, and gazed up at Zuko. He looks so cute when he smiles at me, probably thinking how pretty I look. Plus, his amber eyes were the beautiful color that I've ever seen in my whole life. He's so dreamy- Darn it, I'm starting to sound like Ty Lee! Gah, I gotta stop myself from thinking like this- I mean I can't really fall in love with him, can I?

Then I saw Lu Ten coming over to our table with a check. He placed it on the table for Zuko to pay. I watched them talk as Zuko paid for our dinner. They laughed about something that I had no idea what they're laughing about! They're laughing about something to do with my art teacher, Mr. Bumi! I don't see why they had to make a laugh out of it? Mr. Bumi may be weird, but he's indeed good art teacher! He even gave me a 100 on my project!

By the time, Zuko finished his pay for our dinner, he sat up from seat, earning a nudge from his cousin. Lu Ten smirked at him as he walks back to the kitchen. I sat up from my seat, only to be standing next to the handsome de- I mean Zuko!

Zuko looked at his watch, and told me," It's 7:15pm so we had plenty of time to do something fun! Come on, we'll go to the park." With that, he grabs hold of my hand and dragged me out of that restaurant. But he stopped for a moment, when he saw an old man, who looks about 60, standing over by a table, having a conversation with a customer.

Zuko walked over to where the old man stood, and tapped him on the shoulder, saying," Uncle, there's someone who I would like you to meet." He guided his uncle over to where I stood. He introduced me to him," Mai, this my uncle, Iroh! He's the owner of the Jasmine Dragon. Uncle, this is my new friend, Mai." Iroh looked at me up and down as if he's taking a picture of me so that he would remember what I look for now on. He has grey hair, a beard, and amber eyes like Zuko's, but only lighter. He wears beige slacks and a white shirt with a green sweater over it.

Iroh smiled at me, and I smiled back. He said," Very nice to meet you, Mai. You look very nice for a kind young lady! I bet you make a wonderful girlfriend for someone you love." I blushed at his comment. Now I'm really embarrassed right now because Iroh just mentioned the word "girlfriend." Zuko whispered," Uncle, you're embarrassing her."

Iroh laughed, and whispered back," Sorry, kindness is what will bring the world together." He picked up a rose from a table, and held it behind his back. He leaned in to Zuko's ear, whispering something that I couldn't hear a single word he's saying. So, I just stood there, waiting for Iroh to finish his conversation with Zuko. I can't help but notice that Zuko is blushing in a crimson color. I thought smiling at him will make him blush harder, and he did! I laughed at his face, thinking how hilarious that is to watch Zuko blush in front of me!

Iroh laughed along with me, and walked off, saying to us," I hope you two enjoyed the rest of your evening." Then he winked at me as he walked away from where we stand. Okay, now this is getting a little awkward. Zuko again grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant.

Zuko's POV

That was the greatest dinner I've ever had with a girl- I mean this is my first time eating dinner with a girl! Lu Ten wouldn't stop teasing me about being Mai's boyfriend! Uncle Iroh just embarrassed me in front of Mai, and she laughed. Although, I think her laugh is pretty cute! 

Agh, I really need to keep my mind off of Mai! All I need to do right now is just ask Mai to the dance, and that's it!

I took her hand, and dragged her out of that restaurant, trying to make myself stop blushing from all that teasing back there. What I got in my hand is a rose that my uncle told me to give her, when I go take her to the park. I heard Mai giggling behind my back. I can't help but take a deep breath, hoping that everything will be alright.

"_It's okay, Zuko, just take a deep breath and you'll be fine. Just ask her to the dance and that's it! It's like ripping off a band aid. How hard could it be to ask a girl to a dance?"_ I thought to myself as I walk Mai over to my car. When we got to my car, we both got in and buckled our seatbelts. I put my car key into the ignition and reversed out of the parking spot. I drove towards the park where it's quiet and relaxing.

Along the way, I kept my eyes darted towards the road, not bothering to pay attention to what Mai is doing. From all the silence, I could tell that Mai isn't doing anything, but just sitting there and not saying a word. I looked at Mai on my right, and I was right. Mai isn't moving a muscle or speaking out a word. I could tell that she looked bored by her sitting position. Her hands were folded on her lap. She's sitting up in a straight posture, and facing forward. It's not like her to be like a bored person. I wonder how she got that way.

Then I noticed the park entrance, so I pulled over to the sidewalk, being aware that I'm not supposed to park next to the "Don't stop anytime" sign. After I parked along the sidewalk, I opened my car door to check my parking job. I did a good job on it because it's perfectly straight instead of crooked like I did on my first try. My driving practices are really paying off.

I turned off my car and pulled out my keys. I took a glance at Mai, who is still sitting properly, probably thinking about the dance. I can't help but stare at her. Her face from the side view in the lighting somehow made it look as though she were glowing. Of coarse, she does look beautiful- I mean pretty! I unbuckled my seatbelt, trying to let Mai know that we're getting out of the car while Mai did the same thing.

After we both got out of my car, Mai suddenly started clinging onto my arm. I'm surprised that she did, but I don't really mind. I looked all around the park; it's looks very peaceful than I thought it would be. So, we started walking through the park, with Mai holding onto my arm. As we were walking, we decided to stop at bench and sat down on it. We looked at each other with smiling faces.

Mai said," You know, Zuko, I really appreciate the things you've done for me. Thanks so much for defending me from Jet. I thought he would never leave me alone for next 2 years until you came into the picture. Zuko, you're the nicest boy that I've ever met in my entire life. I'm really glad that met you. Just think, if I didn't meet you, then my life would miserable with Jet stalking me!"

I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that, and smiled at her words. It's true I really am a nice boy and that I do care about her. She's right about what would've happen if she didn't meet me. 

Her life would be miserable if she didn't meet me. I'm glad that I met Mai on my first day at Roku High because I'm looking for a friend who would like me for me instead of how I look. Mai is very nice to me! She has her own taste, and she really thinks things through before doing something. Plus, she is not like other girls! That's what I was looking for in a friend; kind and respectful. I don't think she cares whether I had that scar or not!

I slipped the rose from my pocket, gazing at its beauty. I quickly hide it behind my back when I noticed that Mai is staring at me. I looked down at my watch, and it says 7:50 pm. The sky is getting dark as well. So, I got up from my seat, saying," Mai, would you come with me to someplace private? I got something to ask you." Mai got up from where she sat on the bench, nodding as if she says it's okay.

She followed me over to a pond where it is surrounded by tall grass. I use to feed the turtleducks there when I was kid. It was the time when my family used to be happy until something had gotten in the way. Things had been very bad since my dad started drinking after he found out that my uncle inherited the business from my grandfather, Azulon. I was only eleven when this started. I only come here whenever I wanted to be alone. Sometimes I talked to them about my worst days. I know it's weird in all, but hey I need to talk to someone who were really good listeners and they were. They would look at me with those beady eyes that show sorrow and anger. When I feel sad, they feel sad. When I feel angry, they would feel angry too!

Anyway, I showed Mai the turtleducks that were only swimming in the pond. There was a mother with her five babies. They're really adorable creatures. Even my mom likes them. Too bad I didn't bring any bread with me so that I could feed them as always, but I decided to watch them with Mai. Mai watched them with amazement. I'm guessing that she use to come here and feed the turtleducks all the time, like I do.

I really don't have time to think about the past because right now I have to ask Mai to the dance. I slowly stood up from my sitting position, stretching out my legs. I pulled Mai up on her feet, looking into those pools of grey-amber. I slipped the rose out of my pocket again, and showed it to Mai's face. Mai gladly took it out of my hand, looking at it with satisfaction.

I took a deep breath before I said," Mai, since we've been friends for almost a week, I have something to ask you." I cleared my throat. "Mai, willyougotothedancewithme?" Mai raised her eye brow in confusion. I must've spoken too fast because of my nervousness. I smacked myself in the head, thinking," _Nice going, you idiot, Mai can't understand what you're saying. Okay, hang in there, Zuko, you can do this. I know you will, you're a great guy! Now sweep that girl off her feet!"_ This somehow made Mai laugh because I'm must be so embarrassed right now.

I took another deep breath, and this time, I'll ask her with confidence. I took her hands into mine, asking her," Mai, will you go to the dance with me?" Mai immediately blushed after I said that. A wide smile formed on her face as if she were excited. After I let go f her hands, she pulled me into a hug. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. She said in an excited tone," Yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" I felt a state of shock, but I replace that with a surge of happiness and hugged her back, burying my face in her shoulder.

Yes, I finally asked a girl to a dance! I know it's been twelve years since I didn't talk to a girl except my sister. This night is the greatest night ever! I've never been this happy since I was eleven. Now I'm really glad that I met Mai. She's the best friend that I'll ever have for the rest of my life.

After we stopped hugging, I told her that I'll pick her up at 7pm. Then Mai tapped me on the nose and ran off, as if she's wants to play tag where she'll have me chase after her on our way out of the park. When we are at my car, we both got in and buckled our seatbelts again. Before I turned on my car, Mai gave me a kiss on the cheek. This is the first time that I got a kiss on the cheek by a girl.

I turned on the engine of my car, and drove her over to her house, which is a huge mansion. Her family must be very rich. Mai and I say good bye to each other after Mai got out of my car. I watched her walk towards her house in such a happy way. After she went inside the house, I drove away towards my house. This is the greatest day ever!


	8. homcoming

Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't have every right to own Avatar. Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan.

-------

Mai's POV

Today is Saturday and tonight is the night where I go to the homecoming dance with Zuko. I pulled out my midnight black dress that has red patterns on it. The last time worn this is when I was in my freshmen year, but this year, I'll wear this again! It was my most favorite dress of all time. I looked at my alarm clock and it says 6:16pm, so I have about 45 minutes for me to get dress.

I went to the bathroom to go take a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. I wanted to feel very fresh for my date with Zuko. I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. I grabbed the brush and started to brush out any tangles from my hair, and I added a sparkling red clip to my hair. I slipped on this black dress that I was going to wear for the dance.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I was about to go answer it when Ty Lee barged right in. She greeted in a loud voice," Hi Mai, aren't you excited about the dance? I know I am! Do you have a date?" I blushed at the word 'date.' I rubbed my arm in a nervous manner, saying," Well… yes." Ty Lee's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Who is he", she asked, jumping up and down. I turned my back towards her, and replied," Ummm…. Zuko."

Ty Lee screamed with excitement after she heard me say who my date is. When I turned around to face her, she put me in a tight embrace. It completely knocked the air out of me. She said in an excited tone," Mai, I am so proud of you! It's been years since you haven't had a date, and now you finally have one! I'm so proud!" She let go of me, so I wouldn't lose any oxygen.

I went over to my mirror to see how I look. I don't look pretty like Ty Lee. She's wearing a bubble gum pink dress with a white purse and high heels. She is also wearing her hair down. I never seen her wear her hair down before. I'm guessing that I'm use to seeing Ty Lee with her hair tied up in her usual braid. I decided to put on some of my make-up. I put on some silver eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. I applied some clear lip gloss on my lips. I checked myself again, and I look fine.

Then my mom came into my room, and she said," Mai, you have a visitor." She motioned for me and Ty Lee to come down stairs. I grabbed my black purse before I went out of my room. When I looked down at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Zuko, just standing there, smiling at me as I came down. I smiled back, being careful not to trip over my black high heels. He looks really handsome tonight. He's wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I like his messy black hair, it just makes him look hot- I mean good looking!

When I got to where Zuko is standing, he complimented me," You look really pretty tonight, Mai. You should really wear your hair down more often." I was surprised at his comment. He just called me pretty. He ran his hand through my smooth hair, probably making sure that there aren't any tangles left, or he must really love my hair. He stopped when he noticed me blushing. He flashed me his cutest smile, and he said," Come on, Mai. We don't want to be late", offering me his arm. I gladly took his arm, enjoying the feeling of his muscles.

Before we left the house, my mom yelled," Wait how about I take a picture of you two? I want to remember this as Mai's first dance."

"That would be great! Even though this is Mai's first dance! Besides, I think these two look cute together!" Ty Lee agreed, clapping her hands together. Right now, I feel so embarrassed because my best friend had just blabbed in front of Zuko about me never going to dances until now! "Don't feel bad, Mai. This is my first dance too." Zuko whispered into my ear. I turned to look at Zuko, who is just smiling at me. He held my hand tightly as if reassuring to me that there's nothing to feel embarrassed about.

Ty Lee said," Oh, I think I have a pose that I wanted them to do. Here I'll show you!" She had Zuko rest his hands on my waist, tilting his head towards me. Then she had me wrap my arms around his neck, tilting my head up towards him. The worst part is that Ty Lee had Zuko lift me up off the floor with my knees bent upwards towards the wall. I didn't think that I was light enough for Zuko to lift, but I think he could handle it because he's a strong guy.

Okay, this is kind of awkward because it looks as though we were about to kiss. Ty Lee turned our heads towards the camera when my mother said she was about to take the picture. Ty Lee quickly got out of the picture before my mom took it.

After she took the picture, she smiled at us and said," That was beautiful! I hope you have a wonderful evening at the dance." "We will, Ma'am. It will be the best dance ever", Zuko replied as we were leaving the house towards his black Honda civic.

In the car, Ty Lee was sitting in the back with Azula, while I was sitting up front with Zuko. We were listening to songs on the radio like "Hot N cold" or "Pocketful of Sunshine." Zuko quickly changed the radio when we heard that wimpy song, "fall for you." Ugh, I hate that song! Why would anyone write songs about suicide? I rather listen to country music rather than suicidal music. My most favorite kinds of music are classic, pop, rock, and metal.

I hope the school played **appropriate** music this time because last year, they played those kinds of music that contains drugs, murder, and sexual stuff. That's gross! Luckily, Mr. Roku got furious about it, and banned the inappropriate music from the school. He says that it is against the rules to allow things like that, and he gave the people who were in charge of the dances a detention for that. That's why I like Mr. Roku. He's a very cool guy, and he knows what's best for the school. I bet Zuko will like him too!

By the time when Zuko parked his car at the student parking lot, we climbed out of the car. Azula came up to me, and she told me," Mai, You look really nice tonight. I like how you did your hair and your make-up. You should really wear your hair like that more often." "Thanks, you look nice too", I replied," I think you should wear your hair like that too!"

Azula smiled at my comment," Thanks, now come on, we have a dance to attend to." With that, we both started walking towards the gym with Ty Lee and Zuko trailing behind us. When we got to the gym, everyone is dancing to the loud music.

Ty Lee squealed," AHHHHH HARU! YOU'RE HERE!" She ran over to where Haru is standing and hugged him tightly. Haru blushed at this moment and returned that hug. When they both let go of each other, Ty Lee grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Zuko, Azula, and I were standing.

She introduced," Guys, this is Haru! He sits behind me in English class during third period. Haru, these are my friends, Mai, Zuko, and Azula." "Nice to meet you", was his reply as we shake hands with him. After Ty Lee introduced us to Haru, she dragged him away from us to the dance floor. Ty Lee giggled as she danced with her date, Haru.

Then Azula spotted a handsome looking guy, standing by the doorway. She put on a dreamy expression, saying," Oh lalala! That is _hot_! Sorry to leave you two lovebirds alone, I'm going to dance with this hot man! Tootles!" With that, she walked away passionately, leaving me and Zuko standing alone.

Zuko looked at me with a smile, and he said," I guess it's just you and me! Want to go get some punch and then go on the dance floor?" I nodded in reply. Zuko wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me over to the table where there are foods and drinks. He scooped out two cups of punch and handed one of them to me.

"So…. nice dance, huh? Ummm… I like your dress, it's very nice", Zuko commented, flashing me a nervous smile. I moved my eyes in a different direction and replied," Thanks!" After we each take a sip of our punch, we turned our heads away from each other and then looked back at each other. I can feel my heart beating so fast that I just kept on drinking my punch until I'm all out.

Then a really good song came on, and it's one of my favorites. I looked at Zuko, who just asked me," Shall we dance, my lady?" A smile formed on my face when he offered me his hand, flashing me his cutest smile. I gladly took it, and let him drag me towards the dance floor.

We decided to dance on the outside of the crowd instead of the inside because it's too crowded. I have to admit to myself that Zuko is indeed an amazing dancer! I, on the other, am not a good dancer. All I could do was sway back and forth.

As we were dancing, I heard a voice saying," Mai, you're here!" I turned to see it was Katara with her date. She ran over to me and put me into a tight hug, but not as tight as Ty Lee's. She let go of me, and told me," Mai, you look great, and I see that you have a date. So who is he?"

I turn my head to look at Zuko, who gave me a reassuring smile as if he were telling me its okay. I looked back at Katara, who is holding her date's arm, and I said," Well, Katara, this is my new friend, Zuko. He's a senior, and he's also my date for the dance."

"Nice to meet you, Zuko", Katara shook his hand. "Oh, this is my date and my best friend, Aang. We have been best friends since kindergarten." Zuko and I shook hands with Aang. He's a very nice guy. He has stormy gray eyes, dark brown hair, and has blue arrow tattoos all over his arms. He's wearing a silver short sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie and navy blue pants.

Katara, on the other hand, is wearing a sky blue spaghetti strapped dress and a pair of white high heels. She put her hair up in a big bun with a couple of strands of hair, hanging in her face. Before she and Aang left, she told us," Well, I hope you have a good time at dance!" With that, they walked away from us, and disappeared into the crowd.

Zuko and I were all alone again… well… until we saw Aang and Katara coming back with a group of friends. They introduced us to Sokka, Suki, and Toph. I already know Sokka and Suki since I listen to them on the morning announcements. What surprised me is that Suki has already known me since elementary school, and she's a junior. She's about a year younger than Sokka, who is also a senior. Toph and Aang are sophomores like me.

"YEAH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Aang yelled out, causing everyone to stare at him. Wow, who knew that he could be such a loud mouth? Everyone in my group gathered around in a circle, and Aang started to dance in the center. He did break dancing moves on the floor, and he was even a better dancer than Zuko. When he stopped break dancing, he pushed Sokka towards the center. Everyone each got their turn to dance at the center of our circle, except me. So by the time Katara is done dancing, she pushed me towards the center and I backed up to where I stood.

Katara said," Aww come on, Mai! It's your turn to dance at the center!"

"Yeah, come on, Mai! Show us your _**moves**_!" Toph exclaimed, helping Katara push me towards the center. When I'm at the center, I felt nervous because I never danced in front of everyone before. I did a few twirls, and I shook my upper body back and forth. I heard Sokka, Suki, and Aang cheering," Go Mai… Go Mai… Go Mai…" When I stopped dancing, I walked back to the spot, where I stood before.

Then I heard a slow dance song coming on. Zuko offered me his hand, and he asked in a gentle voice," May I take this dance?" I could feel my cheeks burn up from all that blushing. Good thing Zuko didn't notice. I gladly took his hand and started to slow dance with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

As I was looking around at everyone, I'm seeing girls resting their heads on top of their guy's shoulders. I see Ty lee slow dancing with Haru. Her eyes are closed and her head was resting on his shoulder, probably enjoying the feeling of being with the guy she loved.

Suddenly, I felt my heart beating fast again, and a soft smile formed on my face when I decided to do the same thing Ty Lee was doing. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed listening to this slow dancing song. When this song is over, Zuko and I started to dance to all of the songs until the dance is finally over.

We walked out of the gym and headed towards the car. After we climbed into the car, we waited for about ten minutes until Ty Lee and Azula showed up, looking tired. They climbed into the back of the car, yawning as they buckled their seatbelts. Zuko put the key into the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot to the open road. As He drove us towards home, I fell asleep with my head leaning onto his shoulder.

Zuko's POV

I can't believe that I really went to my very first dance with Mai. I know you might be very surprised to the fact that I never went to school dances at all. I haven't because my abusive father never lets anyone leave the house unless if he wants any of us to go down to the store. When Azula and I go to school during those terrible times, we felt relieved because we'll probably be able stay away from our dad for awhile until school's out. The worst part is that he wanted us to be home in about 10 minutes. It's been awful, and I'm really glad that he is gone for good. I'll probably think about that later because I have to go drop off a couple friends.

After I dropped off Ty Lee at her house, I drove towards my next destination; Mai's mansion. Mai is asleep, leaning her head against my shoulder. I don't really mind, and I do think she looks cute when she sleeps. When I finally got to Mai's mansion, I shook Mai gently to wake her up. She groaned as she lifts her head off my shoulder, and she stretched her arms out in front of her.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and she said," Thanks for taking me to the dance, Zuko. I really had a good time." "You're welcome, Mai. I had a good time too." I replied, waiting for Mai to get out of the car. She opened her car door and climbed out of the car. After she closed it, I rolled down the window, saying," Good night."

"Good night." She replied as she walked up towards her mansion. When she finally entered her house, I drove off towards my house. I pulled into the garage and went inside the house with a tired Azula walking behind me. We saw our mom, sitting on the couch, reading a book under a lamp. She looked from her reading, and she asked," How was the dance?"

"It was great, Mom! I danced with the hottest guy in school and he even complimented me on my orange strapless dress! I'm so glad you took me shopping for a new dress." Azula stated. "Who knew you had such fine taste? All I know is that the dance was wonderful." With that, she went upstairs, humming a happy tune. Mom turned to look at me and she asked," How was your evening, Zuko?" I put my hands into my pockets, and I told her," It was nice. I have a really good time, and I even danced with Mai."

"That's good, Zuko! I'm glad that you had a good time." Mom replied. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I think it's time for you to go to bed now, young man."

I laughed at her last statement. "Mom, I'm not seven years old anymore. Can't I stay up for one night?" I whined. Mom chuckled, probably remembering the times when I use to whine about me going to bed at nine o'clock.

"Get in bed, you little soldier", my mom chuckled. I went upstairs, laughing about those nicknames that my mom gave me when I was little. When I got to my room, I stripped out of my formal outfit to my pajamas. I slid under the covers of my bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Mai.

-----

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I have been having a huge writer's block and I had a hard time thinking of what to write in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Reviews anyone?**


	9. Plans

Plans

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile. My computer broke down and I have to get a new one. It took me and my mom forever to set everything up! Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

---

Mai's POV

It was on a Monday morning at school. I can't believe what really happened on Saturday night. I just went to the Homecoming dance... with Zuko. Yes, I went with Zuko. I thought it was all just a dream, but I realize that this all happened for real. I wonder if my mom had printed out this photo of me and Zuko... or not? Well, here I am just walking down the hallway in my usual gothic attire. I decided to wear long pants instead of a skirt because it's been chili out here today.

I was about to go to my locker when I spotted Jet leaning against the wall beside it. He gave me a smug smile, and crept towards me. I was about to run away, but then I felt a hand holding tightly onto mine. I looked down to see that it's Zuko's. He pushed me behind him as if he were protecting me. He's like a wolf protecting it's mate, only that he and I were not having children and never planning to do so. But I do feel safe with him. Zuko gave Jet a death glare, balling his hands up into fist, muttering," Stay away."

Jet glared back and walked off, spitting on the floor. Ewww... I hate it when he does that! When Jet is finally out of view, Zuko looked over at me with his irresistable amber eyes, saying," You alright, Mai? I thought Jet is going to hurt you like he did last week. Good thing, I came here on time to protect you", in his usual sweet voice. I smiled up at his face, and I replied to him," I'm fine and thanks for the save."

"No problem, Mai!" Zuko reassured me with a smile. "Come on, let's go the English, shall we?" As we were walking to English class, we talked and laughed at some things. When we arrived to Mr. Kuei's classroom, we both sit at our desks, still talking. Zuko leaned back in his chair, and he asked," So Mai...I was wondering...if you don't have any homework to do tonight, would you want to come over to my house? I have something that I want to show you." I blinked in surprise. Zuko wants to show me something?

I felt a smile form on my face when I imagined what Zuko wanted to show me. I imagined Zuko confessing his true feelings for me. He would place his warm hand on my cheek, staring into my gray-amber eyes with his gold eyes. Then he would lean down towards me and give me a kiss upon my lips. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Zuko snapped his fingers in front of my face. He asked," Mai, are you okay? You zoned out!"

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts about my crush. Yes, I have a crush on Zuko now! I just realized that last night. I heard Zuko repeat his question," Mai, are you okay?" I nodded happily, thinking, 'Oh my gosh, I'm such a dork!' I pushed some of my hair over my shoulder, shuddering," Ummm... yeah everything's fine, Zuko. Don't be so paranoid, okay?"

'Oh nice one, Mai', I thought to myself. 'Now Zuko's going to think you're in idiot!' I looked up at Zuko, who is showing a look of confusion. I cleared my throat, and I told him," Sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I understand, I didn't get enough last night either", Zuko replied with a yawn, stretching his arms out above his head. "I stayed up til midnight! What time did you stay up?" I told him that I did the same thing. I had trouble sleeping last night because all I ever think about is Zuko. Ever since the Homecoming Dance, I was starting to have this fuzzy feeling inside, meaning that I'm starting to develope feelings for my new friend, Zuko. All my life, I always thought that boys are just being immature but now I realize that not all boys are like that! Zuko is really not like other boys. He's just a mature, sweet gentleman. He has all the traits that I was looking for in a guy, and I think I finally found the perfect guy. Zuko and I continued to talk until class started.

After school...

I waited patiently out in front of the school for Zuko to come walk me over to his house. I already called my mom and she said that I can come over to Zuko's place. When I saw Zuko coming towards me, he asked," Ready to go, Mai?" I nodded, and started walking off school campus with Zuko.

Zuko's POV

I'm really looking forward to what I'm going to show Mai at my place. I'm going to show her my firebending moves. Yes, I am a firebender! I've been one since the day I was born. Anyway, we're walking home, just talking as always. Then out of nowhere, Jet stepped right in front of us. He asked in an evil voice," Where do you think you're going, you two lovebirds?"

"We're not LOVEBIRDS!" Mai and I yelled together.

"Whatever... you're not going anywhere until Mai says yes to be girlfriend." Jet warned with a smug smile. Mai and I stood still as Jet came walking towards us. Suddenly we felt the ground move underneath our feet and, then a rock shot itself out in between us, separating us from all that tension. I heard a voice yelling from across the sidewalk, "Hey Jet, why don't leave them alone?" I looked to see it was Toph with Aang and Katara. "You better leave or else!"

Jet smirked. "Or else what, Toph? Are you going to crush me with your precious little rocks?"

"Oh, I can do way worse than that", Toph replied, giving him a cocky grin. With that, she earthbended a huge rock coming from underneath his feet, causing Jet to go flying. He landed in a tree, with leaves and twigs in his sloppy brown hair. He tumbled out of the tree and landed on his back. He groaned as he helped get himself up from the ground. He pointed a finger at Toph, and yelled," This isn't over, Toph! I will get you back one day, even if it's risky to do so!" After he said that, he stormed off.

Toph earthbended those two boulders back into the ground, and walked over to where Zuko and I stood. Aang and Katara trailed behind her. When Toph got to where we stood, she rested a hand on my shoulder.

She stated," Sorry that you have to stand here and watch, I thought that I should teach Jet a lesson to never mess with the blind earthbender's friends. Y'all remember me from the Homecoming Dance, don't you? The one that pushed you towards the center of our crowd, remember?" Mai and I looked at each other, and then nodded. "I know we haven't been friends, but since I helped saved your lives from that obnoxious loser, Jet, I think that we should be friends! So what do you say?" She held out her hand for us to shake.

I looked up at her face to see that she has pale green eyes. So it's true, she really is blind. I nervously shook her hand, trying not to point out her eyes. By the look on Toph's face, she probably knew what I was thinking, so she began speaking," I know both of you might feel surprised by my eyes in all, but to tell you the truth, I was born blind. I can see with earthbending; it's kinda like seeing with my feet. I can feel vibrations of everything around me. Like the trees, squirrels, and even those ants."

I looked around, feeling surprised from Toph's greatest ability. I mused," That's really amazing, Toph! Where did you learned to do that?"

"Oh, I learned that skill when I was about four years old." She explained. "I have that skill for a long time, but the biggest problem is that my parents don't understand. They always treat me like I'm helpless. Because I'm so stink'in rich, my parents even hired body guards for me! Do you know how embarrassing that would be to have such overbearing parents?"

I can't help but feel pity for the girl. Sometimes my mom can overprotective of me when it comes to activities, but my dad wasn't. He doesn't really care about me anyway! I wonder why he doesn't? Anyway, Mai and I talked with Toph's group for a while, starting to get to know more about each other. It's sad that Katara lost her mother to a car accident, caused by a drunk driver. Aang was an orphan because his father died in a war while his mother died from childbirth. It's just so sad. Mai already told them a little bit about herself and her family, and they say that She's very lucky to have parents that weren't overbearing or dead. I didn't tell them about myself; I just stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. I paled when Katara mentioned her mother's death. I know who killed her mother anyway. I just can't talk about right now, it brings back such terrible memories that happened two years ago.

After we finished our conversation, we each said our goodbyes and walked off in different directions. I held onto Mai's hand as we continued walking towards my house. When we got there, I offered her drinks and snacks but Mai said she's not hungry and thirsty. So I took down to the basement and switched on the lights. Many of you might think that my basement is filthy and disgusting, but it's not. My basement is really great place to hang out because it has good furniture, tile floors, and flaming wallpaper with dual swords hanging on each side. Plus there's an indoor pool.

Ever since my dad's gone, my mom wanted to make new changes around the house. She changed it from boring, old house to a bright new house. She got rid of all the junk that my dad had, and spended a huge amount of money for the house. That's why the basement no longer looks disgusting. My mom wanted to make this house look inviting to our guests.

Enough with past, I'm finally going to show Mai something that she is going to go "WHOOO" over. I told her that I'll be right back because I'm going change into my training outfit, and I do not want to burn my usual gothic clothes. It would be bad if I did. After I changed into my traing outfit, I ran back down to the basement to see Mai sitting on one of those comfy chairs.

I gave her a sexy smile, making her blush in a rosy color. I took off my shirt to show my muscles. I could tell that she's blushing even more, and I just laughed a little. I took my stance and began my firebending training. I did some punches and kicks with firebending. I did a couple of backflips and then forward flips, creating flames out of hands and feet. As for my finale, I did a huge flip in midair and created a ring of fire around me. When I landed on my two feet, I transformed the flame into a dragon and guided it all around the room. When I 'm finally finished with my firebending training, I guided that flaming dragon over to the pool, which created some steam.

I grabbed a towel off the shelf and wiped away the sweat off my face. I walked over to Mai, and I asked her," So what do you think Mai? Isn't it HOT?" Okay, now I sound I'm hitting on her. She looked up at me in the eye, saying," That was really impressive, Zuko. I never knew you were a firebender."

"Yeah, well I had firebending since the day I was born", I expressed. That made Mai giggle. Her laugh is cute! Okay I'll admit to myself that I'm really crushing on Mai. Yes, I realized that I have a crush on Mai now, and I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me. I guess I'll have to see about that as the rest of my senior year goes on!

---

Here you go, please review! 


	10. New Girl

New Girl

Mai's POV

Wow, these two months go by fast and it's already November. It's been two months since Zuko enrolled into this school, and we've been starting to get to know a lot more about each other. I'd never knew Zuko never had any friends. How very sad! Zuko tells me very interesting facts about his background and his family life... well except for his father. I began to wonder why he never mentions his father anyway. But when I talk to him about my life, he seems to take further interest into it. I bet he would like to see me throw knives today! I was thinking about asking him to come over to my house after school, but everytime I'm ask him something, I blush. If you know what that's like, then you would understand what I've been going through.

Okay, it's lunch time so it gives me plenty of time to ask him. I sighed to myself and closed my locker with a "slam!" I began walking at a fast pace, searching around the school for Zuko. One of these days, he can be very hard to find because he often blends in with the background. I have to admit, Zuko can be very good at disappearing without any one noticing. Well, he did told me that he use to be an anti-social person. Now that he meet me, I guess that makes me his very first friend! Awesome!

I continued speed walking until I accidently bumped into a girl, who is carrying books in her arms. She dropped her books onto the ground, making loud thuds on the concrete. Before she would say anything, I told her," Sorry, I was in such hurry. I was looking for my friend, who often blends in the background."

"That's okay, I understand", She stated as she gathered her books into her arms. She stood up from her kneeling down position, and she introduced herself, "Hi, my name's Aluki! I'm sure I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" She held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook hands with her, and I said," My name's Mai. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just got enrolled here today", Aluki announced. "I think I'm going to like Roku High School a lot better than my other school."

"I'm sure you will." I agreed. Then I heard Zuko call out my name, and I looked to see him walking towards me and Aluki. He asked," Where were you, Mai? I've been looking all over for you." Then he looked at Aluki puzzled. "Hello, I'm Zuko. I'm guessing you're the new girl here, right?"

Aluki nodded and she said in a flirtatious tone," Why yes I am. How kind of you to notice. Wow Zuko... hmmmm... That sounds like a HOT name." Zuko and I looked at each other, feeling awkward from what Aluki had just said. I stuttered," Erm... okay! So do you.. know where to go?"

"Oh of coarse I do, silly", Aluki cheered, letting a wide smile form on her face. "I just need to follow this map and that's it. Oh look at the time, I gotta go! Tootles!" With that, she happily walked off, humming a happy tune. Okay, she's kinda starting to creep me out right now. By the way she was talking to Zuko, she sounds like she was trying to flirt with him. If she is, then I'm not going to take any chances of her taking Zuko away from me! He will be mine, and I'll make sure that happens.

Zuko's POV

I felt really awkward and embarrassed right now! Mai and I had just met a new girl named Aluki! She seems nice in all, but the way she's been talking to me, she sounds like she's trying to flirt with me! Oh great, I think she had just fell in love with me from the first time she saw me. Later on throughout the year, I just hope she'll realize that I'm in love with Mai.

When Aluki is finally out of view, I turned to face Mai and she looked kinda nervous. I could tell how she was taking in deep breaths and that she was mumbling to herself, probably to give herself comfort. She looked up at me in the eye, and asked me," Zuko, since you showed me your firebending two months ago, I was wondering if you.. would like to come.. over to my house...today......after......school?"

I smiled down at her and answered,"Sure, I'd love to!" Then She looked surprised after I said that, but she quickly replaced that with a look of happiness. She laughed a little, probably feeling all excited from what she had just heard. I flashed her my sexy smile, the smile that she loved. Something tells me that today is going to be awesome!

After school.....

Mai and I were going to come over Mai's house, but it's only a block away. I offered Mai for a ride and she accepted. So we went over to my house to go get my car, and we did our usual car safety routine. Buckle our seatbelts, check your surroundings, etc. I started the car and pulled out of the garage, and I drove us over to Mai's house.

When we arrived, we were only greeted by a cranky old man, who happens to be Mai's father. He gave his daughter a glare. A glare for what? She didn't do anything wrong, so why are you glaring at her? Then he gave me glare! Okay, this man is getting on my nerves! I don't know why he's giving us those looks, but he really needs to stop and take a chill pill. Ha, how funny... chill pill!

Now where was I? Oh yeah, Mai's father wouldn't stop glaring at us. But we decided to just ignored him and it worked. Before we would even walk passed him, I gave him a glare as if telling him to back off. As I followed Mai to a certain room, I couldn't help but look at Mai's shiny, sleek hair. It looks beautiful in the lighting of this house. When she led me over to her backyard, she told me to wait here and she went back inside. I wonder what surprises she might come up with.

When she came back outside, she was wearing a black karate outfit with a red belt. She motioned me towards the chair that stood in the corner, and I went over to take a seat upon it. She had set up all the targets and moved everything out the way. When she's done, she put herself into a fighting stance. I think I just saw a knife slip out of her sleeve and into her hand. She took a deep breath and moved the knife across her chest, releasing it when her arm is strecthed out far enough. After she threw the knife, it landed right into the bull's eye! Now that is one lucky shot!

While she was doing her knife throwing routine, she did a bunch of flips! Forwards! Backwards! Spin moves! As for her finale, she gathered a dozen knives, six in each hand, and quickly threw them towards the target. When they all hit the target, it looked more like a shape of a heart! She bowed to the target when she is finished with her knife throwing training. I got up from my chair and clapped for her, feeling impressed by her performance.

I complimented her," That was amazing, Mai! How'd you learn to do that?"

"Thanks! Well I took shuriken-jutsu when I was ten." Mai blushed. "I learned it from a good teacher named Tai Ling!"

I nodded in interest, telling her," Well that was real impressive, Mai! I'm sure your parents would be proud of you!"

"Well actually... not really!" Mai frowned. "My mom is..... but my dad isn't!"

"What makes you think that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mai explained," My dad use to think that I was so cute and adorable... until he picked up this attitude to where he thinks that I'm worthless. I don't know why he's mad at me, and I know I didn't do anything to make him this way! He has really changed since I was turned ten." I nodded again, but this time in suspicion. Something is up with Mai's father and I'm going to find out what, and I think something or someone has something to do with it. I will find out what's going on!

Aluki's POV

Hi hi, I'm Aluki and I'm the new girl in Roku High School! Lot of you may not know me, but I just transferred out of my other school, Kyoshi High. I have short dark brown hair put in a small ponytail and brown eyes that show a spark of happiness. I wore a red shirt with jean capris and a pair of red converses. I often wear bright colors because it reminds me of spring, my most favorite season out of all seasons. Winter is too cold for me! Summer is too hot! Fall is just too boring! I loved spring because I get to see pretty flowers bloom, butterflies fly everywhere, and best of all, I get to see my dad.

I never ever get to see my dad except during the spring because he has to focus more on his political career. My parents weren't even married when they have me! I know surprising, huh? Well, I just hope that parents would just get married and live happily ever after as a regular family. All my life, I have a really strange past. My mom was the only parent, who supported me. We lived in an apartment building that was only three blocks away from Roku High School. My mom had decided that I should go there since it's close to home, unlike Kyoshi High that is somewhat five blocks away. The only time I ever get to talk to my dad is when he gives me a call. He had just called me recently, announcing that I'm going to see him on Thanksgiving this year, and I'm really psyched about it! Whoo hoo!

Anyway, on my first day of Roku High School, I fell head over heels for a guy named Zuko. He is so freak'in HOT! He has gold eyes, sleek black hair, and a very muscular body. Although he should've looked better without the scar, but I still dig him! HOT! HOT! HOT! ZUKO IS HOT!!!!!!! Sorry about that.... fangirl moment! Zuko, you will be my man, even if you're with another girl!

----

Oh boy, Zuko had better keep watch for the new girl, Aluki. Next on is going to be on Thanksgiving! 


	11. Thanksgiving Well?

Thanksgiving

Mai's POV

Thanksgiving, oh what joy! NOT! Especially when it comes celebrating it with my dad! He is such a scrooge, and he's been like that since I turned ten! I don't why he has to be such a grouch, but he needs to take a chill pill! Sorry you have to listen to this, but all of this is true. Every holiday, my dad gets all cranky and then takes off without saying anything. I hope this year he'll just be happy!

Anyway, I'm pretty excited because I get to see Zuko and all of his family members! I'd never knew that our moms were best friends back then! Awesome, now I won't have to listen to everyone fighting. I'm so looking forward to seeing Zuko, he's such a sweetheart. He's probably going to there to protect me from my dad, in which I am grateful for that. The turkey is prepared, the autumn decorations are put up, and everything for Thanksgiving are all set up. Then I heard the doorbell rang and I went over to get it. I answered the door to see Zuko looking down at me, flashing me his sexy smile. He greeted," Hi Mai, happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hey Zuko, Happy Thanksgiving to you too", I replied, giving Zuko a hug. I know it's stupid of me to hug a friend, but I don't really mind. Ty Lee does that all the time. I had my arms wrap themselves around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his warm body. I felt warms arms wrap themselves around my waist, knowing that Zuko is hugging me back. We've stayed like that for 3 seconds until we heard Iroh say," Awww isn't that sweet!"

Zuko and I both let of each other, blushing at what Iroh had just said to us. We moved out of the way so more people could come in. They were carrying trays of delicious food to the kitchen. When all of our guests came into the house, they starting get all busy with the food and stuff. I saw Azula and Lu Ten helping Ursa set up the table. Iroh was making his famous tea, and my mom was cooking the stuffing. Once everyone is busy, Zuko and I are starting to get bored so we decided to hang out in the living room, just talk for awhile until it's time for us to eat.

Zuko said," Thanksgiving this year is going to be great! We get to see each other on that day, and also get to know more about our families."

"True." I agreed. "The people that come to celebrate this holiday are the people from my mom's side."

"Same here, my mom's side come to celebrate this holiday too!" Zuko said, looking at me with a spark of happiness in his eyes. "My father's side never come to celebrate because they find my father a disgrace. I don't know why, but all I know is that something tragic happened that caused it to be that way."

I frowned after he said this, begining to understand how he really felt. My father's side find my dad a disgrace too, and I have no clue why. This is starting to get even more interesting because I can totally relate to Zuko about our families, personal events, and even our lives! I'm so very glad that I met Zuko! I'd never knew that I would find someone, who could relate to how I felt, and that's what I like Zuko.

Zuko and I continued to talk until we heard the doorbell rang. That was unexpected, I thought all of our guest were here! Hmmmm... must be a late bird. Zuko and I walked out of the living room to see who would be at the door. Before we would come to front door, my dad was the first to answer it. He opened the door to reveal a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

Suddenly my eyes went wide in surprise, it could not be who I think it is. It was Aluki, the new girl I met two weeks ago. I wonder why is she at my house? She walked in and gave my dad a hug. She's acting as if she hadn't seen him in ages. When she looked straight towards me, she gave me a dirty glare. Thanksgiving is not going to best, is it?

Zuko's POV

OH no, it's her again! Aluki! Why is she here? Why is she hugging Mai's father? What is she going to do at Mai's house? She better not try to flirt with me again! I felt surprised when I saw Aluki at the front door, hugging Mai's father. She's acting as if she hadn't seen him for centuries. I saw her glaring at Mai, and something tells me that things are about to get ugly.

Then I saw a woman behind her, looking exactly like her daughter. I assume that she must be Aluki's mom. She was shaking hands with Mai's father, and she gave him a pecks on both cheeks. I think I just saw Mai's father smiling. REALLY smiling! So I'm right, someone does have something to with his attitude. I wonder what does Aluki and her mom have something to do with it?

Then I heard my mom calling out to us that it's time to eat. Oh boy, what joy! I ignored Aluki's attempts to try to flirt with me again! From now on, I'm going to be Mr. Hard-to-Get when it comes to girls, well except for Mai! After I got all the food I want on my plate, I went to the dining room to search for Mai. I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed in irritation when I saw Aluki putting on a flirty face, patting a spot for me to sit at the table. Then I saw Mai sitting at the very end of the table, so I decided to take a seat next to her. She looked up at me with a smile.

I smiled back at her, saying," This is going to be great holiday to remember, wouldn't you say Mai?"

"I guess", She replied, taking in a forkful of food. She went out of her chair to go get something and came back with a glass of water. Right when she was about to take a seat, Aluki pulled the chair out from underneath her, causing Mai to fall to the ground and spill her water all over herself. Now that was really childish! Aluki was laughing loudly because Mai got water all over her shirt and her pants. By the look on Mai's face, she looks embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oops, sorry Ma-ai!" Aluki said sarcastically, trying to look innocent. Mai got herself off the floor and wiped herself off with her napkin. Everyone was staring at her because of the wetness that she had on her clothes. I saw her father narrowing his eyes, glaring at Mai. I glared at him back, trying to let him know that what a jerk he is. How could he not care for his daughter's embarrassment? Could he at least tell everyone to go back what they're doing before the incident?

As a kind gentleman I was, I decided to be Mai's cover until we're out of view. We both went upstairs to Mai's room. I waited outside of Mai's bedroom so she could change in private. When she came out, she was wearing a dark red tanktop with a black flame on the front. She wore a pair of black track pants with red stripes that go down on the sides. I really like her look. She looks cute! That shirt really shows her figure very well. Mai looked pretty annoyed from what happened earlier. If Aluki is trying to get my attention by doing mean to Mai, then she needs to think of another way in order to get my attention (in which I'll never give it to her anyway). Besides, I'm not that immature. I'm just a mature young man.

Anyway, I told Mai to forget what happen and just move on. She agreed with me by nodding. Then we go down the stairs to go back to the dining room. Along the way, I decided to give Mai a compliment. I know that girls do like compliments. I complimented Mai," I like your outfit. It looks nice on you", flashing her a smile.

Mai looked down at herself, and she said," Thanks!" When we got back to the dining room, we earned more stares from everyone at the table. Gosh, can't you people see that it's rude to stare? Mai and I took our seats and started eating our food in silence. We talked about many things, like our interests, our siblings, and even our future.

"When I get out of high school, I'm going to attend Ba Sing Se University." I told Mai. "I wanted to be a social worker. I know you're not interested in politics, but I wanted to do something to help the city."

"Maybe someday you could run as mayor", Mai replied, dryly.

I laughed, she's so cute when she hates everything in the world. Then I asked her," What do you want to do after you get out of high school?"

Mai responded by shrugging in a careless manner. I'm guessing that she has no idea what she wanted to do. I know a lot of kids who have no idea what to do; all they do is just float around. Anyway, after our Thanksgiving feast, Mai and I decided to hang out in her room for a while. Once we got there, I was pretty amazed by her room. On her wall is white wallpaper with black skulls on them, and there were beautful paintings hanging there. The floor was covered with wooden floors. The whole room looks very neat and tidy, like a maid had just cleaned it.

I looked closely at those paintings, and they look amazing. One was a picture of a girl with long, black hair, standing in front of a beach. The other was a picture of a guy, who looks exactly like me. He has my eyes, face, and every detail of my body. I compared the painting to myself; it's like I'm looking in a mirror. Mai came up to me and asked," Do you enjoy looking at my art?"

I looked at her and told her," Those paintings look really good! Did you do them yourself", pointing to one of them. She looked at them and nodded.

"Mai, you're a really good artist! No wonder why you got a 100% on that project!" I smirked at her, admiring her artistic skill.

Mai and I continued to talk about art until we heard a loud knock on the door. Before any of us could answer it, the door was slammed wide open by Aluki. Oh great, it's her again! Now what does she want? She grinned widely (which is really creeping me out), happily walking into the room.

She said sarcastically," Wow, you have such a nice room! I wonder who would let a gothic low-life loser like you to decorate your room like that?"

"What do you want, Aluki?" Mai asked in anger. "Are you here to annoy me?"

"No-no-no-no-no-NO! I'm not here for that! I just want to give myself a grand tour of the house!" She replied, in a high voice. I know she's lying. She barged right into the room, just so she could flirt with me.... again! Aargghh... she needs a life! Then I saw Aluki walking up to me until we're about a foot. She leaned in close to my face, saying," Hey hotstuff! I love your handsome face!"

This caused me to blush. I closed my eyes and the blush went away. I promised myself earlier that I'm going to play Mr. Hard-to-get for now on. I looked over at Aluki's shoulder to find Mai standing there looking annoyed. Aluki saw this at the corner of her eye and smiled evilly. She puckered her lips and leaned in closer to me. I quickly put my hand up to face before her lips would capture mine, and I pushed her back gently. I said," Okay, could you not do that? It's getting to awkward, and besides I don't think I'm ready to have a girlfriend... just yet!"

She growled in anger and stormed off, giving Mai a glare. Before she left, she purposely knocked one of Mai's vases on the floor and ran off. Mai and I went over to the broken vase. Mai said," That's okay, I can always buy a new one."

I looked at Mai in puzzlement. Aluki just purposely knock it over and Mai's not going to do anything about it? I asked her, feeling annoyed," Are you not going to do something about it?" I motioned towards the broken vase. "Aluki just broke your vase! Are you going to take that?"

"I'm really not sure, Zuko," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. With that, she walked out of the room, leaving me in my thoughts. I know some of you are thinking, she's such a gloomly, bored girl! In my opinion, she may act like a bored girl who doesn't care, but inside, she does care and is just doesn't want to show it! I don't think Mai is always like this, it's not like her to not care about anything at all!

I continued thinking in my thoughts until it is my time to go. I told everyone including Mai good bye. I looked back at her before I walked out of the door. On my way home, I began to think about Mai. Of coarse I think about her all the time! Not in the feeling of love, but in feeling of confusion! I couldn't help but feel sorrow towards her! Ever since I first met her, she's been acting bored most of the time! I guess I'm going to have to dig deeper into her past to see why she's acting this way and also to find out why her father is treating her like dirt. I will figure this whole thing, even if I'm not in high school!

---

Wow.. thanksgiving did not go so well! Next chapter is going to involve with some huge rivalry going on! 


	12. Rivalry

Rivalry War is On

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mike and Bryan's characters, but I do own Aluki and this story!

----

Mai's POV The week after Thanksgiving break is going by really bad because this stupid girl, Aluki would not leave me alone! She keeps following me around, telling me how much she loves Zuko! She keeps asking me questions about him, and I already told her a dozen times," It's none of your business!" Then she would start throwing insults at me saying that I'm a very gloomy girl, who would never get a boyfriend in a million years! Can you believe that? Geez Aluki, bipolar much?

Okay right now I'm in 5th period class with Coach Hothead- I mean Zhao! P.E. wasn't really so harsh as usual. All that we're doing today was just do the walk-jog on the track. Walk the curves and jog the straights. So here I am just walking and jogging with Ty Lee and Azula. We're having a conversation about our week long break. What Ty Lee did all break was visiting her relatives in Ba Sing Se and playing dress-up with her six sisters. I remember seeing her six sisters when I was about nine. I'm telling you, they all look exactly like Ty Lee and they sound like her too! But none of them are flexible like Ty Lee! Urrgghh... sometimes they scare me when they go crowding around you, asking you questions! Oh god, I never want to see them again!

What Azula did on her break was doing nothing but swim in her indoor pool. Although she did enjoy Thanksgiving, despite what Aluki did to me. From the way she's talking, she sounds as though she had a really good week long break. We continued talking until Aluki came running up to us and knocked me down to the ground. She said sarcastically," Oops... Sorry! I'd never knew you are such a klutz! HA! By the way, do you know where Zuko lives?"

Aargghh! See what I mean? This stupid girl, Aluki keeps pestering me around, asking me questions about Zuko! God, I feel as though I want to kill her right now! Then Aluki asked me the same question again. Before I would tell that it's none of her business, Azula asked coldly," What is it with you questioning about my brother?"

Aluki's expression changed from a happy face to an angry face. She replied angerly," Hey, I'm just curious! OKAY? I just want to know more about your hot brother, Zilla!"

Ty Lee responded to this by saying," Now that's just not nice!"

"Oh is that so!" Aluki insulted. "Well, Queen of the Flexi-PALS, why don't you join a circus or something?"

Ty Lee gasped at her harsh words and placed her hand over her mouth. I slowly picked myself off the ground and I said," Aluki, you need to calm down! You're acting as if everyone's against you!"

"NO YOU THINK EVERYone'S AGAINST YOU!" Aluki yelled at my face. Then she began pointing at me, Ty Lee, and Azula. "YOU AND YOU AND YOU ARE ALL AGAINST ME! EVEN HER!" She pointed at Katara, who had just walked by. She stopped walking, and she asked," What are you accusing me for? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You people are all the same!" Aluki yelled out, tossing her arms up in the air. "Idiots!"

"ALUKI! GO TO THE OFFICE! NOW!" Coach Zhao yelled, pointing in the direction to where the office is. Aluki huffed and walked off the track to the office. Coach Zhao shook his head in annoyance, and he took out his cell phone, probably to call the vice principal about the incident.

Katara looked at me, and she said," There are so many things that I just don't understand about that girl."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that Aluki is being so.... bratty! I've seen her in three of my classes, and I'm sick of hearing her going on and on about how the world will revolve around her!" Katara ranted. "I gotta say, Aluki is the most immature person in the world!"

"I see what you mean", I agreed. "At first she's nice, but now she's all bratty and rude! She would be nice when you talk to her, but then she would start throwing insults at you! It's like, Geez bipolar much?"

"Exactly! I highly doubt that she is ever going to grow up!" Katara replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Ty Lee and Azula both nodded in agreement. Then we saw Coach Zhao walking towards us, and he asked us in a calm voice," Are you ladies alright?"

We all looked at each other in surprise and confusion. We never Coach Zhao talked to us like that before! We all looked up at him, and Azula said," We're okay, Sir."

Coach Zhao nodded in understanding, and told us," Carry on."

We slowly walked away from Coach Zhao, and quickly ran off.

Two Weeks Later.....

I felt really awful right now. Aluki is becoming more spoiled than before! She keeps trying to knock me down every where I go, and would ask me questions over and over again about Zuko! GAH! She drives me absolutely crazy! If that's what she wants, then game on!

Right now it's lunch, I'm walking around around the school, carrying my backpack and my sack lunch. I was searching for my friends all around campus, but I don't see them anywhere. Then I heard someone call out my name. I looked over my shoulder to see Katara waving to me, calling me over to her table where she usually eats lunch with her friends. I sighed and walked over towards her table. I took a seat next to Katara, who then scooted herself over to make room for me.

Katara said, dryly," What a day! First, I have tests and then I have to deal with Princess Brattykins here!"

"I'll say, Aluki wouldn't shut up! She keeps bragging about herself! If I have to listen to her brag again, I will beat her to a pulp", Toph complained, smashing her fist against her palm. She was sitting across from me, and also next to Suki.

Suki took a bite out of her salad, and she ranted," I agree with you, Toph. Aluki never shuts her mouth at all! I have her in my geometry class and I REALLY can't stand her! She forgets things so easily and keeps bossing people around! Plus, she always thinks she's better! What do you think of her, Mai?"

The girls looked at me, waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat and replied," She is very annoying and rude! She wouldn't leave me alone because I'm friends with Zuko! She keeps asking me questions about him, pushing me around, and also trying to flirt with Zuko, just so she could bug me."

"Well, that's because she does have a huge crush on my brother", said a voice, which happens to be Azula's. We looked over at her to see Azula with Ty Lee, holding their sack lunches. They came over to our table and sat by us. Azula took a bite out her sandwich and she said," It's true, she's falling for my brother. Sometimes I have nightmares for what it would be like if Aluki is my sister-in-law! Now that's scary and I hope that doesn't happen! After all, Aluki is the most immature child I've ever seen!"

"Totally", Ty Lee agreed, taking a big bite off her apple.

As we continued chatting, Toph came up to me and nudged me in the ribs, whispering," Look who just arrived", pointing towards the end of the table. I looked over and there he is. Zuko coming by to eat with us, and he took a seat next to Suki. Then Azula asked him," Why don't you sit next Mai, Zuzu? She would really appreciate it!"

Zuko cringed at his nickname, and went over to sit next to me. Toph snickered at that and she said," Man, now that's a funny nickname! Zuzu! Hahahaha!" Zuko sighed in annoyance. "But I like you anyway! At least yours is better than mine."

"And what would that be, Toph?" Suki asked, smirking.

Katara looked around to make sure no one is around, and she whispered," Her nickname is--"

"AHTHATHATHA!" Toph interrupted, waving her hands rapidly. "Don't even think about Katara!"

Katara tried telling us again, but Toph just keeps interrupting, causing all us to laugh. Then Katara whispered in my ear," Her nickname is Sugar-Muffin! I called her that since kindergarten."

Katara giggled after she said that and then whispered it to everyone in her group, causing them to snicker.

Toph cried out," KATARA!"

"What? They deserve to know, Toph", Katara mused.

Toph smirked and she said," Since you told everyone my nickname, how about I tell them yours, Sugar Queen!"

"Sugar Queen?" Zuko asked, almost choking on his food.

"Yes, my nickname is Sugar Queen. Toph gave me that nickname since we were in first grade!" Katara explained. "I know what you're thinking, seriously.... Sugar Queen?"

We continue talking and laughing about nicknames until we saw Aluki walking by our table. Every one of us, except Zuko, glared at her as she passes by our table. Aluki smirked at us and decided to come over. She stood behind Zuko and started massaging his broad shoulders.

She whispered in his ear," Hey, Hot Stuff! What's a guy like you doing sitting around at a table full of snobbish girls?"

We glared at her even more when she described us as snobbish girls. We're not snobby! Why that shallow witch, I'm so going to kill her! Then I saw Toph putting on an evil grin on her face. I know what she's thinking; she's going to tick Aluki off by doing something mean to her. She snatched the apple from Ty Lee's hand, and asked," May I borrow this?"

Before Ty Lee said anything, Toph swung her back and threw the apple right at Aluki's face! Everyone in the group bursted out laughing at what Toph had just did. That so totally knocked Aluki off guard. You should've seen that look on her face! PRICELESS! Her mouth was gaped open and she was trying to wipe the germs off of herself. Toph said sarcastically," Ooops, my bad! The apple just slipped right out of my hand!"

Everyone laughed harder at that, and Aluki responded with a glare and stormed off. Boy, I like Toph already! She stood up on the bench of this table, and yelled," HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?"

She tried to look macho by flexing her muscles and making her voice sound like a really buff guy. Then I saw Sokka and Aang coming up to us, both laughing at Toph's cruel sense of humor. Sokka said," That was a good one, Toph! VERY GOOD! I'd never knew you would scare off anyone like that!"

"Thank you, thank you.... you're so kind, Sokka." Toph replied. "You're always so great with words."

I could tell that she was being sarcastic at her last statement. Sokka blushed and he said," Thanks, I-- Hey! Haha... very funny, Toph!" Toph burst out laughing at his stupidity. I could hardly believe that he would fall for that, and that makes me laugh a little. Then I heard the bell rang and it's almost time for 5th period. I threw away my trash, and gathered my things to check to make sure I don't lose everything. Before I took off, Zuko grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

He told me," Mai, I have something I need to ask you." I nodded, feeling a little bit of excitement. Zuko took a deep breath and he asked," I know we have been starting to know much more about each other, and I wondering if you... would.... like to.. come over to my house later on today? Just for a swim?"

I felt excited, but a bit disappointed. I was hoping that he would ask me out, but he didn't. I told him," Sure! What time should I be there?"

"At six o'clock. Is that okay?" Zuko looked at me with happiness. I love his eyes, they're so beautiful and they remind me of the sun. I nodded and told him my good bye before I took off th class. Oh Shoot, I'm late! I hope Coach Zhao is better mood today!

Zuko's POV

I watched Mai running off to her 5th period class. When she's out of view, I instantly smacked myself in the head. Stupid stupid STUPID! I just asked Mai to come over to my house just to go swim in my indoor pool? I know I should've just asked Mai out already, but I chickened out! Oh god, asking a girl out on a romantic date is even harder than asking a girl out to a dance!

Anyway, I was heading over to 5th period when Jet ambushed me. He tackled me to the ground and held onto my wrists firmly behind my back. He leaned over to whisper into my ear," I heard you went to the Homecoming Dance with Mai!" Before I would respond, he quickly said," How do I know? Well, my two posies told me! Now tell me, why do you have to be the first to get to her before me?"

His grip tightened on me. I managed to speak out," We had a deal, remember? Whoever is more gentleman to Mai, gets to take her to the dance. Guess what, Jet? I won, and I took Mai to the dance! She really did have a good time, and we even danced to a slow dance song!"

"GRRRAAHH! You've been in my way for far too long! How about we do some sparring, shall we? I demand I rematch", Jet declared, letting go of my wrists. He got off of me, putting himself into a stance. I got up as well and looked at him in disbelief. Jet pounded his fists against his chest, challenging," Come on! We're going to fight right here right now!"

I snorted, doubting that Jet's ever going to win! Last time we fought, I beat him in like 30 seconds. That's all beacuse I'm a more experienced fighter than he is. I'm much more stronger and faster than him! Jet huffed out his chest, saying," All thanks to you, I have been suspended for 3 days and been put on onsight for almost a month!" With that, he came charging towards me with his fist up in the air. I'm quick enough to dodge that, causing him to crash into a few bushes. I did my best to hold back a snicker. Then Jet came charging up to me again and I quickly dodged that. Then Jet is starting to get really tired of me dodging him, so he charged up towards me and pressed me against the wall with a loud "BAM!" My head started pounding from the impact. When my vision turned back to focus, I looked to find Jet to be REALLY angry at me! He must be very jealous of me I'm sure!

Then he growled," You better stay out of my way or I'll--"

"Let him go, Jet!" yelled out a voice, which happens to be Sokka's. We both looked at him, only to find Sokka ready to fight Jet off. Jet roughly let go of me and came up to Sokka until their chests were about an inch close. Jet narrowed his eyes at him, muttering," You better stay out of my way, Sokka, ot I'll pound you until you can't move!"

With that, he stormed off, not caring if he bumped into Sokka. Sokka glared at him before he came up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, asking," You alright, Zuko?"

I nodded, and muttered, "I hate Jet!"

"Me too! Believe me, I've been wanting to kill him since the first grade", Sokka explained. "He was my bully in elementary school! In fourth grade, he gave me an atomic wedgie and stole my lunch money! Can you believe that? For that, he got held back in the fouth grade... twice!"

I looked at him in surprise. Sokka was one of those boys who got bullied by Jet? I wonder who was other the guy? I said," When I was in my chemistry class, one of his friends, Longshot, told me that he picked on two boys during that time."

"Heck yeah, well it's just me and Haru!" Sokka replied. "Haru and I were the only "nerds" who got picked on by Jet. But later on, we're glad we won't have to see him again.... until high school. He may be older than me, but I'm only two grades ahead of him! He's a sophomore and I'm senior!" He pointed at himself, smiling proudly at the word "senior."

I asked him," How did he got held got held back in the 4th grade twice?"

"Oh well, second time he got held back is when he started picking fights with some firenation kids, and that he chased away a lot of girls", Sokka explained to me, smiling. "By the time I was in the 6th grade, Jet started to develope a crush on this girl named Mai. Boy, he liked her so much that he pushed her in the mud on Valentine's Day! Plus, I remember that he use to come up to her and hit her in the head with a soccerball!"

He laughed at his last statement, which is starting to annoy me. There's nothing funny about seeing someone getting hurt. I sighed to myself, knowing that Sokka is just being a boy. For me, I'm not really like other boys. I'm just a boy, who was taught very well not to laugh at other peoples' mistakes. Sokka stopped laughing and he said," Although, I felt really sorry for Mai after she got hit in the head by a soccerball. She cried and had to go to the office for ice. So yeah, this why Mai hates Jet so much right now for what he did to her!"

I nodded in interest, beginning to understand why Mai hates Jet so much today. Sokka asked me," So what class are in right now?"

"I'm TA in the attendence office", I simply answered.

"Really? Me too! We better get going or Ms. Doo will kill us!" Sokka warned me as we walked over to the attendence office. I really don't like Ms. Doo. She's so cranky and rude! When we got there, we earned a glare from this old cranky woman, Ms. Doo.

She said rudely," You're late!"

"Sorry, we just ran into a bit of a situation.." Sokka tried to explain the situation, but Ms. Doo interrupted by asking," WHAT SITUATION?"

"Well..." Sokka tried answering.

"WELL WHAT?" Ms. Doo interrupted again.

"Well..."

I decided to tune them out as I thought about what Sokka said about Jet. I'd never knew that Jet is SO obsessed with Mai. What does he see in her? Not that I'm jealous..... well maybe.... okay I am! But all I know is that I can be a much better boyfriend than he will ever be. If he's going to start ganging up on me, then it's game on!

~~~~

I know many of you are going to hate Aluki, but it's the purpose! You're suppose to hate her! Well now the Rivalry War has started. Zuko vs Jet. Mai vs Aluki! Who will win? 


	13. Christmas Shopping

Christmas Shopping

Mai's POV

It's an icy, cold winter at Roku High. I almost forgot to mention that it's December, which is going to be the time when everyone goes crazy over Christmas! To me, I can be such a scrooge because for one, my dad never pays any attention to me, and two, I never recieved any good presents at all. Last year, I got some girly girl stuff such as a nail polish kit, hair curlers, and even those hideous, pink outfits! Urrgghh! That stuff makes me nauseous! Well, I was hoping that I'll get something good this year because I get to see Zuko on Christmas day! Yes!

What I'm doing right now, I'm going to go buy Christmas presents for my friends, especially Zuko. After school's out, I decided to head over towards the mall that are only a few miles from Roku High. When I entered, I saw an extreme amount of people, rushing from store to store! I took the time to find a clothing store that is on the other side of the mall. I walked up to escalator and went to the best clothing store on the planet, "The Fire Storm." It has all the best products put on sale at a cheap price! I heard that there's a clearance sale on right now!

I walked into the store, being greeted by employees who work here. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and began exploring through the place. I rummaged through clothes racks, trying to find a shirt that says Zuko all over it! But none of them match up to Zuko's taste. I thought about buying him shoes, but I don't know his shoe size! Then I looked through the accessories section, and I couldn't find anything that says Zuko all over it. Although, I have to admit, he does indeed have really good taste! He's more of a Gothic, classical, and normal kind of guy.

Then suddenly, I saw something that really caught my eye. I went over to the counter to find a watch that totally says Zuko all over it. It was a classical, black watch that has a gold outer ring with fire pattens engraved on it. The clock's face was red with a black flame in the middle, and the minute hands and hour hands were silver.

The clerk, who noticed me staring at it, asked," Think'in about buying it for your boyfriend, young lady?"

I almost blushed when he said that. Of coarse I'm buying it, but Zuko is NOT my boyfriend! I nodded, and replied," Yes, but I'm only buying this is for a friend. He likes something classy!"

The clerk rubbed his chin, thinking about something. Then an idea popped into his head. He asked," You know what, how would you like it if you have his name engraved on it?" I felt my spirits being lifted! Zuko would totally love that, so I nodded my head happily. The clerk laughed at this and took the watch from the counter. Before he went to the back room to go engrave someone's name, he asked me," Who are you going give this to?"

"Zuko! I'm going to give it to Zuko", I replied, smiling joyfully. Okay, now I sound like a stupid girl. The clerk nodded and took the watch to the back room. By the time he's finished, he came back to the counter and told me the price. It costs $149.83, now that costs a lot! Good thing my parents are rich! I paid the clerk with my $150.00, and walked out of the store, feeling excited about Christmas. I can't wait to see the look on Zuko's face when he sees this!

Zuko's POV

It's already December, and I'm already excited for Christmas! Here I am at the mall, just shopping for christmas presents. I already brought presents for my mom, my sister, my uncle, and my cousin, Lu Ten. All I need to do right now is find a gift for Mai. It's not going to be an easy task because Mai has gothic taste.

So I went down to "Hot Topic" and took a look around the store. Sometimes the staff scares me because they had piercings and creepy looking tattoos. I looked around at all the clothes they have on sale, and nothing seems to... match Mai..well! Some of the outfits kinda reminds me of a vampire!

I walked out of the store and went to the best place where it has all the finest things on sale. It's called "The Fire Storm." Best store EVER! I went in and began looking around at the clearance section until something caught my eye. I went over to the counter to see the shiny object underneath the glass. It was a silvery heart locket with a red ruby on top and flame carvings on the edges. It must've took forever to carve those flames, and they look very realistic.

The clerk, who noticed me admiring it, asked, "Think'in about buying it for a special lady, young man?"

I looked up at him, saying," Yeah, I'm was going to buy it! How much does this cost?"

"This pretty thing cost $206.00!" The clerk replied. $206.00? Now that costs a huge amount of money. Good thing, I'm rich!

Then he asked, "Would you like someone's name engraved on it?" That lifted up my spirits at the thought of Mai's name being written on that special locket. I nodded my head, saying," yes, I would love that!"

"Now then, what's the special lady's name?" The clerk asked with a wink.

"Mai! Her name is Mai!" I replied, smiling. The clerk took the locket to the back room, and came back with Mai's name engraved on it. I paid for it with my credit card and walked out of the store.

By the time I got to the parking lot, I heard loud footsteps following me as I head over towards my car. I quickly turned, only to find nobody there. Then I heard it again, only this time I heard laughter. I felt strong arms wrapped around me with a raspy voice, saying," I'll let you go if you give me something valuable!"

I know December is a time when thugs would go after people for their money or other valuables. The thug held onto me firmly as I watched this other guys snatching my bags. He found Mai's present and looked at it with awe. He gave me a smug smile, and he said," Thanks for letting us have this pretty thing."

Before he would put it in his pocket, I warmed up my hands to help get this guy off of me. The thug, who was holding me, jumped back and looked at his burned hands. He yelled," WHY YOU!"

Before he would even strike me, I gave him a punch in the jaw and the gut. Then I went after this other guy, who had Mai's present, and threw him against someone's car. I punched him out and snatched Mai's present out of his hands. While the guys are knocked out, I gathered all my shopping bags and ran off before they regain consciousness.

When I finally got to my car, I put all of my shopping bags into the trunk and closed the trunk door, making sure it's locked. I opened my door and climbed into the driver's seat. I gently placed Mai's present into the cupholder, so that it won't be damaged. I did my usual routine and drove out of the parking lot.

When I finally got home, I took the presents up to my room and wrapped them up in gift wrap. After that, I put them on the top shelf of my closet, so that no one else would find them. From the exhaustion of doing all that Christmas shopping, I decided to go take early shower and take a short nap. I lied down on my bed and went into a nice snooze, dreaming about Mai... again.

When I woke up, I looked down at my watch, and I realized that it's almost six o'clock. Shoot! I gotta get ready! Mai was suppose to be here at six. I took my red swim trunks out of my dresser drawer, and slipped them on. Then I pulled out a black tanktop, and pulled it over my head.

When I heard the doorbell rang, I rushed down the stairs to go answer the door. Before I answered it, I made sure that I'm looking HOT for tonight! I slowly opened the door to reveal Mai, wearing a black cloak around herself.

I greeted," Hello, Mai! Ready for a swim?"

Mai nodded, smiling up at me. She looks so cute when she smiles! I stepped out of the way so she could have room to enter my house, and I closed the front door. I lead her over to my basement, where I showed her my firebending techniques, and showed her my indoor pool. Nice, huh?

Mai sat down in one of those lounge chairs that I set out for us, and pulled the cloak closer to herself. I'm guessing she doesn't want to show me her swimsuit...... or that she must be very cold. Well, it's winter so I understand.

I said," Mai, just so you know, the pool is heated up! So if you want to get in, you can!"

Mai looked up at me with a blank expression, and nodded. Just for her enjoyment, I pulled off my tanktop and tossed it to Mai, who then grabbed it and sniffed it. She blushed when she notices me staring, and put my tanktop behind her. I smirked, knowing that Mai seems to enjoy my scent. Just to make this more amusing, I dived into the pool. I rose up to the surface and shook my head, letting water fly everywhere. I swam over to the edge and leaned against it, tilting my head back towards Mai.

I smiled at her, and commented," How do you like the scent?"

She blushed even more when she saw me trying to look sexy! "Sexy" is my favorite word! I flashed her my sexy smile, and motioned for her to come in to the pool. Mai pointed at herself, hoping that I was pointing to her. Well, she is the only person, who is down at the pool with me.

I pointed out," Of coarse I'm pointing at you! Why don't you come on in? It's nice!"

Mai looked down at her lap, pulling her cloak even more closer to herself. I could tell that she's REALLY embarrassed to show off her swimsuit.

I encoaraged her," Mai, you already seen me in my swimsuit! Now it's my turn to see yours! Come on now, there's nothing to feel embarrassed about!"

After I said that, Mai stood up from the lounge chair and slowly toss away her cloak. My eyes went wide in surprise! Mai is wearing a black two piece swimsuit with a red flame printed on the top front. It looks more of a competative swimmer type swimsuit rather than a bikini. Honestly, I really don't like bikinis! They are so skimpy and it shows too much skin! Eurgghh... I don't think I want to see anyone in a bikini right now!

Now where was I? Oh yes... Mai looks as though she works out, just to keep in shape. From my point of view, I think Mai looks very hot in that swimsuit! She went over to the pool and sat on the edge, only to dip her feet in the water. I asked her," Are you going to get in?"

Mai shook her head in a "no thank you" manner, and I groaned in annoyance. Then an idea popped into my head, so I grinned in a mischievious kind of way. So she doesn't want to come in, huh? We'll see about that! I grabbed Mai by her arms, and pulled her into the pool, causing a big splash that hits the pavement. Mai rose up from the water, and rubbed the water out of her eyes. She glared at me, and asked," What did you do that for?"

I laughed. "Well you wouldn't come in, so I decided to just pull you in! Besides, the pool is already heated before you got here." Mai narrowed her eyes at me even more, but replaced that with a playful smirk. She swam up to me, and splashed me with water. I smirked back, and I said," Oh it's on!"

"Bring it", Mai challenged.

Mai and I had decided to set up some challenges for us to do. First was to see how many laps you can swin in two minutes. Second was to see who's the greatest diver. Last was to see who could knock one person into the pool first, and it's best for two out of three. So far, I beat Mai out of two challenges and she only beat me at one. I defeated her at lap swimming and knock out. After all, I'm fast and strong. For Mai, she defeated me at diving. Man, she could do flips off the diving board! Who knew that she's a very good diver? After our challenges, we decided to just hang around by the lounge chairs and just talk. We talked about what we want to do on the holidays and what we want for Christmas this year.

Mai asked me," What are you getting me for Christmas, Zuko?"

"Oh, it'll be a surprise", I answered, winking at her. Her gift will be a surprise alright! Just wait and see!

A/N: Next one might be some Mai and Zuko Fluff! 


	14. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

Mai's POV

I can't believe this day has finally arrived! Christmas Day! The day when I get to see Zuko again on the hoilidays. I'm so excited. It all started out on a cold morning when my little brother, Tom-tom went into my room and jumped on my bed, screaming in joy. I groaned in annoyance as I scooted my legs over towards the end of my bed. When my feet are touching the floor, I said," Let's go."

Tom-tom stopped bouncing and grabbed my hand. He dragged me down the stairs towards the living room, where we see our Christmas tree and our presents. Mom was happy to see us, but Dad wasn't..... as always. So, Tom-tom and I opened our presents. Please let it not be girly stuff! I tore through gift wrap, only to recieve a necklace, an ipod, and an art kit. Tom-tom got a stuffed lemur, a toy rocket, and a tricycle. We are very satisfied with our gifts that our parents brought us.

After we opened our presents, we went to the kitchen to go have breakfast. My mom made us pancakes with maple syrup, strawberries, and whip cream. They were delicious! Mom always makes the best. After I ate breakfast, I went upstairs to my room, and got dressed. Since it's chilli out today, I decided to wear my usual attire with a dark red coat with white fake fur on the cuffs and hood. Even though it doesn't match my taste, it is a really warm coat. Plus, it's very pretty!

Then I heard the doorbell rang. I went down stairs and opened the front door to see Zuko, smiling down at me. He greeted," Hey Mai, Merry Christmas!"

"Hey Zuko, Merry Christmas!" I greeted back, smiling. Zuko and I pulled each other into a sweet embrace, like always. Then we heard someone clearing her throat. We pulled back, only to see a jealous Aluki standing nearby. I gave Aluki a glare while Zuko shows a blank expression. Aluki gave me a I'm-watching-you look, and walked off to see my father, like she did on Thanksgiving.

Anyway, Zuko and I were very happy to see each other on this day. He looks pretty cute in his winter outfit. He's wearing a red sweater with a dark blue jacket over it, and a pair of blue jeans. Even though he may not be in his usual gothic attire, he still looks cute in normal clothes. I could hear him chuckle when he notices that I'm staring.

He said," I know what you're thinking. I'm wearing something that is SO unusual! But hey, it doesn't matter if you're fashionable or not! Besides, fashion is crud to me! It's just the style the style that matters to me the most."

I thought,' Zuko, you are so right! Fashion isn't everything! OMG Zuko is HOT!'

"Hello! Earth to Mai!" I heard Zuko say, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. Zuko chuckled when he notices to blush creeping along my cheeks. He placed a hand on my shouler, saying," It's okay, Mai, I daydreamed all the time."

When it's finally lunch time, Zuko and I decided to eat out in the living room, where could be alone and just talk for a while. Then "Princess Brattikins" or should I say Aluki stalks over to the couch and sat next to Zuko, making sure she's moving her leg against his. Zuko, who's feeling uncomfortable, jerked himself away and ended up getting close to me. We both looked at each other and blushed in crimson.

"Oh... ummmm... sorry.." Zuko apologized as he was scooting himself away for about an inch. I glanced over at Aluki, who is starting to get really jealous by the look on her face. I couldn't help but smirk, mouthing," You will lose." Aluki "hmph" in response and stormed out of the room.

After lunch is over, the guests took the time to give each other gifts. I couldn't wait to see Zuko's reaction when he sees his present. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small red box that contains the engraved watch. I walked over to Zuko, who also has a small black box in his hand. I wonder who's it for?

He smiled at me, and he said," Hey Mai, Merry Christmas", as he handed me his present. I gladly took it from his hands, checking the tag to see if it was for me and it is. I pulled off the ribbon and carefully opened the box to reveal a shiny locket that has tiny flames engraved on the sides. I took it out of the box, so I could have a closer look at it! Then Zuko pointed out," Look at the other side."

I flipped it over, and my eyes went wide. The locket has my name written in fancy writing. I smiled in joy, and decided to put it. Zuko went behind me, saying," Here, I'll help you." He took the ends of my locket and hooked them together. He went around me, letting his hand slide passed my shoulder.

I said," Thanks so much for the necklace." Then I handed him his present. "...and oh, this is for you! Merry Christmas, Zuko."

"Thank you," Zuko replied, taking his gift from me. I smiled as I watched him open his gift. His eyes went wide when he saw the watch. He gently pulled it out and showed it to his face, admiring the beauty of it. Then I told him, "Look at the other side."

Zuko flipped it over, and his smile grew bigger when he saw his name engraved on it. He handed me the box, and latched the watch onto his wrist. Then he went up to me, and hugged me, tighter than we did earlier. He said, "Thank you, Mai."

"You're welcome", I responded, hugging him back. Then I heard someone clearing her throat. We pulled away, and looked to see Azula smirking at us. I began to wonder what she's smirking about. She pointed up towards the ceiling, murmuring," You might want to look up."

Zuko and I had no idea what she's talking. When we both looked up, we realized that we're standing underneath the mistletoe. We both looked back at each other, blushing in a thousand shades of red. I played with my hair while Zuko scratched at the back of his head. Then we started to lean towards each other. Right when we were about to kiss, I was pushed down to the ground by someone no other than Aluki. When Zuko realized what had just happened and was about to kiss that evil witch, he immediately pulled back and walked away from her, leaving her in disappointment. Azula smacked herself in the head. I don't know why, but I think she's disappointed because Zuko and I didn't kiss. Now that's such a huge disappointment to me! I felt really angry at what Aluki had just done. Darn it, Aluki! The rivalry is still going, and I WILL win!

Zuko's POV

Darn it! I was so close! I was about to have my first kiss with Mai when Aluki pushed her out of the way. Good thing, I pulled away or I'll be kissing a crazy lunatic! Anyway, I walked away from her with fright. Urggh! Aluki is even more creepy than she was before. She keeps stalking me everywhere I go! The worst part is... she knows where I live now! I don't know how she figured it out, but I'm going to make sure that I lock all the doors and windows, so that she can't get into my house.

I think Aluki is diagnosed with male-obsession disorder, meaning she is so obsessed with me that she would not leave me alone! This going to be a long year! Anyway, after the misltetoe incident, I went off to the kitchen, admiring the watch that Mai gave me. It looks very beautiful, and classic. Mai must've known that I'm more of a gothic and classical kind of guy. What I love about this watch the most is that my name in engraved on it. Now that's just something I would always keep forever, and maybe pass it down to my son. I think it's rather sweet of Mai to give me something so valuable. She really loved that locket I gave her, and I knew it would match up to Mai's taste.

You know what gets me wondering...... does Mai REALLy like me?

A/N: Poor Zuzu! Aluki is never going to let go of him. 


	15. Valentine's Day

Valentine's day and Clubs?

Mai's POV

A month has already passed since the mistletoe incident. Aluki just really had to ruin this moment, hadn't she. It's obvious that she is very jealous of me! I know, surpirsing isn't it? I mean can you imagine.... a spoiled girl.... being jealous.... of bored girl like me? Now that's just crazy! Although, I had to admit, it's pretty cool to see another girl get jealous of me.

Anyway, today is Valentine's day. Whoopi! NOT! I know I mentioned this many times.... I HATE Valentine's Day! You already knew why I hate it because of Jet. There's another reason why I hate this holiday. It's because of the hearts, flowers, chocolate, and most of all..... pink! Everywhere I go, I see couples going by, showing off their mushiness. Eww! I just hope this year, I would get something. Not that I care or anything.

As I was walking down the hallway to my Ist period class, which is on the second floor. I was in a rush because the bell already rang when I got here. I tried to get here as soon as possible, but my English books are slowing me down. That's when I bumped into Jet.

"Hey beautiful, wanna go out with me sometime", Jet asked, trying to be cool. "We'll see a movie of your choice."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How dare that jerk ask me, even though I shot him a thousand times already. I told him," How many times do I have to tell you!?!? I DON'T want to go out with a self-centered jerk like you!"

Jet put on angry expression, and yelled," Why you little wench!" He slapped me across the face hard, and I feel down the stairs along with my books. I could feel pain shoot right up my right arm, and it hurts really bad. I tried to get up, but the pain stopped me. Then I saw Katara running towards me with Ty Lee.

Katara asked," Mai, are you okay?" I shook my head in response. Then Katara glared up at Jet, saying," Have you ever been taught to never hit girls at all?"

"Why Katara, you look so pretty today!" Jet commented. "Did you do something with your hair?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she helped me get up, and took my down to the nurse's office. Ty Lee picked up my books, and followed us. When we got there, Katara took out some water from her water bottle, and moved her glowing hand over my arm.

She said," You took quite a landing right there, Mai." I groaned in annoyance. "Who does he think he is to hit a girl?"

"Oh I know! A jerk!" I replied, still angry at Jet.

Katara nodded. "Jet is a jerk! I'm pretty lucky I have my big brother, Sokka, there to protect me. He use to try to flirt with me all the time."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he started flirting with me since the 6th grade. I thought he would never leave me alone. Luckily, Toph was there to scare him off", Katara answered with a slight laugh.

I couldn't help, but smile. I guess I'm not the only one who Jet flirts with.

Zuko's POV

Alright, the worst holiday has arrived! I snorted in annoyance! I don't see what's so special about Valentine's Day! It's ridiculous! I hope this year will turn out okay. Like every year, I always get all cranky about it because I never get anything at all. Yeah I may be an outcast, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't get anything, right?

Well anyway, I was at school and I haven't seen Mai at all today. I heard some people say that she broke her arm when she fell down the stairs, and also say that Jet has something do with it. I couldn't help but feel angry by this. That jerk! Who does he think he is to have the right to hurt girls? I mean, it's not like he created this world or something!

As my classes go by, I couldn't really keep Mai off my mind. I think about her. I dream of her. I even talked about her. No I am not obsessed with her, okay? Gosh!

By the time lunch arrived, I went down to the office to go talk with the principle about some things. There, I saw Mai coming in with Katara. Her right arm was put in a blue cast and in a navy blue sling. I went over to her, and asked," What happened to you, Mai? Are you okay?"

Mai glowered at me. Before she answered, Katara decided to step in.

"She's fine", Katara answered, rubbing her hand against Mai's arm. "Jet pushed her down the stairs on the way to 1st period. He tried asking her out and Mai said no. Then Jet got angry and slapped her across the face..... hard! Jet got sent down to the principle's office for the 4th time, and now he's suspended."

I took the time to absorb all of this information into my brain, and I nodded in understanding. Let's see if I remember all the discipline rules correctly. Jet had got into so many fights and had been sent down to the principle's office four times. If he got sent down there for the fifth time, he will be expelled.

After lunch is over, I decided to help Mai carry her stuff to the rest of her classes until school's over. She's already excused from P.E. so that's good. She won't have to do anything for 8-10 weeks. She can't write with her left hand, so she has to have someone else help her write. Luckily Katara was there to help her out.

By the time school's over, I decided to go the my locker to go drop off my books. As soon as I close my locker and lock it, I smelled smoke coming this way. I gagged at that smell of smoke. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked to see Jet, looking all angry as usual. Then I found out something about him that is totally shocking. Jet is on drugs!

He's smoking a cigarette? On open campus? At this time? Whoa, something is really up! I asked him in an irritating tone," Aren't you not allowed to smoke here, Jet?"

Jet blew out a puff of smoke, and he asked me," Why not?"

"Cause it's against campus rules", I answered, feeling infuriated.

Jet shrugged. "So what? It's a free country. I can do whatever I want, and you can't stop me. So what are you going to do about it? Tell Mr. Roku?"

I didn't say anything, but just growl. Right when I was about to leave, Jet grabbed me by the arm and slammed me against the lockers.... hard. I began to see stars dance after I got slammed. I shook my head, so the stars can disappear and they did. I looked at Jet, who is about ready to punch me. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the impact. Instead of punching me in the face, he hit the locker besides my head. I snapped open my eyes, to see that Jet is panting. He released his grip on me, and took off running, leaving me in confusion.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself aloud.

As I was walking home from school, I began to think back from when my grandfather was still around. From all my years of going to school, I learned that what drugs can do to your skin, hair, and every parts of your body. My grandfather, Azulon died of lung cancer at the age of 72. He got this while he was working at my great-grandfather's business, the Sozin's Comet. The Sozin's Comet was a dance club, a business before the Jasmine Dragon, and also a smoking area. Azulon got lung cancer from breathing in all that smoke in the air. Didn't I mention that it is also a smoking area? Oh yeah, I did.

Well anyway, my grandfather died in the hospital and decided to give my uncle his business. My dad got so jealous that he decided to got out and drink tons of beer until his mind is off of reality. Then he decided to abuse me and my mom. That's how I got my scar. It's because my dad burned me, and he thought that pain will teach me a thing or two about "respect." Like that helps! Then later on, he starts to abuse Azula. Ever since my dad has finally left us, I've been feeling so happy, along with my mother and Azula. We were free, and we'd never felt more alive.

Oh shoot, Aluki's at the corner! I decided to make a run for it before she would even notice. As I was running away, I crashed into Sokka, causing us to fall to the ground. Sokka rubbed his head to soothe away the pain, and he said," Hey watch where you're going! Oh hey Zuko, what's up?"

I looked around to find Aluki calling out my name as she searches for me. I cried," No time, just hide!"

"Hide from what?" Sokka asked as I dragged him over behind the bush. I pushed the leaves aside, just so Sokka and I could have a look.

"Her", I answered, pointing towards Aluki. Sokka replied with a 'oh.'

Sokka then told me," I think I know what you're talking about. You have a stalker, didn't you?" He grinned. I shrugged my shoulders, and I replied," I guess so!"

"Come over to my place, Zuko. We'll talk a thing or two about 'stalkers.' Trust me, I know how you REALLY feel", Sokka explained with a slight chuckle. I took out my phone to call my mom to see if it's okay for me to come over, and she gave me the okay to do so.

When we got to Sokka's house, we went upstairs towards Sokka's room, which is a pigsty. Sokka took a seat in his computer chair while I took a seat upon his bed. I couldn't help but feel disgusted by how his room looked. There were pieces of clothing lying on the floor. Posters are put up all over the wall. Plus, the room smells like moldy pizza! Ugh! Now that I mention it, there is moldy pizza.... on the floor! Does Sokka even realize that the pizza is what 3 days old?

Sokka placed his hands behind his head, and he asked," Can you tell me who your stalker is?"

"Aluki Hata." I answered.

Sokka took his arms down and folded his hands, pointing two fingers up. He whispered," Aluki.... Aluki..... Aluki.... Hmmm.... Does she have brown hair and brown eyes?" I nodded. " Is she that girl who yells and screams a lot, accuses everyone for going against her, and of coarse... being obnoxious?"

I nodded quickly, saying," Yes... yes... and YES!"

"I figured it must be her. My sister complains about her all the time, even during movie night!" Sokka explained. "I can see why Aluki's been stalking you because she has a crush on you."

My eyes went wide in disgust. Aluki has a crush on me?!? Oh that's just great! I ran a hand through my hair, denying the fact that I do indeed have a stalker. Sokka patted me on the shoulder, saying," If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you about my stalker situation. How does that sound?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's okay."

"Well then, where shall I start", Sokka replied, leaning back against his chair.

As I listen to Sokka's story, I learned his stalker is much worst than mine. His stalker's name is Shara, and she was about our age. She started stalking him since they were sophomores. She would follow him wherever he goes, and would try to get to go out with him. What really shocks me the most is that she has a kid! A one year old child. Ever since she had the kid, Shara would not only try to ask Sokka out, but also try to get him to be the surrogate father!

I sighed, and asked," So, how are you really going to help me with this stalker issue?"

Sokka rolled his chair over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, saying," I know just the people who would love to help you resolve this stalker issue."

Then we heard a loud "bloop" from Sokka's computer. Sokka rolled his chair back, and tapped his finger on the keyboard. I got up to see what's going on. Sokka was checking his email. He moved the mouse up to the inbox and clicked on it. When it opened up, it shows up the list of emails he got recently. Most of it is from Aang. Aang can be a huge chatterbox.

When Sokka read the title of his new message, he realized whose it from. He scowled, and said," Oh what does she want now?"

I couldn't help but snicker at what the message says. It says:

"Hey Sokka,

I was wondering if you could come over to my house, and help me babysit my little girl, La! La would love to have you.... like a father! 3 We'll go out to eat, see a movie, and spend a huge amount of time with La at the park. Once we put her to bed, we could have some alone time together and finally did something no one has ever expected us to do!

Love, Shara xoxoxox."

Sokka was twitching in response after he read it. He began typing again on his keyboard, mumbling," NO! I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. HAVE. SEX. WITH. YOU. GOOOO AWWAAYYY!"

I totally cracked up at what Sokka had just typed. Good thing Aluki doesn't know my phone number or my email. After Sokka sent it away, he turned towards me and he told me," On Monday after school, meet me down to room D-8. There's a club I would like to introduce you to."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Sokka grinned. "Trust me, it's going to be a surprise." Then he got up and wrapped his arm around me. "So? Thinking about giving a special for that special someone, Zuko?"

I blushed, and I replied," Well.... maybe...."

"Well who is it?" Sokka asked, feeling curious.

"Uhhh....." I answered, doing my best not to blush.

"Weeellllll?"

I moved my eyes back and forth in my sockets, and I replied," Well..... Sokka, promise me you won't tell."

"Fine, I won't tell." Sokka agreed as he took a seat back in his computer chair. "Alright, spill."

I looked at my feet, and scratched at the back of my head, admitting," I...I.. I have a crush on Mai!"

"Mai? Hmmm... Oh, is she that gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah, that's her." I nodded.

"Interesting." Sokka raised a brow in interest. "I see why you like her. She's much more different from other girls. She's goth like you, and I believe she's really your type. Everytime you see each other, you seem to bring out the happiness in her. Am I right?"

What Sokka said is true. Mai is not like other girls, and she's a goth like me. Whenever I see her, I've always bring out the happiness in her. Although, she does have a cute smile! Oh my gosh, Sokka is right. Mai is my type, and I think we are meant for each other! I felt a soft smile form on my face, and I said," Sokka, you're right. Mai is my type, and I think we are meant to be together."

"See? I told you!" Sokka agreed, clapping his hands together. Then he decided to give me some advice. Oh boy, he better give me good advice. I hear he gives the dumbest advice ever! I said," Uhh.. I gotta go."

"Wait, don't you want me to give you some advice before you go, Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"No thank you", I answered as I walked out of the room.

Mai's POV

Katara has been helping me with my homework. I tried telling her that I can write with my left hand, but Katara insisted that I should let her write since my writing hand is broken. I tried writing with my left hand, but it all looks like sqiggly letters and I couldn't read it. After Katara and I finished our homework, we decided to talk about our love interests.

Katara began," Mai, promise me you won't tell anyone, but-" She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "-I have a secret crush on Aang."

I felt surprised. Who knew Katara has a crush on Aang? Well, since she told me her crush, I guess it's time to tell her mine. I leaned over to whisper in Katara's ear, and I whispered," I have a crush on Zuko."

She looked at me and smiled. She said," I've always knew you seem fond of Zuko."

"You knew?" I asked.

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I knew that all along! Ever since the homcoming dance, you seem to enjoy having him around. I see why you like him, Mai. He's sweet, gentle, understanding, and very handsome."

I blushed after she said the word 'handsome.' I pulled my knees close to my chest, and I said," I would've just ask him out already, but there are some problems. One, I'm shy, and two, Aluki is in my way of having Zuko."

Katara nodded in understanding, saying," I know what you mean. Aluki is not give up on Zuko... unless if he has a girlfriend." She raised her brow in interest, grinning. Oh no, I don't like that look. Something tells me that things are about to get rough.

Katara's POV

Guess what? I have a plan that I think might work. Since Mai told me that she has a crush on Zuko, I decided that I should give her a little push, just so.... oh you know..... help her confess her true feelings for Zuko. Speaking of Zuko, Aang told me that Zuko seems to enjoy having Mai around, which hinted that Zuko feels the same way about Mai. The thought of Mai and Zuko made me feel giddy.

Okay, here's how my plan goes. First, I'm going to have to convince Mai to join my club. I can't tell you the name, but it's going to be a surprise! Second, we are going to have a girl-talk about our love interests. Third, help Mai gather the confidence, and hopefully..... push Aluki out of the way. Finally, push Mai and Zuko together. Great plan, huh?

I told Mai, "Mai, I think I have an idea. How would you like to join my club?"

"Me at a club?" Mai asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, join me at my club on Monday during lunch. Come on, it'll be fun."

Before Mai would say anything else, I said," Ah ah, it'll be a surprise", with a wink.

"O...kay!" Mai replied, looking all confused.

When I looked at the clock, I realized that it's time for me to go. I packed away my notebook into my backpack, and swung it over my shoulder. I told Mai," I gotta go. Meet me down at my locker at lunch, okay? Well, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." Mai replied.

When I walked out of Mai's bedroom, I ran into Zuko, who then asked," Is Mai home?"

I nodded. "Of coarse she's home, Zuko, why else was I here? She's in her room." I pointed back towards Mai's bedroom. Zuko nodded, and he walked over there. What I saw in his pocket is a red rose with a card attached to it. I raised my eyebrow in interest, thinking,' This is going to be interesting.'

When no ones around, I quickly hide behind the wall next to Mai's bedroom, and began listening to what's going on. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I find this fun. I wonder what Mai and Zuko are going to talk about?

Zuko's POV

I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach right now. I'm feeling pity for Mai, and anger towards Jet for pushing her down the stairs. Yet, i couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him because he's on drugs, and I think he's suffering through depression. I don't know, but I will find out as soon as I find out why Mai's father is being a jerk. I gave Mai's door a little knock, and she told me to come in. I walked in, and took a seat on her bed. I smiled, and said," Hey Mai! How's your arm?"

Mai sighed," It's fine, still broken from the accident."

"I see." I replied, taking the rose out of my pocket. "Here, this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day." I handed her the rose, and she gladly took it. She read the card that I wrote, and smiled. She looked up at me, and she said," Thank you."

I responded with a "Hmmhmm", and smiled back. Then Mai's mother came up to us, and told us that Mai's father had just walked out of the house (as always) during an arguement. She said that they were arguing about him being late coming home and that she thought she saw him with another woman the other day. Now that's something I think will help solve this mystery for why Mai's dad had to be such a jerk!

Mai's mother turned towards me, and asked me," Would you like to have dinner with us, Zuko?"

"Sure, I'd love to", I replied, feeling excited to be closer to Mai again. "I'm sure my mom won't mind."

Mai's mother smiled and left the room.

During dinner time, we just talked about some things like family life, hobbies, etc. I now know that Mai's mother's name is Yun, so I won't have to call her "ma'am" anymore. Mai is having trouble eating her food, so I have to be the one to feed her. I know it's stupid, but I just felt sorry for Mai. After all, Mai can't eat with her left hand.

After dinner, Mai and I decided to go hang out in her room, just to talk as usual. When I looked at the clock, it says 7:00pm and it's time for me to go.

I got up from the bed, and I told Mai," I'll be going now. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you later", Mai replied, smiling.

I said," Alright, bye." With that, I gave Mai a kiss on her cheek. My face completely blushed in crimson as soon as I left the house. I felt a smile form on my face, thinking that this has got to be the best Valentine's Day ever. I'll always remember this.

Mai's POV

I can't believe what just happened. I've been kissed on the cheek by a hot guy-- I mean Zuko! I got a kiss from Zuko! So maybe he is interested in me? Hmmm. We'll wait and see! OMG I can't believe this happened. This is the best Valentine's Day ever! I wonder what Katara's club is like, and what is the name of it?

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I've been suffering through a long, hard writer's block, and it was not fun! I think this is the longest chapter I wrote! Hmmm... ah well i hope you enjoy reading this chapter. 


	16. Single Ladies

The Single Ladies

Mai's POV

Things have been going by real rough. It's all because of my evil rival, Aluki. Valentine's Day went really well, all because of Zuko. Zuko... Zuko... Zuko! I just can't stop saying his name! Zuko! Gosh, dang it.. stop it! Well then, let's move on!

It was on a Monday afternoon when lunch arrives. I was just walking down the hallway, carrying my backpack on my back. I was suppose to meet Katara down at her locker today at lunch. When I saw her, she was talking to some girl with red-brown hair. I don't know who it was, but they look like they're up to something horrible. They better not do something horrible to me!

I walked over towards Katara to see what's going on. When I got to her, the girl she was talking to already left. Katara closed her locker door, and looked at me. She asked," Are you ready, Mai?"

I nodded, and allowed Katara to drag me by the hand. It was so hard to keep up with her because she was walking very fast, like she's excited over something. Then we stopped in front of a door of what looks like a media classroom. When Katara gave the door a knock, the girl, who is on the other side of the door, peeked over at that tiny window. She asked, imitating a man's voice," What's the password?"

Katara pounded on the door hard, and yelled," Toph, just let us in!"

"Okay... okay... jeeze I was just kidding around! Sheesh!" Toph yelled back, waving her hand in a show-off fashion. Katara and I backed away when Toph opened the door, allowing us to go in and we did. I took the time to look around to see that there was only Toph, Suki, Yue, Meng, and Jin.

Yue has long white hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She wears an icy blue tube top with white pants and a white jacket. From the looks of her, she kinda reminds me of Emma Frost. I knew her since elementary school. She's always so perfect, but she's really nice. Plus, she's a senior. Meng has frizzy, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is in pigtail that always stick up, like she had just touched a telephone pole a hundred times. She's wearing very geeky clothes. She wore a pink shirt, a green skirt with red suspenders, green tall sock, and red sandals. Not to mean or anything, but her clothes kinda make me want to go throw up. She's a freshman of coarse. Jin has brown hair and green eyes. She always wear something plain. She wears an olive colored sleeveless shirt with forest green pants and flip flops. She often wears her hair in a ponytail. Plus, she's a senior. I could tell from the look in her eye that she's about ready torture anyone, who dares make a step over the line. But she's really nice, so she won't do any harm.

Katara announced," Ladies, I would like to welcome a new member of our club." She turned towards me. "Mai, welcome to 'The Single Ladies.' A club for girls, who are single or having problems with relationships. Girls, would you like to explain why you're here?"

Yue explained," I'm here because I've been having problems with my boyfriend, Hahn. He drives me crazy! Often at times, he gets so very upset and then fights with one another. Whenever I talked to my good friend, Sokka, he accuses me of cheating on him. Then it turned into a heated arguement, and he... he hit me! He hit me hard!" After she said, she bursted out crying. Now that's an abusive boyfriend she has. Hahn doesn't really sound like a nice guy. Yue doesn't deserve this!

I said," Yue, just to be honest. Hahn doesn't sound like a nice guy, who cares about nothing but himself. I think you should just break up with him, and find yourself a guy who really loves you."

"I can't! It's because my father wanted me to marry this guy after I graduate, so that we can become the most richest family in the world", Yue replied, crying once more. Jin went over to her and patted her on her back.

Katara said," Everything's going to be alright, Yue. Just talk to your dad about it. Okay?" Yue nodded, wiping away her tears. "Okay then, Jin would you like to explain why you're in this club?"

Jin explained," I recently broke up with my boyfriend, and I felt really lonely afterwards. Then I started to feel very depressed. I wasn't able to play sports like I use to, and my grades went from A's and B's to D's and F's. My parents were concerned about it, so they talked to my counselor. My counselor, Ms. Joo Dee says that I should join a club. When I joined "The Single Ladies", I talked with some of the girls there, and I felt so much better. I've been in this club for two years now, and I'm always here to help girls, who are having problems with relatinships."

"Very well said, Jin." Katara looked at Meng. "Meng?"

Meng said," I'm here because I wanted to meet boys!"

Katara looked at her like she grew an extra head, and she said," Well... okay! Suki?"

"I'm here because my boyfriend, Sokka has been acting really weird recently, like he's not himself. Last night, Sokka and I were down at the park for our date. When I tried to get his attention, he looked the other way and zones out. I think Sokka and I are becoming distant. What do you think?" Suki explained, feeling slightly confused.

Toph said," Yeah, I think you two are growing apart from each other!" Then she looked at everyone. "I'm here just to for the joy of being single."

"Well then. Mai, can you tell us why you're here?" Katara asked.

I sighed, and said," Well.... you see..... I have this... crush.... on a guy named Zuko..."

"Awww.. that's so sweet!" Suki commented.

Toph cheered," AHA! I KNEW IT!"

I continued," Okay, I have a huge crush on Zuko! I tried to ask him out, but I'm just... well... too shy, and oh, that Aluki is in my way!"

Toph crushed her fist into her left palm, saying," Oh, you mean 'Princess Brattikins?' Don't worry, I can take her!"

"Yeah, let's get that girl out of the way!" Suki agreed. "Besides, I think Mai and Zuko make such a cute couple."

Katara patted me on the shoulder, saying," Don't worry, Mai, we'll help get together with the guy, even if we have to lock Aluki up in th janitor's closet!" After she said that, we all bursted out laughing about us locking Aluki up in the closet. I could imagine Aluki screaming her head off, banging on the door, pleading for help. Oh, this is going be fun!

Zuko's POV

I was waiting down at Rm D-8 for Sokka to just hurry up and open the door. I already knocked on the door three times already, and all I could get is a response like, "Just a minute." I sighed and rolled my eyes, starting to feel impatient. When Sokka opened the door, he poked his head out, looking to see if anyone's around. He whispered," Welcome to the club, Zuko!"

I just rolled my eyes again and walked into the room. Once I got inside, I saw Aang, Haru, and Lee. Aang waved at me when he saw me come in while Lee and Haru just stared. Haru has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a green button-up shirt with matching pants. I remember him from when he went to the homecoming dance with Ty Lee. He's a sophomore, of coarse! Lee, on the other hand, is a freshman! He has really messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a wrinkled T-shirt with brown shorts. Just to be honest, his clothes kinda disgust me because one, they're dirty, and two..... they stink!

Sokka announced," Everyone, I would like to welcome a new member of 'The Desperate Househusbands.'"

The Desperate Househusbands? What kind of a title is that? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard! Who came up with that Idea? Oh right, Sokka! Obviously! The Desperate Househusbands, seriously? That sounds more like Desperate Housewives to me! The members all said hello to me, and each introduce themselves to me. Aang won't have to because we're already good friends. I already know wh6y we're all here because we're all desperate into trying to get ourselves a girlfriend. What I find most embarrassing is when I have to admit that I have a crush on Mai. But Aang cheered me up when he told me that he has a crush on Katara. Boy, who knew?

After I explained to the group why I couldn't ask Mai out, Sokka reassured me," Don't worry, Zuko, I'll help you get Jet out of your way! Even if I have to lock him in the car and push him over a cliff."

After he said that, we kinda bursted out laughing, even though Sokka was only kidding! He wouldn't kill Jet! He would just lock him up in the janitor's closet instead. When the meeting's over, we decided to go out and walk around. Then i saw Aluki running up to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, thinking,' Oh great! What does she want?'

Aluki asked," Hey Zuko, I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me?"

Before I said anything, Sokka decided to step in, and he answered for me," Sorry Aluki! Zuko has a meeting with me and my boys tonight. So, better luck next time."

After he said that, Aluki stormed off, hating the feeling of rejection.

Sokka's POV

I bet y'all know me! Sokka the idiot who gives people the worst advice... or Sokka the Stupid! My real name is Sokka Rivers, and I am NOT a dummy! Sheesh! Anyway, I developed a plan, and I call it, "Operation Hook-up." It's where me and my boys are going help push Mai and Zuko together. Here's how it goes.

Step 1: convince Zuko to join 'The Desperate Househusbands.' I know what you're thinking. The name is stupid! But hey I like it, and thought it would match us because we're desperate!  
Step 2: Have a man-to-man chat about girls!  
Step 3: Help Zuko gather enough confidence and hopefully.... get Aluki and Jet off our backs.  
Step 4: Get Zuko and Mai together!

Pretty neat, huh? I bet that'll show my sister, Katara, that I can be a better cupid than her. Take that, Katara!

Katara's POV

Oh I'll show my brother that I can be a better cupid than he is (in which I am). All I need to do is take the time to figure out Zuko and Mai's comfort level because I don't want to push things too far, or they will feel VERY uncomfortable.

Flashback...

When I told Sokka this, he was like, "Comfort Level, shmomfort level! I bet I can hook two people up without knowing their comfort levels."

Then I challenged," Oh yeah, I bet I could hook two people up with the knowledge of comfort."

"Is that challenge?" Sokka asked, grinning.

"Oh, it's a challenge alright", I answered, smirking. "Whoever wins, gets a foot massage and won't have to do any chores for two months!"

"You're ON!"

End of Flashback...

Yeah, you see. Sokka and I are having a bet! Who do you think will win, me or Idiot boy? SOKKA, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

Aluki's POV

Zuko will be mine! I'll do whatever it takes to get Zuko to be my boyfriend, even if I have to get that stupid goth girl, Mai out of the way! I don't understand what Zuko sees in Mai! I mean-- look at her, she's all Goth! Bleh! Who needs her? I'll show Mai that I can do anything better than her! You just wait and see! 


	17. Kicked out

Kicked Out

Mai's POV

Two weeks later.....

The club has been really fun! We played games like Turth or Dare, talk about our future, and we just spy on some couples for fun. On the game of Truth or Dare, Toph dared Suki to eat a handful of mud... from the ground! We really cracked up when Suki threw it all up, even though I felt sorry for her! Since it's been two weeks, I'm finally starting to gain some use of my right arm again. I'm able to write again, only I have to take a lot breaks.

When I arrived back home from school, I took out my house key from my backpack and unlocked the door. After I got inside, I hear my father talking on the phone in an angry tone. I just sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance as I walked up the stairs towards my room. While I was up in my room, I decided to doodle cartoon characters with my left hand since my right one is broken. I can do anything with my left, except for writing. Then I heard my father's voice roaring," MAI KAI, GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

I wonder what he wants? Yes, my last name is Kai (pronounced like Ka-i, not Kay). I went downstairs to the living room to see my father looking all furious. His fists were clenched tightly, and I could see his veins popping out! Eww! My mother was sitting down in a chair, feeling afraid of my dad's words.

I asked," What's up?"

"YOU EMBARRASSED ME FOR ONE LAST TIME!" My dad yelled, his face turning beet red.

"What did I do now?" I asked again.

My dad pointed a finger at me. "Someone told me that she saw you doing drugs with that Zuko boy!"

What? I didn't do drugs with Zuko. No way! Zuko never did drugs! Never. Now where did that person get that idea? I yelled back," What? I did not do drugs with him! No way! Zuko never smokes or drinks!"

"Oh sure!" My dad rolled his eyes.

"No Dad, you don't know Zuko as well as I do. He's nice, caring, and also understanding. Plus, I love him!" I debated. He looked at me in disgust after I said that. "That's right, I love Zuko. No matter what you say, it's not going to change the way I feel."

In a moment, I realized what I've done. I just admitted that I loved Zuko.... in front of my dad! Yes I love him, so shut up! My dad put on a furious expression, and he screamed," Get out!"

"But--"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" My dad repeated, pointing towards the door. My mother gasped. Before she would object, he said." STAY OUT OF THIS, YUN!"

My mother nodded and sat back into her chair. Now I'm really scared. I had just got into a fight with my dad without my mom's back up, and now I'm going to be kicked out of my home. What choice do I have now? I looked at my parents for one last time, and walked out the door.

.......

I walked aimlessly on the streets, having no clue where I'm going. I looked up at the sky to see that it's already getting dark. How long have I been walking? When I saw the park gates, I decided to just walk around there. As I explored the park, I see happy children running around in circles, trying to catch butterflies; couples making out behind the bushes or trees or on benches. I decided to go head down to the river that is only about a few miles from where I'm walking.

When I got to the river, I started to feel dizzy, like I'm going to faint. Then I'm getting pounding headaches; this is what I get for not eating. I feel as though hammers were pounding on my head. Then out of nowhere, I felt tickles in my throat and immediately coughed into my sleeve. I looked at my sleeve to see green goop on it! Eww! I looked up at the sky to see that it's already raining, and I decided that I really need to find some place for me to stay. But where am I going to go?

I stumbled on my wobbly legs, trying to keep balance. What I didn't realize is that I'm close to the edge of the river. That's when I slipped and fell into the icy cold water. After I fell in, everything went black.

Zuko's POV

The rain always smells so nice, even if you're nearby a river. Here I am just reading a book under a big oak tree, just feeling relaxed by the sounds of the river waves, crashing against the shores. Then at the corner of my eye, I see someone bobbing up and down in the water. I placed my book down and put myself in a kneeling position to see who it was. I could tell it's a girl by her face. She has jet black hair with bangs that are covering over her eyes. She's wearing a black shirt and black pants. Why does she look so familiar to me all the sudden? Then it hit me! I realized that this girl is Mai! What was she doing here?

"Oh my gosh! Mai!" I cried.

I could she's unconscious. I gotta do something! So I took off my jacket and shoes, and dove into the water. Those currents are pretty strong! Good thing I'm a really strong swimmer. I swam as fast as I could go to get to Mai. When I got to her, I grabbed her by her waist and dragged her back to my spot on the shore. I pulled Mai out of the water and laid her down on her back. I took her wrist to check her pulse, and her heart is still going. Then I checked to see if she's breathing, and she is. I could tell that she's in really bad shape. Her face looked flushed, her skin is as white as printing paper, and her clothes were soaked. Plus, her sleeve is covered with green mucus. This doesn't look good!

I wrapped my jacket around Mai, hoping this would keep her warm. I gently lifted her off the ground, and ran all the way back to my house, carrying her bridal style. When I got to the front door, I kicked the door with my foot. The door had been answered by my mom, who asked," Zuko, what's with all the banging?"

"It's Mai! I just found her in the river, and she's really in bad shape", I answered, entering the house. "Mom, we gotta help her!"

My mom shut the door, and told me to take her down to the guest room. There, I gently laid Mai down on the bed. My mom came in with some spare clothes and told me to leave. I left without taking my eyes off of Mai. While I waited, my mom came out with Mai's soaked clothing. She shook her head, muttering," This is not good!"

"What is it, Mom? Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"She does have a fever, and I think she might be coming down with pneumonia." My mom stated sadly. I couldn't help but feel more scared for Mai. She must've gotton sick from when she was out in the cold weather for a long time. I don't know how long, but all I know is that she's been outside for too long.

I went down to the kitchen to get a hot towel. I grabbed a towel from the drawer, and soaked it up in hot water. Then I went back to the guest room, where Mai was held, and pressed the hot towel down on her forehead. She moaned in pleasure, and I pressed the it down a little further. Then I hear Azula coming down the stairs, probably curious about what's going on. She stood behind me and asked," What's wrong with her?"

I turned towards her, and I replied," She's very sick, Azula. She has a fever, and Mom thinks she's catching pneumonia from being outside for too long!"

"Oh... this is bad!" Azula agreed, showing a hint of concern. "Maybe we should call a doctor, just to be sure."

I shook my head. "I don't think it's neccessary! Besides, it could be something else, like lung congestion."

"Whatever." Azula rolled her eyes. Then she asked me," Are you going to stay with her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to stay with her until she feels better."

"Well... have fun, Zuzu", Azula stated, walking out of the room.

I pretended not to hear that, and just continue watching Mai sleep. Her chest is rising up and down as she breathes through her nose. I'm going to stay here with her until she wakes up. Why? It's because I have some questions to ask her.

Mai's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I hear a familiar voice saying," Hey, I think she's waking up."

I blinked a few times, so that my vision could get into focus. When my vision did, I looked up to see concerned gold eyes, looking down at me. I recognize those eyes; they belong to Zuko. I sat up a little bit to see that I'm on a bed, and I'm wearing a red nighgown. I tried to sit up a little further, but Zuko's hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down gently.

Zuko said," Mai, you need to rest. You have a fever", gently pushing me back down.

When my head meets my pillow, I felt a warm towel being dabbed on my forehead. I looked to see Zuko giving me a sympathetic smile. I asked," where am I?"

He lifted it off, and told me," You're at my house. I found you unconscious in the river, and I took you home. Now that I see that you're awake, I have questions. What were you doing out by the river yesterday?"

I explained," I-I-I was kicked out of my house. I have nowhere else to go, so I went to the park."

"What? You wer kicked out? Why? Who?" He asked in shock.

I stated, "My dad kicked me out! He accused us of doing drugs! When I told him that we're not, he just told me to just leave the house. It's like he's bipolar or something."

Zuko's face scrunched up into an angry expression. He said," I knew there is something odd about him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He explained," Don't you get it? Your dad's strange behavior shows us that he's hiding something from you and your mom."

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know! It could be a secret job, a deal, or most of all..... a secret relationship."

"Wait-- what makes you think that my dad is cheating on my mom?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, you'll never know what your dad is hiding, Mai." Zuko argued. "Besides, I know a guy is cheating on his girlfriend/wife when he lies or comes home late. Like your dad does."

Although, I have to admit. Zuko's right. My dad could be hiding something from me and my mom. I wonder what? Then I saw Ursa coming into the room with a phone in her hand. She announced," Mai, I already made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow at 8:30am. Is that alright?"

I shrugged. "Sure... I guess..." Ursa nodded and left the room. Then I started to feel very tired again. Zuko patted me the shoulder, saying," Get some rest now! You need to gather enough strength for tomorrow."

"Alright, good night." After I said that, I fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning, Ursa and Zuko took me down to the doctor's office. Even though I got enough sleep last night, I still wobble when I walk. So, Zuko has to support me up as we head down to the office. While we waited in the waiting room, I began to feel very tired again. I hate being sick! Without taking any notice, I began to fall asleep on Zuko's shoulder.

Then I hear voice calling," Mai Kai?"

Zuko gently shook me awake, telling me that the doctor is ready to see me now. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me out of my chair, and walked me down to the doctor's office. There, I sat in this black rollar chair, trying to keep awake. Ever since I was kid, this chair has always been my most favorite thing in the office.

Anyway, the doctor came in with a clipboard, scribbling down what Ursa described what my condition is. The doctor, whose name is Dr. Yugoda, turned towards me, and she told me," Okay Mai, I need you to open your mouth for me. Say Ahh."

I opened my mouth for her and she held my tongue down with a flat stick. She looked at my throat for about a minute and told me to close it. Then she took her stethoscope from around her neck, placing the earbuds in her ears. She checked my heart and my lungs. Everytime I try to breathe, I end up having coughing fits. I watched Dr. Yugoda scribble down her evaluations on her clipboard.

Then she looked at us, and told us," Judging by her symptoms, I discover that Mai is coming down with chest congestion. It's a condition where mucus packs tight in your lungs, making it difficult for you to breathe." She looked at me. "Mai, you are very lucky that you don't have pneumonia."

Zuko sighed in relief, saying," Thank god!"

Dr. Yugoda chuckled, saying," Yes, indeed. As for her cure, she needs to drink lots of water, take hot steam showers, and take this medication." She opened up a cabinet and took out a small box of what looks like Mucinex. "This medication will help knock the mucus right out your lungs. Mai only needs to take two pills twice a day; two in the morning and two in the evening. Okay?"

Ursa nodded, and shook hands with the doctor, saying," Thank you, Dr. Yugoda."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she watched us leave the room.

When we got home, I was put back in bed. Zuko won't be around all day today because he has to go school. Ursa is going to be the one to take care of me until he comes back.

By the time dinner arrives, Zuko decided to eat with me in my room since I'm sick and that he's worried about me. Tonight, we're having chicken noodle soup. Good thing, I'm able to have some use of my broken right arm after those last two weeks. The doctor says that I'm going to have my cast off in about a couple weeks. I picked up my spoon and slowly slurped the noodles off my spoon. The steam feels very soothing when it gets down my throat. When I finished, Zuko left for a moment and came back with the medicine and a glass of water.

He said," Time for your medicine", unscrewing the cap of my medication.

He poured out two pills out of the bottle, and handed them to me. I looked down at those pills, my lip curling in disgust. Then I looked back up at Zuko, who nodded, saying," Yes Mai, you have to take it!"

I took a deep breath and put the pills in my mouth, swallowing them with a glass water that Zuko handed me. After I did that, I felt a tickle coming up through my throat, and I instantly got into a coughing fit. Zuko quickly grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box and handed it to me. As soon as I felt some glob of mucus in my mouth, I spitted it out in the tissue.

Zuko said," I wouldn't look at it if I were you."

Why would he say that? When I looked down at the tissue, I responded with a "Ewww!" Zuko laughed, and he said," Told you", picking up a trash can for me to throw away my tissue. I tossed it away, still grossed out by the mucus. Ughh... that's disgusting! Zuko laughed even more at this.

......

Next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon. I sat up in my bed, only to see Zuko coming in with a tray. He placed it down on my lap, reassuring me," If you need anything else, just let me know."

With that, he left the room, leaving me to eat my breakfast alone. I looked down at my tray to see bacon, scarmbled eggs, and toast all on one plate. I took my fork and started eating. After I'm done, I placed the tray on the night stand. Then I decided to go down to the bathroom. I took my medicine and then washed my face. After that, I went to go back to my room.

While I was just lying around in bed, I got bored. That's when I noticed a boombox sitting at the corner. I went over to it and turned it on. The music filled the air, and I realized that it's "Never Let Go", by Josh Groban, my favorite musical artist. I love this song because it makes me think of the times Zuko and I have recently, and we've been becoming much closer than we have before. As I listened to this song, I decided to go pace around the room, allowing myself to clear the thoughts out of my head.

Zuko's POV

I was sitting in my car, blasting my music out of the car. I picked up my ipod, which is plugged into my radio, and searched for a different song. I picked Josh Groban, and played my most favorite song, "Never Let Go." This song makes me think of all the good times Mai and I shared. We've been becoming much than we have before, and I'm starting to have a feeling that I'm never going to let her go.

Then I heard a tap on my window, and I looked to see Katara waving at me. I rolled down the window, and Katara asked," Is Mai here today? I haven't seen her today."

I answered," She's sick."

"Oh!" Katara replied. "Well, I can still come to her house, right?"

I moved my eyes towards the passenger seat, feeling unsure if I should tell her about Mai being kicked out of her house. After all, Katara is one of Mai's good friends, so I think she deserves to know. I sighed and told her," You can't."

"Why not?" Katara asked, pulling her face away from the window. "If she's contagious, I'll stay away from her. I promise."

"No worries, she's not." I reassured her. "She's at my house."

Katara asked in concern," Why is she at your house, Zuko? Is she alright?"

I took a deep breathe, and I told her," Mai got kicked out of her house by her father."

"What?!?" Katara was shocked from what she just heard. "How? What did she do?"

I shook my head. "She didn't do anything. Her dad accused her of doing drugs with me, and we weren't doing it for your information!" Katara nodded, smiling as if she's saying that she believed me. "I don't know where he got that idea. I bet he's using that as an excuse to kick Mai out of her house."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see. Don't worry, I believe you! I know you a lot better than that! You know, I'm begining to suspect that her father is hiding something from everyone, even his wife!"

"That's what I thought too! He could be hiding something, like having a secret relationship with another woman!" I told her, raising my arms in frustration. "This is crazy!?!"

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder, saying," I know, Zuko. Maybe you're right. Mai's dad may be hiding something from her. We'll find out about this together, alright?" I nodded.

Then she asked me," Can I still see her, and have a ride home too? My brother is out sick today with a fever", with a slight chuckle.

I shrugged. "Ah, what the heck!"

"Thank you, Zuko! I'll meet you here at your car after school. Later!" With that, she gave me a hug and walked away.

Katara's POV

I can't believe what I just heard! Mai is kicked out of her own home.... by her father? Why would such a honorable man just kick his own daughter out for no reason? Hmm.... Something tells me that Mai's father is hiding something and that Aluki has something to do with it. Mai told me that every holiday, she would always have to see Aluki hugging her father like she hasn't seen him for a thousand years. I mean, could you imagine seeing your rival HUGGING your father like he/she hasn't seen for centuries? Now that is just plain weird!

Although, I have to admit, Zuko could be right about Mai's father. Zuko developed a theory that Mai's father having a secret relationship could have something to do with his strange behavior. I agreed with Zuko on this, which is why I'm going to join him in this investigation. Now if you'll excuse me, I got assignments to pick up!

After School....

Yep, that's all of them alright! I packed mine and Mai's assignments into my backpack, and headed down to the parking lot. As I was walking, I saw Mai's father talking to another woman. I quickly hid behind a bush to see what's going on. I wonder what's up. I mean I'm sure they're good friends or whatever.

I watched the two talk and talk for 15 minutes. Before they go their separate ways, I saw something that I never thought would happen. I saw them kissing. No, not the cheeks. On the the lips! Yes, on the lips! Zuko's right! Mai's father is cheating on his wife! How could he? I gotta tell Zuko!

After I watched the scene, I quickly took off, only to crash into Zuko. Zuko asked," What's going on?"

"Zuko, we need to talk", I replied, grabbing his arm, dragging him towards his car.

When we got to his car, I told him what I saw earlier between Mai's father and this other woman. Zuko put on a furious expression, and he said," I knew it! I knew he would pull something like that! How could he do this to his own family?"

"I know, what a jerk!" I replied, folding my arms over my chest. "How are we going to tell this to Mai?"

Zuko sighed. "I don't know, Katara. I know Mai is going to be devastated if she finds out. I guess we'll have to tell her when the time comes."

I nodded. "I understand."

After this conversation is over, we climbed into Zuko's car and we headed over to Zuko's place. 


	18. My half what!

My Half-what?!?

Mai's POV

It's been about a week since I've been kicked out of my home and got sick afterwards. Zuko and Ursa have been taking really good care of me. They bring me food every morning, and make sure I take my medicine every morning and evening. It's so nice of Katara to bring home my work from school and help me with it, just so I won't have to do any make-up work. Katara already knew about me getting kicked out because Zuko told her about it. She told me that my father has no right to kick me out for no reason. What surprises me the most is that Azula was helping me too. She would come to my room everyday to go fix my hair and just talk. She even told me that Zuko has been talking about me a lot! Has he really been talking about me? Seriously? The thought of it made me feel giddy.

This morning, I woke up from a deep slumber and crawled out of bed. I yawned as I do my morning stretches. Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to reveal Zuko leaning against the wall. He greeted," Good morning, Mai. How are you feeling?"

"Morning, and I'm feeling much better", I greeted back. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks." Zuko responded with a smile. Then he looked down. "My mom and I have been talking, and we're thinking since you got kicked out of your home. How would you like to stay at my house until you finish high school?"

I perked up after he said that, and I answered happily," Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. All we need to do is gather your things from your house and be on our way", Zuko stated. "Oh, the guest room will be your room from now on. Okay?"

I nodded, and I asked," When are my clothes going to be done?"

Zuko looked at his watch. "They'll be done in two minutes." He noticed my worried expression and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise you."

After I got dressed, I went to the garage and climbed into Zuko's car. Zuko did his usual driving routine, and took off to my place. When we got to the front door, I rang the doorbell, only to be answered by Aluki. She glared at me, and greeted in a cold tone," Hello, Mai. May I help you?"

"I'm here to get my stuff since my father kicked me out after he accused me of doing drugs with Zuko", I explained, starting to feel hatred for that girl.

Aluki put on evil smile, asking," Really?"

I glowered at her. "Yes, really! Now can you just MOVE?" With that, Aluki stepped aside, grinning evilly as she allowed me and Zuko to go inside. There, I see my father's angry face, and he yelled," WHY ARE YOU COMING BACK HERE? I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT!"

"WE CAME HERE TO GET HER STUFF! THAT'S WHY!" Zuko yelled back, glaring at him. Zuko is so hot when he's angry.

My father snorted. "WELL GET YOUR STUPID THINGS AND LEAVE!"

I was about to go for the stairs when I heard Aluki says something that is so surprising!

"Daddy, don't yell anymore." Aluki nagged. "You're going to wear out your voice if you don't keep it down!"

I stopped in my tracks after Aluki said that. Did she just call my father, "Daddy?" Aluki covered her mouth, whispering an 'Oops.' What is going on? I looked at my father with anger in my eyes, and asked," Father, what is going on? Who the heck is she and why did she call you, 'Daddy?'"

My father tried to find the right words to answer this question, but couldn't. He sighed and admitted," Mai..... It's hard for me to say this, but I'll have to anyway." He cleared his throat. "Mai... Aluki is your half-sister."

My eyes went wide in shock and denial. Aluki is my half-sister? How is this possible? Unless if he-- oh no, he didn't! I said," Erm-- If you need me, I'll be upstairs... getting my stuff!" With that, I fled up the stairs, denying the fact that I have a half-sister.

Zuko's POV

This is the most shocking thing I've ever heard! At the beginning, I suspected Mai's father would cheat on his wife, but I'd never expected that he would have a child with the woman he cheated on Yun with. Now that all makes sense! Aluki was hugging Mai's father like she hasn't seen him in years because he IS her father! The woman, who Katara saw him with yesterday, must be Aluki's mother. Now I see why Aluki was doing mean things to Mai because she's upset that Mai is her half-sister.... and that she has a crush on me. Creepy!

I narrowed my eyes at Mai's father... or should I say Lee. Time to interrogate Lee! I fumed," While Mai goes to her room to gather her things, I have some questions for you."

"Yes, what do you want to know?" Lee frowned.

I began walking around him in circles, and I began asking him questions.

I asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"For sixteen years." He answered.

"When did this all started?"

Lee explained," Ermm-- when my wife was three months pregnant with Mai. I was shopping for baby clothes when I met this pretty young woman behind the counter. Her name is Lylah. We fell in love and.... this happened", gesturing to Aluki.

"You had an affair, didn't you?" I asked coldly. Lee responded by hanging his head down in shame, as well as Aluki.

I stated, "You lied to everyone in the whole family. Now I see why your family finds you a disgrace. It's because you are a liar, a cheater, and a coward, who is too afraid of rejection! You were only using that lie of me and Mai smoking as an excuse to kick her out!"

Lee looked up at me with an angry expression, saying," Now you listen here, young man, I kicked her out because she is not the daughter I want. Aluki, on the other hand, is very loyal and helpful."

"Why thank you, Daddy", Aluki responded, doing a curtsy.

Lee smiled at her, and then glared at me. He ranted," Unlike her, Mai is very witty, gloomy, and also very much like her mother."

All the things he said about Mai is really starting to make me angry, so I did something no one has ever done. I raised my arm back and punched him square in the jaw. Lee fell to the ground, placing his hand on the spot where I hit him. Aluki gasped and kneeled down next to him, helping him sit up. When I came closer to them, they looked at me with mercy in their eyes.

I gave Lee a death glare, and told him," How could you do this to your own family, who loves you? Yun gave you everything you wanted. She gave you both a daughter AND a son. Then you just throw it all away. What kind of a father are you? A father, who loves and care for all of his children? Or a father, who is a lair and a coward? I would feel sorry for any woman, who would date you. You betrayed everyone, including Mai."

Then I saw Mai coming down the stairs with three garbage bags in her hands. I looked up at her, and she asked me," Are you ready to go?"

I told her, "Yeah, just give a sec, okay?"

Mai nodded and walked out of the house, giving her dad a death glare. I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. Before I closed the door, I warned Lee, "Yun will find out. Just wait and see." After I said that, I slammed the door closed. Outside, I helped Mai put her things in the backseat of my car. After we did that, we got into the car and headed back to my place. When we got back, I let Mai took the time to settle into this household.

Mai's POV

This is so unbelievable! My dad cheated on my mom with another woman, and he has a child with her. It's hard to believe that he kept it from us after all these years. Aluki was born a few months after I was born. I was born on Aug. 17 while Aluki must be born somewhere in November. I turned sixteen before the whole school year started. Speaking of birthdays, Zuko's birthday is going to be on April 2, and it's next month. I better think of a good birthday present for him.

Aluki's POV

This is so unfair! Mai gets to have all the good stuff! I was behind all the whole 'kicking Mai out' thing the whole time. I was the one, who lied to my dad that Mai and Zuko were smoking. But unfortunately, Daddy already knew I was lying. He did say that would be a perfect excuse, and it worked! I thought kicking out Mai would do something horrible to her, but it backfired. It's all because Zuko was there to rescue her and take her into his home. Now she's staying with him. AAAAHHH! What does she have that I don't have? GAH! Boy, I wish I was born in her place! I'm so jealous of my "perfect" half-sister right now! Mai is just so darn right lucky!?! How does she get all that good stuff, even Zuko? Alright, this is no time to whine about it! I'm going to need to think of a different plan. Hmmm.... I got it! There's a field trip coming up next month, and everyone is invited. There, I could lead Mai and Zuko into a trap! Mwahahaha! Genius! Take that, Mai!

A/N: You didn't see that coming, did you? Yeah, Aluki is Mai's half-sister! Shocking, huh? I always wanted to add a little twist to this story. What do you think? Mai is 16 while Zuko is close to 18. So he's about two years older than her. 


	19. Field Trip

Field Trip

Mai's POV

It's April 2nd, the day when Zuko turns 18 and becomes an adult. I already brought him his birthday present, but I can't give it to him until he makes his wish. It's a surprise! It's just too bad that Zuko will have to go on a field trip on his birthday. But he'll celebrate it after we get home. Now, about this field trip. We're suppose to go to the Haibi forest to learn a thing or two about nature and it's history. Boy, history bores me to death.

What's going on right now is that all of the kids were hopping onto the bus. Luckily, my friends and I were the first to go on, and we decided to sit in the back. When I saw Aluki passing by some seats, she looked as though she were up to something. Whatever it is, I'm sure I won't like it.

When we got to the Haibi Forest area, we hopped off the bus and meet up with our principal, Mr. Roku.

Mr. Roku said," Come on everyone, line up in a double file line...... by gender", with a smirk.

Is it just me, or does Mr. Roku really in the mood to play cupid today? I was about to get in line when Aluki kept pushing me away. Jet kept grabbing me, so that I would be in line next to him. Luckily, Zuko was able to push him off and put me in line next to him. Once we got to the Visitors' Center, Mr. Roku stopped us at the entrance and announced," The person, who you are standing next to, will be your partner for the trip. Our tour guide, Jun will tell us the rules of the Haibi Forest. Go on ahead, Jun."

Jun cleared her throat. "Students, here are the rules. One, don't wander off in restricted areas. Two, Don't feed the animals or do any harm to them, or else you will be kicked out. Three, no horseplay or goofy stuff. It's rude! Finally, BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR! I don't want to deal with any troublemaking kids, like I did two weeks ago. It was not fun! If you're caught trespassing on restricted areas or being off task, or whatever, I'll make sure you are banned from this territory! Got it?"

The students just shrugged and nodded, mumbling amongst themselves. Jun waved her, saying," Let's go!"

Everyone started to follow her. Along the way, Zuko whispered in my ear," Is it just me, or does Aluki looked as though she's up to something", tilting his head back. I looked over my shoulder to see Aluki having an devilish grin on her face. She's definitely up to something.

I whispered back to Zuko," It's definitely not you."

Zuko chuckled in response.

When we got to the forest area, Jun let us go free to look around, as long as we follow the rules. Zuko and I had been taking some notes on what kind of plants they are. Boring! I'm starting to have trouble concentrating because I couldn't help but notice that Zeko looks so cute in broad daylight. I love his determination expression..... well actually, I love all of his expressions! Why does he have to look so hot!

I hear Zuko calling to me," Hey Mai, come over here", waving his hand.

I went over to where Zuko stood, and he turned my head over to see the view of this mountain. He said," See that mountain? It once belonged to the Sun Warriors. They've been extinct for 1,000 years, all because they had been wiped out by the firenation conquerors."

"Aren't the Sun Warriors firenation as well", I asked. Zuko nodded in response. "Why would they do such a thing like that to their own people?"

Zuko replied," I don't know. It has something to with the fact that the Sun warriors are more into building fire within themselves, not fuel it with anger, like it was today."

I nodded at his words. He is so smart! Man, I sound like a stupid girl right now! Zuko and I decided to go check out the spiritual temple that is only about a few miles from the visiter center. We looked around to see ancient writing all over the walls. We see dragons and humans harnessing fire altogether. Now that looks interesting, even though history is not my favorite subject. I went over to Zuko, feeling curious on what he's looking at. He's looking at the scenery behind the temple, and it looks beautiful. There are mountains that have green, grassy plains on them. A bunch of clouds that are drifted away by the wind, and there are also birds, circling around. I could feel the wind blow on my face. I almost scared myself when I looked down to see that the temple is close to the edge of a cliff. Luckily Zuko was able to grab me before I would fall. As I looked over at the scenery, I decided that maybe I should paint a picture of something like this when I get home.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Zuko said," It's beautiful, isn't it? It reminds me of someone."

I turned my head towards him, curious on who is this 'someone' he's talking about. Hmm.... I wonder who?

Aluki's POV

I finally got them right where I want them. Close to the edge of a cliff.... perfect! Now I can move forward with my plan. All I need to do is shoot out a fireball, and BOOM.... bye bye, Mai! Didn't I tell you, I'm a firebender? Guess not..... I inherited my firebending abilities from my daddy! It's just too bad my half-sister, Mai, doesn't have it. It will just make things easier. Now, it's action time! I put on an evil smile as I put myself in a stance. I raised my fist back and shot out a huge fireball.

Mai turned around, looking all scared when the fireball was coming towards her. Come on, just a little more! Before Mai would soon be toast, Zuko quickly jumped to her, glomping her out of the way, causing them to fall over the edge of the cliff. I listened to them scream as they fell. Oh great, Daddy's going to kill me! As I screamed in anger, flames soon surrounded me. DARN IT! ZUKO SAVED MAI'S LIFE!

Zuko's POV

It may sound like something that is so risky that you could die from this, but I did it 'cause I'm love someone. I just saved Mai's life when a fireball was heading right towards her. I knew that shot came from Aluki, who happens to be a firebender. Great, now that's something I need to watch out for. I figured she would inherit that from that B$*&#%*! Excuse my language! Anyway, as Mai and I were falling, I made sure Mai was on top of me, so that I would be the one to land first. I thought,' This could be the end! This could be the end of my life.'

Without thinking, I pressed my lips to Mai's, pouring out my feelings. When I pulled back, Mai looked surprised. I smiled back at her as I thought about seeing her in heaven. But then something stopped us. We were caught by some tree branches, tumbling down from branch to branch. As soon as we hit the ground, I slowly got up, placing a hand on my head, trying to soothe away the pain.

I whispered," Ahh...... now that is one long fall..... and I'm still alive. Thank god. Hey Mai, are you alright?"

I glanced over at Mai, who is still lying on the ground. I went over to her, and gave her a little shake on her shoulder, whispering," Mai, are you awake? Are you still alive?"

Mai didn't respond. That's when I got worried. Is she.... dead? I checked her pulse and her breathing to see that she's still alive. I sighed in relief. Thank god, she's still alive. Then I think back on what just happened during our fall. Oh god, what did I just do? I just kissed Mai without thinking about it!?! Now that I'm thinking about it, I couldn't help but smile. I kissed Mai.... yeah, I did.... I did! I FINALLY KISSED THE GIRL I HAVE A CRUSH SINCE THE HOMECOMING DANCE! WHOO HOO! I always wanted to say this. TAKE THAT, JET! Okay, now I'm done.

I screamed that out loud, wishing that the world could hear it. After I did that, I carried Mai bridal style and took off somewhere we could make camp for tonight. I hope Mai doesn't remember that I kissed her, and that it doesn't ruin our friendship.

Mai's POV

I slowly woke up to see a fire flickering and a familiar human form, tossing the sticks to keep the fire going. I rose up, groaning when I felt pain in every parts of my body. That must've been a long and hard fall. I flinched when I pressed my hand down on the ground, feeling pain going up my wrist. I feel as though I were beat up by professional boxers. The best part is that I was having a dream where I was kissing my crush, Zuko. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Zuko's face, looking at me with concern.

He asked," Are you alright, Mai? That was quite a fall we got there!"

I groaned. "I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's all!" I flinched when I tried to get up. Luckily, Zuko was able to help me stand up and guide me over to the fire. We sat down on the log, and started to talk. Zuko insisted that I shouldn't go search for berries since I'm "injured." He took off and then came back with a handful. He sat back on the log next to me, and handed me a berry.

I stated," Here we are in a forest, just eating berries. Isn't that delightful?"

Zuko chuckled. "Hey, we're stranded here!" Then he looked at me in the eye. "Mai, I'm going to make sure we made back home alright. I'll make sure we do-" His words were interrupted when he got into a huge coughing fit. This is starting to concern me, so I rested my hand on his shoulder, patting his back with my other hand. He looks very sick. I could tell 'cause his cheeks were red. I placed my hand on his forehead to see that he has an intense fever. This isn't good!

I carefully ly him down on the ground, keeping him away from the fire. Zuko groaned. "Mai, I don't want to rest.... I need... to ....protect you..."

"No Zuko, you need this! You're sick, and I'm going to take of you! You took care of me when I was sick, and now I'm going to do the same for you. That's final!" I told him. Before he protested, I said," Oh, you can't go off either!"

He just turned his head away from me, and mumbled," Fine."

A few days later....

I'm starting to make myself really useful. I bring in water, search for food, create a fire, and also check on Zuko. So far, his fever is starting to slow down. Last night, he kept tossing and turning so much that he woke up screaming. He had a nightmare, and I'm guessing that his sickness has something to do with it. I asked him what his dream is about, but he wouldn't talk about it. He just shook his head and went back to sleep. Next morning after, he was still asleep.

I did my usual routine all day. Then one night, I was cooking up a fish over the fire. I know I should've done that, but hey, I must do what I must to survive. After I cooked it, I tore a piece off for Zuko. I went over to him, and raised his head up. I placed the fish in his mouth. Zuko slowly chewed it up and swallowed. He tilted his head back as soon as he fell back to sleep. I checked to see how he's doing with his fever, and he's been doing very well. Still warm, but well! I tore a piece of my sleeve and soaked it up with water. 'Cause I'm nowhere near other resources, I have to use my sleeves as washclothes, and by now, I'm wearing what looks like a tanktop that has tears on the edges.

I placed the wet cloth on Zuko's forehead, and moaned in response. He opened his eyes and glanced up at me. He stuttered," Mai... I-I... need.. to speak.... with you... about.... some things....."

I put him in a sitting position, making sure his back is against the tree. I asked," What would you like to talk to me about?"

Zuko sighed, and he said," I'm beginning to know much more about you since you got kicked out. Since I know much more about your background, I'm going to tell you about mine. But I'm going to warn you. It may sound scary, but this something that you must keep in mind, alright?"

I nodded, waiting for him to start talking. He took in a deep breath, and he started speaking," My life has been pretty rough in the last seven years. My family used to be very happy until something happened. Before the Jasmine was born, it was once a dance club called, 'The Sozin's Comet.' Not only it was a dance club, but it was also a smoking area. This was founded by my great-grandfather, Sozin, who was still alive today. After he retired, he placed his son, my grandfather, in charge of the business. Then my grandfather got diagnosed with second hand smoking, which resulted in lung cancer. After my grandpa died of lung cancer, my uncle, Iroh inherited the business. My dad got so jealous that he went out drinking-- oh hold on."

He let out a cough for about a minute. As soon as he's done, he continued," Now where was I-- oh yeah! My dad got so jealous that he went out drinking, just to keep his mind off reality. Then he started to abuse me and my mother. He would come to us, and beat the crap out of us. Every night, he would come to my room and beat me restlessly with his belt. I was only eleven when this all started." I looked at him with concern. "When I was fourteen, my dad burned my face in front of my sister, who was evil at that time. She was once his favorite child. Later on, he started to abuse Azula when she accidently said something offensive, and she got beaten up pretty bad."

"So is that how you got your scar", I asked, placing my hand on his scar.

Zuko replied," Yeah! This scar was something that will never go away. My father gave me this scar because he thought this would teach me a lesson on respect when I stopped him from trying to kill my mother. Anyway, it took years for me to recover. My dad has done much worse things to me than he did with my mom and Azula. Like one time when I was twelve, he took me to Ember Island and left me there!"

"What? Why did he do that?" I asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. He must've tried to get rid of me since he finds me a disgrace. I did tell you that my family finds him a disgrace, right?" I nodded. "My family finds him a disgrace because he is obsessed with power and he never accomplishes anything in his life. He assumed that me and Azula will succeed.... for him. Azula succeeded and I didn't. When I turned sixteen, my father died in a car crash. I know who killed Katara's mother when she got in a car accident. My father's responsible for it. The reason why Katara's mother died because she got killed by a drunk driver, who happens to be my dad."

He sighed and continued," Those times of living with my dad were rough. I wasn't really the son he wanted."

I saw a small tear fall on his face. I smiled up at him, and told him," That's something that we both have in common."

Zuko smiled back. Then something surprised me, he pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his warmth radiating off his body. I responded by hugging him back, rubbing his back in comfort. Zuko whispered in my ear," Thank you for listening to me. I'd never thought I would meet someone like you, Mai. I got something I would like to tell you...."

He didn't finished his sentence when he fell asleep. His body went limp over mine. I gently laid him down on his back, and I could hear the sounds of his breathing. I watched his chest rise and fall. Without thinking, I gently place a kiss on Zuko's lips. When I pulled back, I felt a surge of happiness. I could feel myself breathing rapidly. I can't believe I just did that. I kissed Zuko... the man of my dreams! I hope Zuko doesn't remember this.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly put myself in a fighting stance, preparing for what scenario might occur. I heard evil laughter. I recognized that laugh; that evil laugh belongs to my terrible half-sister, Aluki. Aluki came out of the bushes with an evil look on her face, saying," Welly well well... if it isn't my dear half-sister, Mai. I'd thought you would never be alive after that long fall."

I scoffed. "Hey, you're the one, who blasted that fireball at me!"

"Heck, I was SO close to killing you, but no, Zuko just had to SAVE your life!" Aluki screamed. Then she put herself in a stance. "Now tell me..... WHAT DOES ZUKO SEE IN YOU? I DON'T GET IT! EVERYTIME I TRY TO GET HIS F*!&%$ ATTENTION, HE ALWAYS TURNS HIS ATTENTION TO YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE?"

With that, she shot a fireball at me and I dodged it. I quickly slipped a knife out of my belt, and threw it towards her. Yes, I carried around knives on this trip, okay, so shut up! The knife missed Aluki's head and landed on the tree trunk. Aluki smirked, and she said," Haha... you missed- AHH!"

She screamed when I threw a bunch a knives at her in different directions, pinning her up against the tree. She struggled to get free, but she failed. I smiled to myself, feeling impressed by my knife-weilding skills. But the battle isn't over quite yet. Aluki got herself free when she reached for my knives. She pulled them out and threw them on the ground.

Aluki shook her head, saying," Tsk.. tsk.. tsk..... do you really think you could beat me? Look at you, you're pathetic! No wonder why Daddy wants to rid away this child. It's because you're a freak, a loser, and a stupid, depressed girl!"

I felt rage flow right through me. Oh, if she really wants a fight, then I'll give her one. I challenged," Alright Aluki, how about this? We fight hand-to-hand combat WITHOUT any bending or weapons! How does that sound?"

Aluki nodded. "That sounds good! I always wanted to tear you from limb to limb! Oh, be sure you drop ALL of your weapons!"

I shrugged, and undo the buckles of my holster, where I usually keep my knives. I put that aside, next to Zuko, and then put myself in a stance. I saw Aluki smirking at me as she perpared for what might happen.

The battle began when Aluki charged towards me and tackled me to the ground. We started to pull at each other hair, punching and kicking each other as we wrestled around on the ground. This is the first time I ever fought over a boy.... isn't that awesome? Again, sarcasm! As the fight continues the take place, we were starting to feel exhausted. We looked trashed. I have twigs in my hair, the cuffs of my pants were torn off, and the collar of shirt went from round to a V- shape, showing little cleavage. Aluki, on the other hand, has tossled hair, ripped shirt that shows her midrif, and she has scratches all over her face. I have really long, sharp nails, so don't mess with me!

Aluki panted," You... are.... going..... down.... you, freak..."

"Not til I take you down first!" I declared, pushing her on the ground. I crawled up to her, and pinned her wrists down. I panted as well, knowing I won the fight.

I told her," I won this fight fair and square!" Then I leaned dow to her face, narrowing my eye. "But if you ever decided to be near me or Zuko or anyone else, I won't play nice!"

After I said that, I let go of her and got up from my kneeling position, despite the pain, I'm feeling. As soon as I walk away, I saw Aluki getting up at the corner of my eye, looking as though she were ready to strike. Before she would strike, another fireball came shooting out. We both looked to see a sick Zuko standing with his fist shot out in front of him, and his other hand was next to his head. He was panting, and he said in monotone," This is fight is over!"

Aluki stopped what she was doing and obeyed. Zuko looked towards me, and he said," Come on, Mai, let's get out of here."

I nodded, and I went to go grab my set of knives and placed them back around my waist, covering them with the bottom of my shirt. Before we left, Aluki cried," Wait, what about me? Are you just going to leave me here?"

Zuko turned towards her and glared. He told her something that I never thought he would say. He told her," Aluki, I heard what was going on between you and Mai earlier. I may be sound asleep, but just so you know, I'm a light sleeper so I can hear what goes outside. Aluki, I don't want to be mean or anything, but I really have to say this! You have some issues that you need to work out! You're bossy, rude, and also very bratty. Plus, you have this big obsession with me! I'm sorry to say this, but I'm NOT going to be with you at all. Besides, I'm already in love someone, who is nice, cool, and has the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen." I giggled. "If you're going to come with us, you're going to have to never speak with neither Mai nor I. Now let's get moving."

Aluki pouted and followed us out of the forest. We walked hundreds of miles through the forest and across the mountain trails. I got so tired that Zuko carried me on his back. He is such a sweetheart! He's a very strong guy, even though I feel heavy. By the time we arrived back to the visiter center, we were all greeted by our families and friends. I saw Katara rushing over to me, and she gave me a hug, saying," Mai, are you okay? You got so worried! Whoa, what happened to your clothes?"

"It's a long story", I replied, looking up at the sky, noticing that it's already night time. How long have I been walking?

I looked to see Ursa hugging Zuko, telling him how worried she was when she didn't see that her own son didn't come home. Azula was just standing there, looking all tired and concerned at the same time. Then I saw Mr. Roku coming up to us, looking furious. Uh oh, we're so dead. I held my breath, preparing to take the plunge.

Mr. Roku said," Mr. Kai, I would like to see you and your daughter, Aluki, in my office tomorrow morning."

My father looked surprised. He asked," How did you know?"

Mr. Roku stated, "I saw you with that woman the other day, so I'm assuming that you have been cheating on your wife behind her back. Am I correct", pointing at Aluki's mom.

My dad couldn't find anything to say and decided to give in. He said," Alright, I'll be there."

I couldn't help but smile. Boy, he certainly got what he deserved. Then I felt an arm wrap itself around me, and I looked up to see it was Zuko. He smiled down at me, and he said," Looks like Aluki and Lee are soon going to be long gone."

I chuckled in response, leaning my head on Zuko's shoulder.

A/N: Isn't that awesome? Mai and Aluki catfight over Zuko, and Mai won! Mai and Zuko kissed twice and they didn't know it 'cause one of them was unconscious! Looks like Mr. Roku already found out that Lee cheated on his wife! I can't wait to write the next chapter! The next chapter will where mai and Zuko finally confess their feelings for each other, so hold on! 


	20. Confession

Confession

Mai's POV

It has been two weeks since that field trip happened. My new family and I made up for the party the next day after Zuko's birthday. It's just too bad Zuko had to spend his birthday feeling sick and tired. We gave him his presents and served him some cake. He loved the present I gave him. It's a picture of our homecoming dance photo, put in a frame that I made myself. Boy, he loves chocolate! He's a chocolate addict. Well, I am too but that doesn't matter! Ursa told me that I've been doing a good job taking care of Zuko, making sure he gets his fluids and his medicine. He's all better now. From what happened two weeks ago, I feel that Zuko and I were becoming more than just friends. More like a couple! We sure act like a couple, and we do care for each other. Zuko is protective of me while I cared deeply for him. We act as though we're a married couple, only we're not married.

Two weeks had already passed, and today is Friday. I have a feeling that this going to be the day when I admit my true feelings to Zuko. It's lunch right now, and I'm starting to feel very nervous. Katara and the members of the Single Ladies Club were there to comfort me, telling me that everything will be alright.

Katara told me," You've been progressing so well, Mai. I know you'll do great! Plus, I have a feeling that Zuko feels the same way about you", rubbing my back soothingly.

I hope she's right! Oh my gosh, here he comes! I saw Zuko walking up towards a table with a group of friends behind him. I saw Aang, Sokka, Haru, and this little hobo- I don't know his name. I watched Zuko pace around back and forth, chugging down his bottle of water as if he were nervous over something. I wonder what he's so nervous about?

Zuko's POV

I couldn't believe that it's almost time.... for me to confess my true feelings for Mai. Here I am sweating, pacing, and chugging down my bottle of water. I sweat when I'm nervous, and I also get a dry mouth, which is why I'm chugging down my water, just to give my mouth some moisture. I can do this! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked to see Aang looking at me with sympathy.

He said," You can do this! I know you can! You're a great guy, and a handsome one too! You know, I have a feeling that Mai feels the same way about you", pointing towards the group of girls.

I looked to see that Mai is there, staring at me. Aww man... she must've saw me looking all nervous!

Aang looked in my direction and then back at me, saying," Take a deep breath... nice and slow.....", showing me how to breathe.

I took in nice, slow deep breaths until I feel myself relax. I announced," Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Alright! Now go over there and sweep that lady off her feet", Sokka cheered, giving me a push. I didn't budge, so my friends have to help Sokka push me over towards Mai. I saw that Mai's friends were doing the same thing to her. They pushed us until we're only about a few feet from each other. We both turned our heads away from each other, blushing in crimson. I was scratching at the back of my head while Mai was playing with her hair. We tried to tell each other something, but we just keep interrupting each other's words.

I was about to tell her how I feel when Aluki cut infront of me, trying to flirt with me again. She said," Hey Zuko, I learned my lesson AND worked out my issues. So, are we going out? Are we? Are we? ARE-"

"Stop!" I yelled, holding my hand up at her face. "Don't EVEN try this with me again! I thought I made this clear that I'm NOT going to go out with you!"

"Aww c'mon.... why don't you want to go out with me?" Aluki asked, battering her eyelashes.

I couldn't take this anymore. Those feelings I bottled up inside are driving me crazy. They kept screaming at me to spill them out.

'Zuko, you better spill or you'll suffer for the rest of your life.... dating this demon child, who happens to be Mai's half-sister. Seriously, you are a huge chicken! Buc buc buc-ca!'

I listened to the voices inside me tell me what a chicken I was, and it's true, I'm being a chicken right now! Hey, talking to a girl is not always easy! I took a deep breath, and I decided that I'm just going to go on ahead and say those things out loud.

I announced in a loud voice," It's because I love Mai!"

Aluki's expression went from flirty to shock. She stammered," Wait... wha..."

I heard gasps coming from everyone in the crowd. Then I saw this one kid coming through the crowd, and he asked," You like Mai?"

I felt a raindrop land on my head, and I looked up to see that the clouds are coming in. Then I looked around at everyone, and announced," That's right! I love Mai Kai."

Mai looked at me in shock, but replaced that with a smile, saying," I love you too, Zuko Agni."

I smiled as well, knowing that Aang's right about Mai feeling the same way. I pushed Aluki aside and went over to Mai. As soon as I'm close the Mai, I wrap my arms around her waist and the next thing I knew, we're sharing a passionate kiss.

Mai's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. Zuko and I just confessed our true feelings for each other. How could I have not known that Zuko has had a crush on me after all this time. The thought of it made me so fuzzy inside. I'd never thought Zuko would say something like that in Aluki's face. Haha... Aluki so deserved it. Zuko pushed Aluki aside, heading towards me. When we're close, I felt his arms wrap themselves around me, and then something happened. We're sharing our first kiss...... in the rain.... infront of many people. I could hear Aluki screaming," NOOO!"

When we pulled back, we looked around to see people cheering, even Katara. I looked back at her to see that she was clapping, smiling proudly, mouthing," I'm very proud of you." Then I looked to see that Aluki has stormed off with some people laughing behind her. Zuko and I chuckled as well. We stared into each other's eyes, leaning our foreheads against each other. I could feel his wet hair intertwine with mine, and his warm skin on my cold skin. He looks sexy when he's wet.

Zuko confessed," Mai, I loved you since the day we went to homecoming. I love you, Mai!"

"I love you too." With that, we shared another passionate kiss.

As soon as this event is over, everyone decided to go back to their business. Since it's been raining, me and my friends have to go in a classroom, where the 'Single Ladies Club' was held. Each of us recieve a blanket since we're cold from the rain. When there is nothing left, I felt really cold that I have to keep moving my arms in order to keep myself warm. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see that it's Zuko, who now has a yellow blanket wrapped around himself.

He offered," Since we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, how about we share our warmth? I don't want my little lady to be cold."

I chuckled, and got under the blanket with Zuko.

Sokka cheered," Everyone, I would like a toast to our new official couple, Mai and Zuko! C'mon let's give them all a hand!"

Zuko and I blushed as everyone clapped for us. Then Sokka stated," I did it all without knowing Zuko's comfort level."

"Well, I did with the knowledge of Mai's comfort level, so I say that my theory was correct." His sister, Katara declared.

"Nu-uh!" Sokka argued.

Katara argued back, "Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

This has been going on until Toph told them to shut up, and they did. Sokka admited," Okay, your method was better. I admit it, Katara!"

"Really?"

Sokka laughed, "Heck no! Mine was better! But since we got Mai and Zuko together, I'm guessing we're both right."

Katara responded by punching him playfully in the arm. As the rest of our group continued to socialize, Zuko and I just kept staring at each other. Zuko said, "All this time, I'd never thought I would have a girlfriend until I met you."

"...and I never thought I would have a boyfriend until you came along", I replied.

He stated, "You know, you kinda remind me of this little girl back at elementary school, who often sits underneath the apple tree all time. She has black hair with bangs covering her eyes, like you do, and she has the same colored eyes as you. She was all quiet and shy, and often hides behind her best friend."

I use to do that all the time back when I was in kindergarten. Maybe that's me he's describing.

"Hmmm.. that's funny. You remind me of this boy, who I met back at elementary school. When the bullies stole my lunch money, I was sad about it. But luckily, he came to me and offered to share his lunch his me. Plus, he has your exact description, except the scar", I related. "He never talks really much, and never had any friends. We were friends, but he moved to a different school. He's sweet and kind, just like you."

Then Zuko's eyebrow rose up, and he asked," Wait a second-- from what you told me, you're that a little girl, who sat underneath that apple tree all the time?"

"You were that little boy, who shared his lunch with me?"

"No way! You're kidding!" Zuko grinned.

I laughed," I guess we met way before then, huh?"

Zuko agreed. "Yeah, I guess. That little girl was you? Seriously?" I nodded. "Man, I can't believe I forgot about you after all these years!"

"Zuko, it's okay. I forgot about you too!" I placed a kiss upon his cheek.

Zuko laughed," I think it's love with destiny. Just think, Mai! If we didn't meet each other, then we wouldn't be together. Don't you get it? Fate has chosen us!" I giggled as he leaned in to place his lips upon mine.

.....2 months later.....Senior Prom....

I'm at Senior Prom with Zuko, and we're dancing... together! I'm wearing a black spaghetti straped dress with matching ballet flats. I'm also wearing a pair of silver heart dangler earrings and the silver locket that Zuko got me for Christmas. Zuko's wearing a tuxedo, and he looks very sexy in it! I giggled as he twirled me around. Then a slow dance song came on, and everyone started doing the waltz. Zuko and I would be too, but here's one problem. I don't know how to do the waltz. What am I going to do?

Zuko's POV

A waltz song just came on, and Mai looks nervous. Of coarse, she has danced with me a bunch of times so why should she be nervous? After all, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's when I realized Mai doesn't know how to slow dance. So, I'm going to teach her the steps of doing the waltz. It's simple.... for me. I let go of Mai's hands for a minute, and I said," Mai, I need you to stand on my feet", gesturing towards my feet.

Mai looked all confused, and said," What? I-I don't know.... I-I r-real-ly don't want to crush your feet... I mean-"

"Mai, just trust me on this", I told her with a confident smile.

Mai nodded and carefully set both of her feet on mine. I slowly followed the first step; creating a square. I commented," Look, you're dancing."

Mai put on a blank stare. "How is this helping me?"

"I'm just trying to help you get the basics of doing the waltz. Just follow my lead... it's you and me now!" I smiled, and she copied my expression.

Once she got the basics down, she was able to keep up with me. We noticed that we're at the center of the dancefloor, but we could care less. I looked around to see Sokka dancing with Toph. I almost forgot to tell you that Sokka and Suki broke up a month ago all because they lost touch with each other. Later on, Sokka realized he had a crush on Toph. Well, Toph liked him too. Wow, who knew? They confessed their love for each other on the day of graduation. Romantic, huh?

Also, Aang and Katara confessed their crushes on each other while Mai and I were on our first date. They were spying on us before that happend. We made it clear for them to NOT spy on us. While they're spying on us, they ran into a few incidents. One, the waitress thought they were a couple. Two, they kept grabbing each other's hand, and three, they both tripped and landed atop of each other on the floor, which resulted in their first kiss. Whoo! After they got up, they apologized to each other and finally confessed their feelings to each other. Ahhh... love is love.

Anyway, I graduated and recieved my diploma two weeks ago. Mai and I got our picture taken, even though I look like a dork in those dark red robes. I already sent in my applications to Yangchen State University, and already got the classes I needed. I changed my mind about the career I wanted to do. I decided that instead of being mayor, I wanted to be a chef. Maybe when my uncle retires, he'll give the business to me.

So here I am a high school graduate, already prepared for college, and dancing with my girlfriend, Mai. I'll never forget the times when i first laid eyes on the girl of my dreams, Mai. I always keep them in my heart... forever.

A/N: This may be the end, but there might be a short sequel in this story. I'm thinking of putting a short sequel in ths story instead of putting it aside next to 'Roku High School.' That's just something what I would want to put in this story. Okay, you can stop crying now! 


	21. Part II Conception

Conception

Mai's POV

Two years has passed since Zuko and I started dating. I've been living with Zuko for about two years now, and my parents hadn't called me since my dad kicked me out. My parents got divorced five months after I got kicked out. It was all because my mother found out that her husband had been cheating on her AND also had a child with her. My mother got so mad that she gave him the boot! Ha, that's what he gets for cheating on his own wife for 16 years.

Right now, I'm 18 and also a senior. Zuko is almost 20 and is on his 2nd year of college at Yangchen University. He wanted to be a chef instead of mayor. He always had a thing for cooking. Last night, he made pasta by following this family recipe, and it was delicious. I loved the taste of light parmesan cheese, garlic, and good sauce on the pasta. I don't know what I want to do after I'm done with high school. I wanted to go to college, but I just can't decide what career I want. Well, I've been recieving good comments on my art so maybe I could have a career that has something to do with art. Hmmm... I'll think about that.

I was just getting ready for bed when I heard the door being opened. I looked to find Zuko, covering his eyes with his hand, asking," Okay, are you dressed?"

I chuckled. "Zuko, it's okay. Come on in."

Zuko uncovered his eyes and went over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pecked my forehead. He said," Good. I don't want this-you know what- incident to happen again."

"Are you still freaked out by the incident, Zuko?" I asked. "Come on, it's only two years ago. Move on!"

I'll tell what happened two years ago when I first moved in to Zuko's place.

/flashback/

I looked down at the bright red nightgown that was laid out on the bed. I looked at it in disgust, thinking,' Why must I have to wear this?' I have to borrow this from Azula since my clothes were being put in the wash. Well, at least I got something I could wear until all of my clothes are washed. I stripped out of my clothes until I'm in my undergarments. Right when I was about to put on the nightgown, I heard somebody opening my door. I was expecting Ursa, but intead, it's Zuko.

I frozed when I looked at him, feeling heat going up in my cheeks. Zuko just covered his eyes, saying," Oh sorry.... should've have knocked first..... I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. Sorry about that."

He blushed at the last part. As soon as he closes the door, I took the time to put on that nightgown, trying to forget that Zuko saw me in my bra and underwear.

/End of flashback/

Whenever I think about it, it just makes me laugh. The look on his face was priceless! I bet he enjoyed it... or at least hope he's not a pervert.

Zuko said," Just so you know, Mai, I'm not a pervert!"

I looked up at him with a grin on my face, and told him," I didn't say you are, Zuko."

"But you're thinking it." he replied.

I giggled and threw a pillow at him. He threw it back at me, and jumped onto the bed. I laid down next to him, holding the TV remote.

Zuko asked," So what movie are we watching today?"

I answered him," I don't know. How about 'The Cave of Two Lovers?'"

"Okay."

I got up from the bed, and went to put the DVD in the DVD player. Then I laid back down on the bed next to Zuko before the movie started. Zuko and I laughed and cried at that movie. It's so sad to see that man named Shu has to die, and that the woman named Oma had to put all of her rage out on those villagers. But it's just a movie. When the movie is over, Zuko and I are feeling tired out.

I yawned. "Well..... good night, Zuko."

"Night, Mai." He replied with a yawn.

I got under the covers and fell asleep. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I looked to see Zuko asleep next to me. I tried to escape his grip, but his grip on me gets tighter and tighter. Then I thought,' Heck, might as well go with it.'

With that, I placed my hand on his and went back to sleep.

Next morning, we were woken up by the sunshine on our faces. Zuko slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist and sat up, yawning as he did his morning stretches. He looked towards me and he greeted," Morning, Mai."

"Morning, Zuko", I greeted back, earning a kiss from him.

He asked," Had a good night sleep?"

"Yep, did you?"

"Uh-huh." Zuko looked at his watch. "I better get going, see you later, Mai."

"Yeah, see ya!" I responded as I watched Zuko leave the room.

Two weeks later.....

There I was in the bathroom at school, throwing up my lunch down the toilet. I felt a hand rubbing my back with a voice, which happens to be Katara's, saying," This is the sixth time you threw up today. Is something wrong? Do you need to go home?"

"What? NO!" I replied, looking back at her. "Stop treating me like I'm some delicate flower. I'm fine!"

Katara gave me a look of annoyance, saying," Well you don't have to yell. Besides, you've been like this for two weeks. Isn't it time for you to visit a doctor? It could be something serious!"

She kept going on and on about seeing a doctor about my 'condition.' Why do people always treat me like I'm a fragile doll? It's so annoying! GAH!?!

"I mean it's not you're pregnant", Katara continued. There was a moment of silence until we bursted into laughter.

I said," Hilarious, Katara. There's no way that I could be pregnant for your information."

"Mai, I was only kidding." Katara grinned.

I stopped laughing when I think about. Maybe Katara's right. Maybe I am pregnant.... hmm....

/After School/

When I got home from school, I told Ursa that I've been throwing up for two weeks now and need to see a doctor. She agreed and called the doctor. After she made her call, she turned towards me and informed me," You can have your appointment today at five. Is that alright?"

I nodded, and grabbed my car keys.

/At the Doctor's office/

I was sitting in a chair across from the doctor, who is writing down her evaluation on my test. I felt my heart skip a beat as I twiddle my thumbs. I'm really nervous right now! What if Katara's right? What if I am pregnant?

The doctor stopped writing for a moment and looked at me. She said," Mai, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Okay?" I nodded. "Now then, do you feel nauseous? Like vomit?"

"Yeah, for two weeks." I answered.

"Had any cravings?"

Now that she mentions it, I had bizarre cravings lately. This morning, I ate pancakes with ketchup. I told the doctor," Well, I did have pancakes with ketchup for breakfast this morning. So yeah, I do have bizarre cravings."

The doctor nodded. "Now the final question. Have you felt any pain in abdomen? Like slight pain at all?"

I think back on how I felt when I first started to throw up. Not only I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat, but I also felt a slight sharp pain in my stomach. So, I told the doctor," Yes, I have."

The doctor said," Okay, the results should be here by now." Then I saw a nurse come in with the clipboard and handed it to her. The doctor looked over at it, and she said," Ahhh...... just as I thought. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."

I was shocked by this. This is a joke, right? I couldn't help but smile about it. I should be upset, but I'm happy about it. I'm having a baby and I'm going to become a mother. That's when I realized that I must've got pregnant when I slept with Zuko one night. NO, WE DID NOT GO THAT FAR! SHEESH! Great, moodswings. The big question is, how am I going to tell Zuko? 


	22. Tell him

Tell Him

Mai's POV

I paced around the living room, feeling nervous on what I should tell Zuko. I thought to myself,' It's okay, Mai, just tell him. It's simple... really..... okay maybe not the simple. This is tougher than I thought.'

I heard the door close, and I looked to find Zuko, loosening his tie and hanging his coat on the coat rack. He greeted," Hey, Mai. How's my Firelily doing today," placing a kiss on my lips.

"I'm doing fine. How about my flaming blue dragon?" I greeted back, playing with his tie. My smile changed to a frown.

Zuko asked in concern," Is something wrong?"

Should I tell him or not? I sighed," Zuko, can you promise me that you won't be mad or kick me out?"

"Sure, what's the problem?"

I told him," Zuko... I'm pre..... I'm.... I'mpregnant!"

Zuko blinked in confusion. "Okay. Could you say that again... slowly?"

I repeated, only this time slowly," Zuko... I'm pregnant." He didn't say a word and just stared in shock. "I'm sorry... Zuko."

I was expecting Zuko to explode, but instead he embraced me. I heard him laugh as if he were excited. He lifted me up and spun me around, saying," What's there to be sorry about! We're going to have a kid. You're going to be a mother, and I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents!"

After he said that, he placed me back down and pressed his lips on mine. I saw Ursa coming over, asking," What's all the commotion about?"

Zuko replied," Guess what, Mom? I'm going to be a father! Mai and I were going to be parents! Isn't that exciting?"

Ursa looked surprised. "You mean-"

"Yes, Ursa. I'm pregnant." I told her.

Ursa came over to us and hugged the both us, saying," I'm so proud of you. You know, I always wanted to be a grandma. I'll support you until the baby is born."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

That was unexpected, but I'm glad that Ursa is happy for us. Then I began to wonder what everyone at school might think. I asked," Here's one question..... what can I do about the you know?"

"We'll figure something out. Besides, you only have four months to graduate." Zuko reassured me, placing a hand on my flat stomach. "Even when you start showing, we'll make sure you wear clothes that could cover it."

Ursa agreed. "That would be a good idea."

I listened as the two coninued to discuss my condition. Then Zuko turned towards me and he said," Mai, we're going to take you down to the store and buy you maternity clothes because later on, your clothes won't fit you anymore. Alright", putting his hands up as if preparing for my reaction.

I don't have moodswings! Wait-- did he just call me fat? No... no... he didn't.

Zuko's POV

I felt excited after Mai told me that she's pregnant. Know what that means? I'm going to be a daddy! A father at the age of 20... well, I don't turn twenty til next month. Anyway, Mai and I were at the maternity store to go buy Mai maternity clothes. There, I picked out bright colored shirts and teased Mai with them, which earned me a stomp on the foot. I think Mai is already starting to have moodswings. Mai already picked out dark colored shirts and went to try them on. While I waited, I went to go look around in the furniture section. I checked out cribs, play pens, and other baby furniture there. I decided that buying the furniture will have to wait since it's too early.

I went back to fitting rooms, finding Mai standing there with a pile of clothes in her arms. She told me," I'm going to buy them all!"

I stared, saying," Okay.... let's go..."

We went to the clerk and brought the clothes. As soon as we left the store, we heard a familiar voice saying," Well if it isn't Mai and Zuko baby shopping? Isn't that sweet?"

We recognized that voice, and we turned to see that it was Aluki, smirking evilly at us. What does she want? As she heads over for us, I quickly pushed Mai behind me, putting myself in front. I growled," What are you doing here, Aluki? Shouldn't be back in Ba Sing Se?"

Oh yeah, Aluki got sent away to private school after Mai and I confessed our feelings. Since Lee (Mai's father) is kicked out by his wife, he had to move to Ba Sing Se with his now second wife and daughter. Mai and I haven't seen then since then.

Aluki laughed. "Is that how you're going to greet an old friend, Hottie? If you asked me, I'm here to visit you lovebirds. Here I am, noticing that my dear half-sister is a s***!"

Mai was on the verge of tears, and she said," Since when do you care? I'm carrying Zuko's child anyway!"

"Oh please, Mai, you are a major s*** alright, and I bet your child will be as well!" Aluki insulted.

Her words really got me angry. I grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, yelling in her ear," DON'T TALK ABOUT MAI THAT WAY! IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO HER AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

I released Aluki and she ran off. Yeah, she better run! I went back to Mai, who has tears running down her face. I hugged her, petting her hair, murmuring," It's okay, Mai. She's gone.... Aluki's gone!"

I held her out so that she could have a good look at me. Mai wiped away her tears and told me," Sorry that you have to see me this way. Aluki just called me a -"

"Mai, don't listen to her. She just being mean, okay?" I told her with a smile. "You know, I think she's just jealous because you're having my child and she's not!"

This made Mai smile and giggle. I knew that would cheer her up. I'm looking forward to two things. One, Mai's graduation, and two, the arrival of my baby.

Mai's POV

Four months later...

It's finally graduation day. Yes, finally I'm done with high school! Whoo hoo! Here I am in this huge line of students, waiting to get my diploma. I looked down at my four months pregnant belly, which is covered by the cloak. Those four months had been rough with all the lying, cravings, and even the moodswings. Not only I'm looking forward to getting my diploma, but also finding out the gender of my baby. This is going to be the best graduation present ever!

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked to see Katara looking at me with a smile, whispering," Ready to live your life as an artist, a wife, or a mother?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

When I hear the principal announcing that it's time for the ceremony to begin, Katara whispered," Good Luck", before she went to her place in line. I carefully stood up and waited patiently for the line to move. While I waited, I felt some movement in my belly. I'm guessing the baby is impatient today!

When I'm finally up front with the principal, Mr. Roku handed me my diploma and hugged me. He told me," You made it through all the way through high school, Mai. I'm very proud."

I smiled and went off the stage.

By the time the ceremony is over, my senior class tossed our graduation hats high up in the air. I caught mine and placed it back on my head. As I was passing through the crowd, I felt the baby moving around as if saying," Yay Mommy!"

Once I got outside, I met up with Zuko, who then gave me a kiss. Ursa came up to us and got our picture taken. I got more pictures of my graduation. I had my pictures taken with my friends and family. While I waited for Ursa to be finished with being a photographer, Zuko tapped me on my shoulder and whispered," May I speak with you in private? I have something to ask you?"

I nodded, and I replied," Okay...", allowing Zuko to drag me behind the bush.

I wonder what he's going to ask me. When we're behind the bush, Zuko dropped down on one knee and held out a small, black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a yelloe diamond ring. I gasped at the sight of it!

Zuko held my hand, and asked," Mai Kai..... will you marry me?"

I felt a big smile crepting across my face, feeling small tears coming out of my eyes. I immediately blurted out," Yes, Zuko! YES! I would love to marry you!"

After I said that, Zuko put the ring on my finger and lifted me up, spinning me around as he did so. We shared a passionate kiss after he placed me back down. Suddenly, I felt something kick me in the stomach. Zuko and I looked down at my stomach, and Zuko placed his hands on it, feeling the baby kick against his palm.

I said," The baby's saying 'hello Daddy.'"

Zuko just giggled, and replied," I guess so..."

When we're out of the bushes, we were greeted by stares from our friends. Sokka looked at the ring on my finger, and he said," Awwww... is that what I think it is?"

Zuko looked down at our hands and interlocked his fingers with mine, saying," Yes, it is. Mai and I are going to get married."

Aang commented," Congratulations!"

Everyone in our group gathered around us, and congratulated us on our engagement and our unborn child.

----

Zuko and I are at the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to finish setting everything up for the ultra sound. I'm so excited!

The doctor ordered me," Mai, I need you to roll up your shirt for me."

I rolled up my shirt, snd the doctor smeared on some sticky gel on my stomach. She turned on the machine and ran this remote-like thing over my stomach. Zuko clutched my hand, probably trying to reassure me that no matter whether it is a boy or a girl, we'll always love our child. On the screen, Zuko and I were overjoyed to see our baby.

The doctor told us," Congrats, you two are going to be parents of a boy", smiling.

Zuko said," Hear that, Mai? We're going to have a baby boy!"

I looked down at my stomach, murmuring," Hello my little boy, your mommy and daddy are going to be waiting for you in five months. Just you wait!"

----

There was suppose to be a senior class party tonight, but since I'm pregnant, my friends and I decided to have our own party at Zuko's house. We have a table full of food and drinks that WON'T hurt the baby. I don't want my baby to come out deformed. I'm sitting on the couch between Katara and Suki, who just can't stop feeling my belly. Toph has been rushing to be the bathroom quite often since we got here, and Sokka's worried about her. When Toph comes out of the bathroom, she comes out looking all pale. Not pale... I mean sickly pale.... paler than her normal skin color. I wonder what's wrong with her?

Zuko came to me with a plate full of food. I asked," How are you going to eat all that, Zuko?"

"It's not for me, it's for you, Mai." Zuko replied, placing the plate on my lap. "Besides, you need to eat more so that way, our baby will be healthy."

I glared, and then looked down at my plate. The food does look good! I picked up a piece of fried chicken and shoved it in my mouth. Then I shoved more food in my food, feeling loss of control. By the time I'm finished, my plate was empty.

I said," Man, I'm such a pig!"

"That's okay, I'm pigging out too!" Toph assured me, chewing on her last bite of chicken. "I don't why, but I just feel the need to eat more than I would usually eat."

Suki turned her attention towards me, asking," So is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy!" I replied, patting my belly.

"Awww... I'm so happy for you." Katara cooed, hugging me as she did so.

I felt smothered and happy at the same time. I hugged her back, mumbling," Okay, you can stop now!"

I looked over at Zuko, who just smiled and chuckled at my reaction to Katara's hug. 


	23. Gives you hell

Gives you hell

Zuko's POV

It has been two weeks, and Mai's moodswings are driving me up the wall! The minute she's happy, the minute she's sad, and the minute she's angry! Or so the cycle repeats itself! I have to go to the grocery store very often because she kept requesting for chocolate chip cookies. Curses, I think my son just inherited my chocolate addiction!

"ZUKO!!!!!" I heard Mai yell. Oh great, what is she so upset about now?

Mai stomped over towards me with a furious look on her face, and asked me," ZUKO, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

I tugged at my collar for a second, trying to think of the right words. "Uhh... Mai.. I-"

"WELL?" Mai fumed.

"Mai, I was only gone for a few minutes to get the mail." I replied, shuffling through some mail.

"For a few minutes? A FEW MINUTES? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONELY IT WAS AFTER YOU LEFT? I HAVE TO BE LEFT ALONE ON THE COUCH WITH THE BABY KICKING AROUND, PROBABLY CRYING FOR HIS DADDY!" Mai took in deep breathes, feeling tears run down her eyes. "Don't you love us?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Yes, I do love you. See? Look, I'm here now!"

Mai's face changed from sadness to happiness. She asked," Do we have anymore chocolate chip cookies?"

"Well.... yeah, there in the cabinet." I pointed towards the kitchen, raising a brow as I watched her go grab a bag of chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet and munch on them like she hasn't eaten for days. When she finished up the whole bag, she looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and cried," Zuko.... we're out of cookies..."

"That's good.... so that way, you wouldn't end up getting fat and hurt our baby." I immediately placed my hand over my mouth after I said that. Oh shoot, I can't believe I just said that! Uh oh.. here it comes!

Mai scruntched up her face in anger, and she yelled," ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT? IF YOU ARE THEN I SAY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ZUKO! LOOK AT ME, I'M FAT! I'M LIKE A FREAKIN BALLOON! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY, AND I'M SURE OUR SON WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR CALLING HIS OWN MOTHER FAT! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND HERE FOR? GET ME MY COOOOKKKKIIIIIESSS!"

I grabbed my keys off the counter, screaming," Okay okay I'll buy you more cookies! Don't worry it'll only take about a minute!"

I quickly ran out the door before Mai would even scream," YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!"

Mai's POV

Yeah, he better run! I bet that'll teach him to call me fat! In the past two weeks, my moodswings are really driving Zuko up the wall! I have to deal with midnight cravings and very violent moodswings. Poor Zuko, he has to put up with them but he still loves me.... and our unborn son. Speaking of son, we're thinking what we should name him. I was thinking that we should name him Kyo as in "capital", but Zuko wanted to name him Keiichi as in "square jewel first son." We got into a short arguement about it, but we smoothed it over with cookies and milk. I just love cookies. I always knew I have a thing for choclate chip cookies; they're my favorite kind.

Then I heard the door close, and I turned to see that it was Zuko with a bag of cookies. I ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

I cried," Zuko, I'm sorry I yelled at you! It's my stupid hormones acting up and I have no control over myself! I'm really REALLY sorry!"

"Mai, it's okay. Plus, I have a surprise for you", Zuko replied with a grin. Oh boy, I wonder what surprise he has in store for me.

I asked," What's the surprise, Zuko?"

"Oh you'll see... after we shop for baby stuff..." Zuko grinned.

"Why?" I whined.

"Hey, we want to come prepared for the arrival of the baby, don't we?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess... I don't see why not!"

"Well then." Zuko came back with his car keys, and offered me his arm. "Shall we go, my lady?"

I giggled as I took his arm, and we left the house. Zuko is so funny when he acts all gentleman.

Around 9:00pm, Zuko and I entered back to the house to see that all of the lights were out. I'm guessing that everyone's asleep. After Zuko closed the front door behind him, he went over to me and guided me towards the living room through the dark. I could've swore I heard laughter. When we're finally in the living room, the lights came on and every one of our friends and family jumped out, cheering," SURPRISE!"

I dropped my bags in response, feeling my heart flutter. Zuko leaned in close to my ear, and whispered," Surprise."

Katara came up to me and gave me a hug, saying," Surprise! It was all Zuko's idea to throw you a baby shower since we found out that you're having a boy. So I came here to tell you congratulations on having a boy!"

I turned to Zuko, and I asked," You did all of this.... for me?"

Zuko nodded. "Yep, I did it all... just for you and our son..."

He placed his hand over my bulging stomach, rubbing it in a small circle. We had a big feast, and boy, I had a huge amount of food on my plate. Oh well! Besides, I'm pregnant here so my rules. After our wonderful dinner, we sat around in the living room, watching me open presents. Katara bought me firenation baby clothes, Suki bought me baby toys, and Ty Lee bought me pink outfits. Even though I told her that I'm having a boy, she said that I'll never when I'll be having a girl. Iroh and Lu ten gave me toys, clothes, and daipers. When I got Toph and Sokka's present, I opened it to see a medium sized green jersey. I picked up from the box and held it up for everyone to see. I gave Toph and Sokka a funny look.

Sokka said," What? I thought that since you and Zuko are having a boy, Toph and I thought that this would be the perfect gift for your son. Don't worry, you'll thank me later."

Katara asked," Why do you always pick out such dumb gifts", rolling her eyes.

"Hey, my gifts aren't dumb! Like last christmas, I gave you a nice boom box that I bought on ebay." Sokka defended.

"Oh yeah... the boombox that just explodes in your face." Katara replied, defensively.

"Hey!"

"Now now, Sokka, let's all calm down." Toph told the two siblings, patting Sokka on the arm. "We don't want in front of Mommy Mai, now do we?"

Sokka and Katara both looked down at the ground, and said unision, "No!"

At midnight, everyone who attended the baby shower left the house, leaving me and Zuko in the living room by ourselves. Zuko pulled me closer to him, slipping his hands through my arms that rested on my stomach. He placed his chin on my shoulder, looking down at my protruding belly as he rubbed it.

He said," We'll be seeing our child in about five months. He'll be out before you know it!"

I smiled at his words, imagining what my baby boy will loook like. Then Ursa came over to where we stood, and told us," Mai and Zuko, I have something to show you."

We nodded and followed Ursa to the spare room that use to be Zuko's before he decided to share my room. Ursa opened the door for us, and we went inside. When we entered, my eyes went wide with joy, feeling tears building up. Zuko's old bedroom is now turned into a nursery. The walls were painted in gold, the crownings were dark red with dragons carved on them. There is a changing table, a play pen, a dresser, and at the corner of the room was a crib made out of redwood. I went over to the crib and examined its beauty. It already has a red blanket and a gold pillow in it. I couldn't help, but let out tears of joy. I wiped them away before Ursa approached me.

She told me," I found this in the attic, and it was once Zuko and Azula's crib. My grandfather made this before my mother was born. It has been kept in my family for generations, and now I want you to have it."

I hugged her in response, saying," Thank you so much, Ursa! I know you'll make a wonderful grandma."

Ursa smiled and hugged me back. After she releases me from our hug, Zuko came up to us, saying," Mom, I can't believe you did all of this for us... and the baby. Thanks..... thank you, Mom, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, after all, I'm looking forward to seeing my first grandson." Ursa replied.

Azula came into the room, and she said," I helped her with the room, and I'm really excited to see the arrival of my nephew", smiling.

We turned towards her, and we gathered together into a group hug, thanking her for helping Ursa turn the room into a nursery.

...3 weeks later....

Today is the day of my wedding. Here I am in my dressing room, feeling very nervous about my wedding day. My baby kept kicking me as if saying,' Everything's going to be alright.' I'm wearing a white strapless wedding dress, a white veil, and white ballet flats. I was supposed to be wearing high heels, but Ursa told me that it would be better if I wear ballet flats otherwise I could trip and fall, causing a miscarriage. I really don't want that! It's good thing that my dress isn't really at all that tight, due to the fact that I'm now five months pregnant.

I looked in the mirror, noticing that I looked really beautiful. I have a small amount of silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a little bit of powder on my face. My hair has grown much longer since I found out I was pregnant, and it now growing passed my waist. I felt myself sweat nervously, flushing in my face. I shouldn't be this nervous, it'll ruin my make-up.

Then I heard my door opened and I looked to find Ursa stanind there, telling me," Mai, it's time."

I stood up from my stool, and followed Ursa out of my dressing room.

Zuko's POV

I can't believe this day has finally come..... the day of my wedding. I'm sweating nervously as I waited for my bride, Mai, to come out from behind those doors. I wonder what's taking her so long? I tugged at the collar of my shirt, so that the cool air can go down my shirt. Stupid tuxedo! Why do I have to wear this thing?

I saw Lu ten, coming up to me, and he said," Hey, don't tug at your collar like that. You'll ruin your tuxedo that we bought you, and it costs us $300", fixing my tie.

"Sorry, it just feels tight", I replied.

"No it's not. Last time, I checked you look fine in it and didn't look as though you were about to die of lack of oxygen." Lu ten assured me, looking at me with a concerned smile. "Are you okay, Zuko?"

I sighed. "I'm just nervous that's all. Believe me, I sweat when I'm nervous. Lu ten, what can I do?"

Lu ten patted me on the back, saying," Ohh don't be nervous, cousin. You shouldn't be! Look, it's your wedding day, just chill. You're already the luckiest man alive. You got a girlfriend, who will soon be your wife, and you're already going to be a father. Just imagine what your life will be like with Mai and a mini-Zuko running around your house."

I thought about what he said for a moment and smiled. I told him," You know, you're right. I shouldn't be nervous. It's my wedding day for good skaes! Maybe I am ready to spend the rest of my life with Mai and my child. Thanks, Lu ten!"

"No problem. Anytime." Then Lu ten heard the minister say that's it's time. Before he went back to his seat, he turned towards me, and he said," Good luck."

I took deep breaths as soon as the organ starts playing. I heard the doors creaked open, and there she was. Mai looked so beautiful in that white dress, despite that it didn't cover her swollen stomach. But she still looks beautiful. I watched her take little strides as she walks down the isle, holding a bouquet of flowers close to her stomach, where my child is held. I see the pink petals sprinkling all around her.

When she came up to where I stood and face me, I gently lifted the veil away from her face. We turned towards the minister, and he said," Dearly beloved, we are gatherd here today in the sight of god to celebrate the union of these two people in holy matrimony." Then he looked at the both of us. "Do you have the rings?"

Mai and I took out our rings and put on each other's fingers. We looked back at the minister, who asked," Do you, Mai Kai, take this Zuko Agni to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until do you part?"

"I do." Mai said calmly.

"And do you, Zuko Agni, take Mai Kai to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until do you part?"

I said confidently," I do."

The minister announced," I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with Mai, earning applauses and cheers from the audience. We pulled away from each other and linked arms, walking down the isle.

When we were outside, we went to our car, that is decorated with streamers and has a sign on the back saying,' Just married', and went inside. Mai and I shared a kiss before I started the car. I let the windows down so that Mai and I can say our good byes to our friends and family before we go off to our honeymoon. As I was slowly pulling out of the parking area, we see our friends and family running after us.

I saw Aang dancing around with Katara while Katara was calling," Good Luck, Mai!"

Mai was smiling and waving after she said that. Out the window, Mai threw her bouquet up in the air, only to be caught by Toph, who then called," Now it's my turn to get married."

Mai and I chuckled after she said that, and continued our way towards Ember Island, where we shall have our honeymoon. 


	24. Our son's arrival

Our Son's Arrival

Mai's POV

four months later.....

This is going to be my last month of pregnancy, and I finally get to see my baby boy. The doctor said I should be due on November 23, and I think it's worth the wait. Here I am sitting on my bed, just reading a book and eating chocolate. I've been eating a lot of choclate during my pregnancy, and I'm surprised that Zuko didn't complain about it. Heck, he's a chocoholic...... well I am too. So what?

Zuko was at Yangchen Unniversity today to start with his second year of college, which started a couple months ago. He usually goes to school at 8:30am and he leaves at 10:30am. I looked at the clock to see that it 10:20am, so he should be leaving by now. Then I felt a sharp pain go right through me. I looked down to see the wet spot, and I knew what was going to happen. Uh oh my water broke! I clutched my stomach as a contraction pierces through my belly. Dang, that's strong one!

I screamed," URSA! AZULA! HELP!"

Ursa and Azula immediately rush into my room and over to my side. Ursa and Azula helped me stand up, and they each place my arms around their shoulders.

Azula asked," What's going on? Mai, are you okay?"

"I believe it's time!" Ursa answered for me. "I think it's time for Mai to finally have her baby."

Azula paniced. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

Before Ursa would say something else, I screamed," OF COARSE IT'S TIME! WHY ELSE? YOU BETTER TAKE ME TO THE FREAK'IN HOSPITAL OR I'LL HAVE THIS BABY RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

Ursa commanded," There's no time to lose! Azula, quickly grab the srief case! It's under Mai's bed!"

Azula let go of me for a moment, and went over to my bed, kneeling down as reaches for the bag, After she pulled it out from under the bed, she chased after me and Ursa, who then just put me in the back seat of the car.

I heard a voice, which happens to be Katara's, asking," What's going on here?"

"It's Mai... she just went into labor.... she's going to have her baby now!" Azula answered, panicing.

Katara put on a look of panic and climbed into the back seat next to me. Katara said," Let's hurry! Ursa, step on it! It's okay, Mai, just breathe!"

Ursa started up the car and pulled out of the garage. As soon as she hits the road, she took off at full speed. On our way to the hospital, Azula and Katara are at my sides, instructing me to breath proper and deeply. While I was continueing to do my breathing excercises, Azula took out her cell phone and told me," Mai, I'm going to call Zuko, okay?"

I nodded my head quickly, still trying to remain calm. Azula dialed Zuko's cell phone number and placed the phone on her ear.

Zuko's POV

I'm driving home from college today, feeling stressed about the midterm tomorrow. Stupid midterm, I don't see what's the point of taking them! Then I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. Who would be calling at this time? I struggled to slip my phone out of my pocket. As soon as I answered my phone, I saw a red mustang coming in my direction. Last time I checked, I was in the right lane. But the red mustang wasn't.

That's when the front of our cars collided, creating a loud crash. I felt my body being jerked back, causing my phone to slip out of my hands. I could hear a girl's voice coming from the end of the line. I hear sirens coming from police cars and firetrucks, and my vision went black before anyone would scream," Hurry, let's get him out!"

Mai's POV

Azula slammed her shut, shouting," Darn it! Zuko didn't answer!"

I groaned in frustration, clutching Katara's hand hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ow!" She yelped. "That hurt!"

"TOO BAD, I'M THE ONE IN THE PAIN HERE!" I yelled at her. Then I felt another contraction coming through me. God, that's strong!

When we finally got to the hospital, Azula and Katara helped me get out of the car and put me in a wheelchair. In the hallways of the hospital, we were rushing past people. Katara, who is pushing my wheelchair, had to yell 'sorry' everytime she almost ran someone over with my wheelchair. When we finally got the receptionist desk, Ursa told the receptionist lady," Miss, get a doctor! It's my daughter-in-law, she's in labor! You gotta help her."

I was hoping that a doctor or a nurse would come to me, but instead the stupid receptionist lady said we had to fill out a form. She popped her gum, and she said," You gotta fill out this form."

Katara cried," This is serious! Her contractions are eight minutes apart, and her baby might come out really soon!"

The receptionist popped her gum again, saying," But you are still going to have to fill out the form just like everyone else!"

When I decided I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up from my wheelchair and grabbed her by the collar. I screamed," LISTEN HERE, WOMAN! I HAVE A KID THAT IS BEGGING ME TO GET HIM OUT OF MY FREAK'IN BODY AND HE WANTED TO HAVE HIS FIRST WHIFF OF AIR! YOU BETTER GET A F***ING DOCTOR RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH RIGHT HERE!"

Katara pulled me back into the wheelchair as soon as I felt another contraction. The receptionist lady, who is now terrified of my temper, quickly picked up the phone, calling through the speaker phone, announcing that I'm in labor. When I saw the nurse coming towards us, they took me over to some plain white room. Katara helped me changed from my dress to a hospital gown that doesn't show the back, and with the help of the nurse, they laid me down on the bed.

The nurse told me," Dr. Yugoda will be here shortly."

I waited as I took deep breaths. Through the doors came Dr. Yugoda, who greeted," Hello Mai, how are you feeling?"

"About ready to get this kid out of me!" I answered, groaning from the pain. "Is it time to push yet?"

"Let me check."

Dr. Yugoda checked to see how far along I am, and she shook her head, saying," No, it's not time yet. You're not quite far along there yet."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Dr. Yugoda sighed. "I'm sorry, Mai, but the baby is not ready to come out yet."

I groaned. "How long must I wait?"

She chuckled, and she told me," Oh, in about a few moments."

With that, she left the room, leaving me and Katara, who volunteered to hold my hand for me while I give birth. She stroked my hair with her fingers, and she said," Don't worry, Mai, everything's going to fine. In a few moments, we're going to see a beautiful baby boy sleeping peacefully in your arms."

I smiled when I imagined what will happen after my son is born.

Then Katara stood up from her chair and gestured to her hospital outfit. She asked," Does this make me look fat?"

I just gave her blank stare when she asked me that.

Zuko's POV

I groaned as I slowly open my eyes to see the bright light above me. I blinked a few times until my vision came to focus. I moved my eyes back and forth, trying to see what's going on. When I tried to get up, I was pushed back down by the doctor, who then told me," I'm glad to see that you're awake. We were all worried about you."

I placed the palm of my hand on my head, groaning from a pounding headache. I asked," What happened...?"

The doctor explained," You were in a car accident! You have broken a few ribs and your scapula. We performed an operation on you to them all back into place; they were put in a odd position when we brought you here. With plenty of rest, you should be fine."

Then I saw the nurse some in, saying," Dr. Shyu, we found the phone in this youngs man's car, and there's a message that was on here an hour ago."

I carefully lifted my head up to see that the nurse is holding my phone, and I pointed out," Wait-- ma'am, that's my phone! Can I see who's been sending me that message?"

"Well is it really yours, Sir?" The nurse asked.

"Does it have a picture of a girl with black hair and pale-gold eyes?"

The nurse looked at my phone, and replied," Actually... yes..... it does! Is that your girlfriend?"

She showed me my phone that has a picture of Mai on the front, and I answered," Actually, she's my wife."

The nurse smiled. "She looks very pretty-- uh what is your name, Sir?"

I told her," My name is Zuko Agni, and of coarse, my wife is beautiful. Plus, she has the prettiest name ever that sounds so sweet when she says it.... her name is Mai. Now can I see my phone?"

The nurse didn't hesitate to do so, and handed me my cell phone. I looked at the screen to see that there's a message left on my phone. I placed the phone on my ear, and listened to the message. It says:

"Zuko, it's Azula! This is urgent! Mai just went into labor! Zuko, if you don't make it to the hospital in ten minutes, I'm going to kill you."

Then I heard a beep at the end of the message, and I placed my phone on my chest, taking in deep breaths. Okay, for a minute there, I thought I heard Azula say that Mai went into labor. My eyes went wide, and I bolted up from the table, only to feel sharp pain shooting up my torso.

I screamed," OH MY GOD, MAI'S IN LABOR! MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!"

"Zuko, calm down!" Dr. Shyu cried, patting my shoulder. "Now tell me what happened."

I breathed. "My wife.... Mai.... s-sh-she... went i-in-into la-labor! Oh my goodness, she's in labor! I gotta be there!"

"No, you can't! You're still hurt, and you need to rest. Or you--"

"Listen here, Doc, my wife NEEDS me right now! If I'm not there to see the birth of my child, my wife will kill me!" I interrupted the Dr. Shyu, pointing at his chest.

Then the doctor informed me," According to the rules, it's the father that has to be there. In order for you to be with Mai, you must find the father or--"

"I AM THE FATHER, YOU OLD GASBAG!" I yelled at his face, grabbing hold of his shirt with my free hand. "WHAT DO YOU THINK MAI IS, SOME S*** I PICKED OFF THE STREETS? DON'T THINK SO! NOW YOU PEOPLE BETTER BRING ME OVER TO MAI RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

I looked at the doctor and the nurses, who were still standing there. I narrowed my eyes at them, and I screamed," WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO! GO! GO!"

The nurses quickly rushed out of the room, and came back with a wheelchair. They took each of my arms over their shoulders and placed me in the wheelchair, and they rushed off towards the room where Mai is held. Hold on, Mai, I'm coming for you!

Mai's POV

It's been two hours and Zuko still didn't showed up. What's taking him so long? Then I heard the doctor announced," Mai, it's time to push now!"

"What? No, I don't want to push!" I shouted.

Dr. Yugoda looked over at me, and cried, "But you have to, Mai, the baby will die if you don't!"

"NO! I WON'T! I'M NOT GOING TO PUSH WITHOUT ZUKO!"

Then Katara squeezed my hand tighter, saying," Mai, you're going to have to. You're already there, and like what the doctor said, if you don't do this, the baby will die! I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm afraid you're going to have to go through this without Zuko!"

I finally decided to give in, and I told her," Okay, I'll do this!"

Then Dr. Yugoda put herself in position, and she said," Okay, let's go through this, shall we?" Then I heard the door creak open. "What's with the interruption, Lene? And why is this young man with you?"

Lene replied," This young man here claims that he's the father of Mai's child, and he's been complaining about it. So, we agreed to bring him over here."

Dr. Yugoda nodded. "Okay, just bring this young man over there."

'Cause I'm in so much pain right now, I could hardly hear what's going on. Then I felt a hand on my left shoulder, and I looked to see that it was Zuko. I smiled and let out tears of joy, saying," Zuko, you're here!"

"I would never miss it for anything in the world. Everything's going to be alright now that I'm here", Zuko replied, taking hold of my hand.

Dr. Yugoda went back to her position before the interruption, and she said," Alright now that's settled, let's move on with the procedure, shall we? Mai, when I say push, just do it! Okay?"

I nodded, waiting for her signal.

Dr. Yugoda instructed," Ready..... one..... two..... three..... push!"

I started pushing as hard as I could. I could tell that Zuko and Katara are in so much pain right now because my fierce grip is crushing their hands into pieces.

Then I heard the doctor announced," I see the head! Push more!"

I grunted as I pushed again. As I continued to push, Zuko leaned into my ear and whispered," Come on, Mai, you can do it!"

I grunted. "I'm trying... OH GOD THIS HURTS SO MUCH!"

"I know I know.... it's painful but we got someone who would love to see us. When we have our son, we'll be taking care of him for the rest of our lives until we... well... until we grow so old that we could hardly move anymore. I want you to suffer anymore, just push this baby out and we'll see how it ends," Zuko encouraged me.

I gave Zuko a quick kiss on the lips before a scream goes bursting out of my mouth.

I heard the doctor saying," Just one more push, Mai, you're almost there!"

I grunted as I gave one last push. With all the encouragement Zuko gave me, I wasn't having that much difficulty in pushing the baby out. After what seems like an eternity, a sound of baby's cry echoed throughout the room.

The doctor held it up, and she announced," It's a boy."

Zuko flashed a smile that I've never seen before, and he cheered," Did you hear that, Mai? We have a little boy! A handsome baby boy! Oh my god, I'm a daddy!"

He almost passed out as he sasy this. I panted in exhaustion as I raised my head to see the doctor walking by my bed with my son in a blanket. I could tell that he's so beautiful despite the gunk that was on him! The doctor got him out of my view and proceeded to clean him up.

Zuko looked at me, and he said," You did it, Mai! You did it! We're now parents! Aren't you excited?"

I nodded my head in response, and with the help of Zuko, I sat up in my bed. When I glanced over at Zuko, I noticed that he has bandages on his upper torso and some on his arm. I couldn't help, but feel struck with worry.

I asked," Zuko, what happened?"

"What happened to what?" Zuko repeated, looking confused.

"What happened to your upper body, Zuko?"

Zuko looked down at himself for a moment, and he explained to me in confidence," Oh, I got in a car accident on my way back home! You see it wasn't my fault, it was the other person's. This othe rperson went in the wrong lane and got into a head-on collision with me. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. The doctor said that I have a few broken ribs and a broken scapula, and they have to perform an operation on me to help put them back into place. They were in a odd position when they brought me here. So yeah!"

I threw my arms around his neck, knocking the air out of him as i pulled him close. I cried," Zuko, I'm so glad you're okay. For a minute there, I thought you were dead!"

"I know, I thought I was too." Zuko responded, hugging me back.

We heard the doctor asked," Would you like to see your son now?"

We pulled away and turned to see Dr. Yugoda holding our son in a blue blanket. Zuko looked at me and then back at the doctor, saying," Sure."

Dr. Yugoda smiled as she handed me my son. When I craddled him in my arms, I smiled down at him. Zuko was able to get a good look at our son when the nurses helped him sit down on the bed without hurting him. He leaned over to see what our son looks like. Our son has black hair, pale skin, and chubby cheeks. I could tell that he looks so much like Zuko by his facial features such as his cheekbones, nose, and lip shape. Plus, he even looks EXACTLY like Zuko, only he doesn't have a scar. I almost let out a gasp when he opened his eyes to reveal pale-gold eyes. My pale-gold eyes!

Zuko commented," Look, he's got your eyes! He looks kinda like you!"

"No, Zuko! He looks more like you than he would for me. Just look at him! He's got your lips, nose, cheeks.... heck, he looks exactly like you!" I commented back.

Zuko admitted," He sure does. So what are we going to name him, Mai?"

I thought about it for a minute, and then I said," How about we name him, Teji."

"Teji, that sounds like a good name for him. Teji..." Zuko agreed. "Teji Agni... not bad..."

Zuko offered Teji his finger, and he wrapped his tiny hand around it. I giggled. "I think he knows you're his daddy."

Zuko chuckled. "I guess so... hi there, I'm your daddy and this is your mommy..."

Teji cooed in response as he snuggled deeper in my arms. We stared down at our son for the longest time until more people came into the room. 


	25. Rockabyebaby

Rock-a-bye Baby

Mai's POV

Today, I'm going to be released from the hospital after yesterday of the birth of my son, Teji Agni. After I gave birth to Teji, my group of friends came to see him. Suki and Ty Lee went ga-ga over how cute he is and how he looked so much like his parents. Well, Teji does share the same exact resemblance of his father, only with my eyes. I find it sweet when Aang told Katara that maybe someday they'll have one of these. Sokka made a comment that he looks squishy, which resulted in a smack on the head by Toph, who then told me that she too is excited about having her baby while rubbing her swollen belly. I forgot to mention that she too is pregnant and is only six months along. Sokka and Toph are engaged, and they're planning to get married after their child is born. Toph is now living with Sokka after her father kicked her out when she told him that she's pregnant.

Anyway, Zuko and I got released from the hospital after we got checked for any damage. Azula and Ursa helped us climbed into the car without hurting us, and we headed back home. When we arrived, we realized that Teji wouldn't stop crying. He's been crying ever since we got to the car! I tried rocking him to sleep, but it didn't work. Maybe he's hungry? Zuko handed me our son's bottle, and I feed it to him. We both sighed in relief when feeding him the bottle calmed him down.

Zuko said," For a moment there, I thought our son would never stop crying."

"I know, me neither." I replied. "He's cute, and besides he was just born yesterday."

"Yeah, he was born on November 23rd at 2:13pm. Man, I can't believe you went into labor after I left school yesterday."

"It was totally unexpected!" I told him. "Our son was looking forward to coming to this world!"

Zuko commented, "I know. But I'm glad it's you, who had my child. I couldn't think of anyone who can do it better than you can, Mai."

He pulled me into an embrace, being careful not to crush Teji. Then we heard him whimper, and we looked down at our son, who is snuggling closer in my arms. Zuko kneeled down a little so that he is eye level with our little Teji, and cooed at him," Aww, is little Teji sleepy?"

Teji opened his eyes to look at his father, who then smiled like he never had before. I asked, "Would you like to tuck our son to bed?"

Zuko looked at me nervously, saying, "Oh umm... okay.."

I carefully handed him our baby, making sure he doesn't slip through our fingers. We don't want that. When Zuko got Teji craddled in his arms, he started humming a song, putting our son to sleep. He has such a sweet singing voice. When Teji is finally asleep, Zuko carefully placed him in his crib and put a blanket over him. He placed a kiss on our son's forehead and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

He went to our room and climbed into bed next to me. He said," You know, I'm glad that we're able to work things out. I'd never thought we could work out an unexpected pregnancy, but it worked out in the end now that we have our son", placing a kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad that it worked out too." I agreed. "Do you think we'll make great parents?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't see how, but I know that we can do this. Besides..." He placed another kiss on my lips. "... If we could handle an unexpected pregnancy, then we could handle parenthood."

I smiled at his words. "I guess we could, after all, I managed to hide it from everyone except our friends. Well, good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Mai."

We pulled the covers over ourselves and went to sleep.

OoOoOo

Ever since our son was born, we've been trying to keep our son under control. Teji's been crying every two hours, waking us up at night when we're trying to sleep. Teji pukes all the time. I also find it funny when he puked all over Zuko's shirt, and Zuko was pissed that it ruined one of his good shirts. I thought Teji is the king of puking until I saw Toph and Sokka's son. I almost forgot to mention that Toph and Sokka have their kid two months after Teji was born, and they named him, Seto. He's cute, but he's not as cute as Teji. No offense! After that, they got married. That was a wonderful wedding!

Anyway, Seto is now the king of puking. I found out while I was at Sokka's house. Zuko and I were bringing our son along with us. While we were eating in silence, Toph was about to feed Seto when he puked on the table... close to where Zuko and I were. I could've swore that it went over five feet. I even found hilarious when it landed on Sokka's shirt when he sat across from his son. Zuko and I were glad that our son isn't like that.

Teji grew up so fast while we were taking care of him. He now learned how to talk and walk. He even started calling me, 'mommy.' Isn't that cute? I know I sound crazy right now, but hey, I'm a mother. So what? I went to a community college for two years and finished off my college years by going to Yangchen University, where I'm doing a major in art. Zuko already graduated from there by the time I start my second year there. Ursa was so kind enough to take care of Teji while I went to school. When I finally finished up my college years, I got my bachelors degree. I decided to work as an artist at a studio that is only about 30 minutes away from my house. My boss loved my art and think I should have them displayed at a museum, and I was like, "cool."

After Zuko got his degree in cooking, he was thinking about opening up a restaurant since he loves cooking. So, he spend thousands of dollars for the construction of the restaurant, and he even asked me to draw out the design since I have artistic skills. I don't know when it should be done, but it might take a while for the construction workers to finish.

OoOoOo

Three years later...

"Mommy, wake up." My three year old son cried, jumping on my bed.

I woke up to his whining and sat up, grabbing my son. Teji laughed as I bought him closer to my chest.

Teji tugged at my sleeve. "Mommy Mommy, come on! Gwanma is making breakfast. Come on, Mommy!"

I crawled out of bed and chuckled as he dragged me down to the kitchen. He may learned how to talk, but he messes up on his r's and some d's. When we got to the kitchen, I set Teji in his high chair and took a seat next to him. Ursa served us two plates of pancakes, greeting us with a smile. I smiled and took the plates, handing one to my son. After I gave Teji his pancakes, he started playing with the syrup. Ursa and I were laughing non-stop when he covered himself up in maple syrup, saying that he's the syrup monster.

I said," Okay, my little Teji, time for a bath."

Teji put on a terrified look on his face after I said that. He hates taking baths. I took him out of his high chair and there he goes, kicking and screaming as I take him to the bathroom. While I was filling up a tub full of warm water, Teji was struggling to reach for the doorknob. Ha, he has no way out now that I locked the door. I heard a knock and went over to the door to answer it. I opened the door to reveal Ursa, who is holding a stack of towels.

She suggested," I just thought you might need some fresh clean towels since the other ones are due for a wash."

I looked at the disgarded towels that are lying on the floor, and they looked rather disgusting. One of them has mud on it from when Teji and Zuko had a mud fight yesterday... well not exactly a mud fight. It's more like playing cat and mouse. Zuko had chase Teji around the backyard since he refuses to take a bath. Zuko did caught Teji alright, but the downside is that they fell into a mud puddle. Teji was taking this as an opportunity to escape, but Zuko grabbed him and held him there, laughing at our son's antics. When they got inside, they were covered in mud from head to toe, so they have to take a bath together. Teji was very excited when he heard that he's going to take a bath with his daddy. I even got pictures too! Those towels are definitely due for a wash.

I said," Okay, here they are."

Just as when I was about to get them, Teji bolted right out the door, leaving his clothes behind. After I handed Ursa the dirty towels, I started to chase after my son, who is running around the house naked. Silly little boy! I tried to corner him in many places, but Teji managed to escape from me before I would catch him. Then I heard the front door open and I looked to find Zuko walking in, wearing his chef uniform.

Zuko asked," What's going on?"

"I was going to give Teji a bath, but he refused. So he took off his clothes and started running around naked", I replied, searching for Teji. Then I saw him peeking out from behind a wall and jumped out, screamming," I AM NAKED MAN!"

Zuko chuckled. "More like naked BOY!"

Teji then started running again, and Zuko and I had to chase after him. For a three year old, he's pretty hard to get. As we were chasing after him, he led us to our bedroom, where I think we finally cornered him. I quickly closed the door behind me so he couldn't escape. Zuko was close to catching him but once again, he slipped away. Just as he was about to make an exit, he skidded to a stop when he realized that I shut the door.

I smiled down at him. "Teji, you're trapped. Now let Mommy take you to a place where you'll be fresh and clean."

Teji knew what I meant and tried to run away, but I managed to capture him before he goes into hiding. He started squirming as I was carrying him back to the bathrrom where he'll take his bath. When we got there, Zuko was sitting in the tub with a grin on his face.

I sweatfropped at the sight, saying," Umm Zuko, are you...?"

"Don't worry, I'm wearing trunks." Zuko reassured me. "Since I'm dirty, how would Teji like spend bath time with Daddy?"

Teji cheered after he said that. "Yay, I am gonna be with Daddy!"

I carefully placed him in the tub, only to be splashed by our son. I cried," Teji, no splashing!"

Teji continued to splash until Zuko grabbed him and started washing him with the soap. After he did that, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing his hair. His face started to scrunch up as soapy bubbles started running down his face. Good thing I bought the tear-free kind, or Teji would be screaming if he got soap in his eyes. I rinsed out the shampoo and got started on the conditioner. After I rinsed out the conditioner, I pulled out a stool and sat down on it and watched as Teji played with the toys Zuko pulled out. He loved his toy ship, and sometimes he imagines himself as a pirate. I heard him laugh along with Zuko, who is created waves with his hand. A frown appeared on my face when I remembered somthing. In the past two weeks, I've been feeling nauseous and dizzy. So, I went to the doctor and took a test. When I got the results, I was shocked and that's when I started to worry about how Zuko will react. Now that Zuko is enjoying his time with his son, I think I should tell him what's up.

I started speaking," Zuko, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure. Do we need to get Teji out?" Zuko responded, letting his son go do whatever in the water.

I shook my head. "That won't be neccessary. It's nothing serious."

"Okay. So what's on your mind?"

I asked him," Zuko, remember in the past few weeks I've been feeling ill?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, did you go to the doctors?"

"Yeah, I did. I took a test and got the results fifteen minutes later." I answered. "I don't know how you're going to take this but... I'm going to have another baby."

Zuko looked at me in shock, saying," No way! You serious?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm serious. We're going to have a new member coming in this family."

Zuko climbed out of the tub and hugged me, getting me soaked. He lifted me up and spun me around, cheering," I can't belive it! We're going to have another baby! We're going to have another baby!"

Teji looked up at us in confusion. Zuko put me down and went over to him, telling him," Did you hear that? Mommy and I are going to have another baby. Aren't you about having a brother or a sister?"

Teji put on a surprised look on his face, nodding his head as if saying yes. I'm betting that since he is a boy, he would definitely prefer a brother. Teji stood up proudly and cheered," I am gonna be a BIG bwothew!"

Zuko chuckled. "I see he still messes up on his r's."

"Yeah, he's got a lot to learn before he starts going to school next year." I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking proudly.

OoOo

Nine months had already passed and I already went into labor. Heading to the hospital isn't bad like last time 'cause Zuko is with me this time. When we arrived at the hospital, I once again scared the receptionist lady and had a doctor take me to a room. This time, they took to a different room that has stuffed animals and colorful wallpaper. Why couldn't they just take me to a room where Teji was born? The doctor told me that I'm going to need two people here with me when I give birth. I freely choosed Katara, who has been there the first time, and my husband, Zuko. After what's been six hours, I given birth to a baby girl.

Here I am sitting up in my bed, holding my baby girl. She looks so beautiful. She has black hair, fair skin, and pinchable cheeks. She has her hands curled in fists, gently pressing them to her cheeks.

Zuko complimented," She looks just like you, Mai."

I looked at him and replied," What? She kinda looks more like you."

"No really, she looks like you. If you look closely, you'll see that she looks EXACTLY like you!" Zuko stated as he gazes down at our daughter.

I did the same, and I realized that Zuko is absolutely right. She does look very much like me. Then I heard her whimper and I gasped when I notice that she has gold eyes, just like Zuko's.

Zuko chuckled. "Looks like she has my eyes."

"She sure does."

We both turned our heads when heard the door open, and entered the room came Ursa with Teji. Teji climbed onto the bed and asked," Who's that?"

I answered," That's your new baby sister. Aren't you proud that you're a big brother now?"

Teji looked at me, and then he replied," I'm a big brother now."

We laughed at his statement, and went back to looking at the girl, who snuggled close to my chest.

I asked," What do you want to name her?"

Zuko thought for a moment, and he replied," How about... Zelda?"

"Zelda... that's a pretty name. Zelda Agni. That sounds perfect!" I commented.

Zuko offered her his finger and she gripped it in her tiny hand. He chuckled. "Looks like she already knows I'm her daddy."

I smiled. "Hi Zelda, I'm your mommy."

Zelda cooed in response and started sucking her thumb. I couldn't help, but wonder how our kids are going to turn out when they become teenagers. One thing I won't forward to is seeing them start dating boys and girls, and I know that Zuko wouldn't be happy with that either. I guess I got to enjoy all the happiness my kids bring in. Zuko and I continued to look at our kids until our friends and family came in. 


	26. Finale

Finale

A/N: I'm truly sorry that I kept you waiting for four years. With school taking over my life, the assignments just keep piling high. Now that I'm in college (with no clue what to do as a career), I'm going to have less time to finish my stories. Since I heard about the new series after Avatar: The Last Airbender, I suddenly realized that I must finish this soon before that new series airs. Yes, I'm aware of Avatar: The Legend of Korra. So no need to bother me about it! Enjoy this final chapter of Roku High School.

OoOoOo

Mai's POV

15 years later...

I stood in the kitchen, flipping the bacon around in the pan, watching them sizzle. Then I heard a loud coming from the bottom of the stairway along with a loud groan coming from a teenage boy. That teenage boy is my son, Teji,who is now 18 years old and a goof. He looks exactly like Zuko only with no scar and has my pale gold eyes. His hair is messy with his bangs parted to the right. He wears a white T-shirt with a green button up shirt over it, faded blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

I sighed in irritation as I removed the pan from the stove and placed on the counter underneath hot pads. I took out two plates from the cabinets in front of me and scooped out the bacon onto each of the plates, making sure they're evenly portioned.

Teji appeared at my side with a goofy grin on his face, greeting," Good morning, Mother." He sniffs the bacon and sighs in content. "Nothing smells better than the smell of bacon in the morning."

I moved away from the bacon and placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. I turned to face my son with my hands on my hips, giving him a stern look. Teji shrank back a little at that sight. He knows that he's in trouble whenever I have my hands on my hips and a stern look on my face. He's afraid of 'the mom' look, and he knows better not to make me mad.

I scolded him," Teji, how many times have I told you NOT to slide down on the stair railing? You could crack your skull open if you keep doing that."

Teji shrugged. "Come on, Mom, relax. I'm careful. I fell on my back this time instead of my head like last time."

"Last time you did that, your father and I had to take you to the emergency room to make sure you're okay", I pointed out to him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at the memory of when Teji landed hard on his head at the bottom of the stairway. Zuko and I were so scared that we had to take him to the emergency room to see if he's okay. It turns out that he had a minor concussion. After we took him out of the hospital, we had to make sure he takes bed rests and doses of painkillers. As a result of this incient, it turned out to be one of my pet peeves. Zuko and I really need to get Teji out of that habit of sliding down the stair railing.

"I'm still alive though." Teji added, placing his hands behind his head, grinning.

"But you're still an idiot for doing that." A teenage girl chimed in as she entered the kitchen. That girl is my 15 year old daughter, Zelda.

She is like the exact replica of me, only her bangs are side sweeped to the left. She wears a black tanktop with a dark red one over it, black jeans, and red converses with black dragons on the sides. She has on fishnet gloves, a silver heart necklace, and a ruby clip. Of course, she is a goth like Zuko and I were back in high school. But there are times she would act a bit like a diva. Most of the time she acts a lot like me, which caused Zuko to refer to her as a "Mini-Mai."

Teji stuck his tongue out at his sister, and he said," Well, at least I didn't break my arm from falling off the couch."

"Hey I was little, so I didn't know better", Zelda defended herself. It is true, she did fall off the couch and broke her arm. She was about three years old at the time, and she was trying to get on the coffee table from the couch. That's what she gets for being a bad girl.

Teji and Zelda continued to fight each other until Zuko, who is in his chef uniform, came into the kitchen and told them to stop. Zelda walked passed her brother, purposely bumping into him as a way to annoy him. Teji just made funny faces behind her back, which annoys her very much due to the fact that he has been doing it since they were little kids. As these two were growing up, they use to argue all the time over many things like toys, friends, etc. Even in sports, there was all that shoving, kicking, and punching. Zuko and I had to stop them from wanting to kill each other, even though they don't want to. They still fight like they did when they were kids, only they matured. When I mean matured, I meant the kids fighting without any physical violence whatsoever.

I heard the toaster go off and took out the toast. I spread butter on the toast and then add strawberry jam to them. I place one toast on each of the plates I set the bacon on and handed them to Zuko and Teji. They started eating away at them, making grunting noises as a way to humor me and Zelda. I let out a chuckle and rolled my eyes at this while Zelda just snickers. We both find it hilarious whenever Zuko and Teji do funny things like making grunting noises while eating bacon or wrestling in the living room.

Zelda settled on having a bowl of frosted mini-wheats while I decided to have bagels with strawberry cream cheese. By the time breakfast ends, I gathered all the dishes and placed them in the sink. Teji decided to be funny by throwing a crumpled napkin at Zelda, who then threw hers back at him. Zuko chuckles at the sight while flipping through the newspaper. He is probably thinking how he and Azula used to annoy each other back when they were teens.

I told them," Okay you two, that's enough. Now get ready. You have to leave in five minutes."

Zelda and Teji rushed upstairs to go get their things and came back with their backpacks in their hands. Teji pulled out his car keys from one of his jean pockets, yelling at his sister to hurry up before walking towards the front door. Zelda smeared on her gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner around her gold eyes as she was making her towards the front door to Teji's car, which is parked outside on the driveway.

Teji said," We will see you guys later", waving his hand.

Zuko called after them," Bye, have a good day."

"And stay out of trouble, you two." I called out as I watched our kids walk out the door, hearing the door slam.

Then there was silence filling the air, except for the sounds of birds tweeting outside in our garden. Zuko placed down the newspaper and glanced up at me with a smile on his face.

He said," Time sure flies by fast as our kids are growing up."

"It appears so." I agreed, turning on the faucet. "It's like yesterday they were babies, and now they're teenagers."

"More like trouble making teenagers." Zuko took a sip of his coffee as he says this. "They may have gotten into trouble, but we had gotten into more trouble ourselves back when we were teenagers."

"It's true but everything worked out in the end." I responded to his comment. I plugged up the drain as soon as I felt warm water on my hands. I took the dish soap out from the lower cabinets in front of me and poured some of it into the warm water, watching the green soap turn into suds.

Then I told my husband," Raising kids can be a tough job, especially when your kids have similar personalities to us", letting out a chuckle.

"Definitely." Zuko replied. "We have to discipline them too."

"I gotta say, you were harder on them than I am."

"Well, I have to be if we want them to avoid making bad choices."

Zuko and I have to be hard on our kids (since it's our job to do so), so that they wouldn't make such bad choices. We decided to take the tough parent approach yet at the same time the nice parent approach. We have to tell them what to do and what not. I remember this one incident where Teji back talked me at age sixteen when he got a second speeding ticket.

Flashback..

Two yeas ago..

I was sitting on the couch across from Teji, giving him a stern look. Teji just sat there with a careless look on his face like he didn't do anything wrong. But he did do something wrong. On the coffee table lies a yellow slip that he received on his way to school. It was a speeding ticket.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Teji, you had your license for six months and you're already having your second speeding ticket." I picked up the ticket and read it off. "It says here that you were going 45 mph in the 40 mph zone. Now explain to me, why were you driving so fast?"

Teji shrugged in response, not saying a word.

I took a soft approach. "Do you know why you did it? What were you doing?"

Teji still didn't respond. This is getting us nowhere in this conversation, so I did something I never thought I would do.

I told him," Okay if you're not going to answer me, I'm taking your car away."

Teji stood up and yelled," That's not fair!"

It took all my might to remain composed. "Life's not fair, Teji. This is the second time you got a speeding ticket, so I'm taking your car away for a week."

"What?"

"Make that two weeks."

Teji's eyebrow was twitching as I said this. He ripped at his hair and stormed out of the room. I got up and ran after him, calling," Don't walk away from me."

He turned towards me and told me," Don't be such a B*tch!"

My eyes went wide at the name he just called me. Oh no, he did not just call me that. Just as Teji was about to go for the stairs, Zuko rushed in and lifted him up by the collar. He held him up against the wall, making Teji's feet dangle about at least a foot off the ground.

Zuko leaned in towards his son's face, warning him," In my household, you are to never EVER call your mother by that name. She gave you life and provided you with everything you need, and that's how you thank her? She was only trying to help you make better choices, whether you like it or not. Do you understand me?"

Teji frantically nodded, showing fear in his eyes. Zuko gently set him down and told him," Apologize to your mother and promise to never call her by that name again."

Teji looked at me and he said," I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

I gave a small smile and replied," Apology accepted. Still your car is taken away for two weeks. You're going to walk to school from now on until those two weeks are over."

Teji hung his head down and walked up the stairs to his room.

End of Flashback...

I glanced over at my shoulder towards Zuko, and I asked," Remember the time, Teji back talked me during an argument we had about him getting a speeding ticket?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, he should really think things through before calling you by that horrible name."

"Yes, he really should." I agreed while rinsing the dishes. "But he's still young. Plus, he was kinda in that rebellious stage at that time."

Sure people may think that what Zuko did to Teji is "child abuse" but it's not. That's just him straightening out his kid so that Teji would know that he should never talk back at me like that again.

"Man, it's so hard to believe that I was like that when I was sixteen. I used to be hot-headed and uncontrollable due to my lack of guidance." Zuko added. "That was all because my father was being abusive towards me and my mother."

After what's been 20 years of my life spent with Zuko, I still wonder how Zuko's parents got together. I've been wanting to ask him that for a long time, but afraid of how Zuko will respond. I mean, it would sound very personal because his father, Ozai, was a child abuser. Ozai just beats his wife, son, and daughter on a daily basis til he died of a car crash. Oh well, I might as well ask Zuko how his sweet mother ended up with a horrible man.

I questioned Zuko," May I ask you a personal question?"

Zuko glanced up at me from his coffee. "Sure, ask away."

"How did your parents end up together?"

Zuko placed down his coffee cup, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out. He explained," It's a long story but I'll make this short. My mother met my father at this club that my grandfather owned on a Friday night. They were both in college at that time. My mother was hanging out with her friends, celebrating the day she finished all of her midterms. My father was so drunk and annoyed that he randomly picked up a salad and dumped it all over her head."

My eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yes, he really did. He dumped a bowl of salad on her head. My mother ran out of the club crying, and my father ran after her. After he apologized, I guess the two just got closer." Zuko continued. "I know, it's such a odd way to meet your soul mate." He chuckled at the last part.

I responded," My parents met each other at a party that was held by my grandparents from my dad's side. They started out being good friends and then later became a couple."

Zuko stated, "I'm glad Lee moved out of this city because I don't want to see him again after all the things he did. He is such an awful man with lack of discipline."

I don't blame Zuko for saying that. My dad did do horrible things. He cheated on my mom with another woman for 16 years, and then he threw me out of his life after choosing my half-sister over me. Even though it's in the past, I couldn't help but feel resentment towards him. He may have known that I had a son at age eighteen, but I'm not going to let him be part of his life. Heck, when my mother found out, I thought she was going to be disgusted with me but instead she accepted it. Zuko and I were shocked at first, but we decided that if she accepts it, then it's okay for her to see her grandchildren.

Even Jet was surprised by this. I ran into him at the grocery store sixteen years ago and Teji was two at that time.

/Flash back/

I was glancing through the vegetable isle, picking out the vegetables we need for dinner. I took plastic bags from above and packed away vegetables such as carrots, peas, spinach, and peppers. Teji was happily laughing while swinging his legs around in the plastic chair as I place the vegetables in the cart behind him.

Then I heard a voice I haven't heard in four years. "Mai, is that you?"

I quickly turned to see the man I thought I would never see again. Jet. I braced myself in front of the cart, protecting my son from whatever idea Jet has in mind.

I replied," Yes. What about it?"

I gripped the handle tightly, preparing for what scene will unfold. Teji was peering around me with curiosity in his eyes, trying to see what's going on.

Jet held out his hands and assured me, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you and you kid. I was just doing some shopping and happened to find you."

I lowered my defense a little bit. "Okay."

"Look, Mai, I've changed. I realized that the things I did was wrong and made me look like a scum, but I'm making up for it now." Jet explained himself. "I hope you can forgive me."

Judging by the looks of him, he did seem to change. His brown hair was bushy the last time I saw, and now it is cut short. His clothes consisted of black slacks, a green dress shirt, a yellow tie, and polished black shoes. He doesn't even smell like cigarettes anymore pr whatever awful stench he had back in high school.

I responded by simply nodding at him. "Okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you." Jet decided to change the subject. "So, is that kid your son?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"Who's the father? Just curious."

"Zuko."

"Oh." Jet raised his eyebrows at the name. "How old is he?"

"Two."

Jet observed my son. "What's his name?"

"Teji."

"Hmm, good name." Jet then glanced down at my hand. "I see that you're married too."

"Yes, I am married. I am no longer Miss Mai Kai for I am now Mrs. Mai Agni." I stated proudly. "Anymore questions?"

Jet shook his head and told me," It's good seeing you again. I wish you luck taking care of your son, and tell Zuko I said hi and I'm sorry."

With that, he walked away. As I watch him walk away, I began to notice how he is not planning on stealing me away from Zuko like he did before. It must be that he finally got the big picture and gave up on me.

/End of flashback/

Things had really changed over the years since I meet Zuko. Jet was no longer a druggie with an obsession with me. Plus, Zuko and I haven't even heard anything from my evil half-sister, Aluki, in years. Ever since Teji was born, she had never been anywhere near us. I thought she was planning on doing evil schemes that involve killing me and Teji until one day I saw in a newspaper that she got arrested for spying on a man in his backyard. I have a feeling she won't be having a good life until her time in jail is over. Haha, she so deserved that.

I finished washing the dishes and decided to sit at the table next to Zuko. I leaned against his shoulder and told him," Things may have gone bad but it all worked out in the end. If you haven't transferred to my high school, I would have never meet someone like you. Look at us now."

"That's true. Here we are having great jobs, making good money, and also having a great family." Zuko replied. Then he rubbed his nose against mine. "I love you, Mai."

"I love you too." With that, Zuko and I shared a gentle kiss, signifying our love for each other.

OoOoOo

Finally finished. I know the ending may not be what you wanted but it's done. Thank you for reading this story and being patient with me.


End file.
